Un acuerdo casi perfecto
by AntharesMalfoy
Summary: Lo último que Hermione Granger quería era un marido… y un hijo. Lo único que deseaba era una o dos noches de pasión. Draco Malfoy, no quería una esposa, pero estaba loco por tener un hijo. Lo único que necesitaba era una mujer que tuviera un hijo suyo y luego desapareciera de su vida. Podría ser el acuerdo perfecto, pero no siempre los planes salen bien…
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración: esta es una adaptación de Lori Foster, con los personajes H.P de nuestra amada J. K.R, espero que lo disfruten…

 **CAPITULO I**

 **-LA PROPUESTA-**

«Es la mujer perfecta para engendrar a mi hijo».

Draco analizó detenidamente los rasgos y la estructura corporal de ella, ya lo había hecho antes, pero esa vez fue más minucioso. No era una belleza, pero eso no era un problema porque la belleza no era esencial para su plan. Y sin embargo, sí era muy atractiva por su arrebatadora presencia, su seguridad en sí misma y su elegancia.

Aunque intentó controlarse, los ojos se le iban continuamente tras ella y al final Hermione Granger advirtió que la estaba mirando y esbozó una leve sonrisa de curiosidad que dejó a Malfoy sin aliento. Él sacudió la cabeza: su reacción se debía a la emoción del plan que había pensado y a nada más.

Sólo podía deberse a eso.

Como siempre, estaba muy elegante. Llevaba un sencillo vestido negro y zapatos de tacón también negros, pero eso no era lo que había aumentado su interés por su ex compañera de colegio. El había tomado una decisión y ella era una parte importante de esa decisión, aunque aun no lo supiera.

Draco se frotó las manos lleno de expectación. Conocía a Granger desde los once años y desde hacía tres años, eran socios de negocios, y sabía que esta sólo había acudido a esa fiesta para fortalecer esa asociación. La relación entre ellos dos no tenía nada de personal y él pretendía que siguiera así.

Dos días antes, le había presentado una propuesta para expandir su laboratorio por que necesitaba investigar nuevas variaciones en las pociones que se administraban en San Mungo para reducir los tiempos de los preparados de las mismas y mejorar sus efectos, para ello debía ponerse de acuerdo con el dueño de la mayor botica en Londres, ósea el.

Todavía no le había dado una respuesta, pero lo haría esa noche. Y luego sería él quien le propondría algo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba nervioso antes de plantear una propuesta de negocio. Entonces vio que se acercaba a él con sus andares decididos y elegantes y en lo único que pudo pensar fue en que ambos crearían a un bebé precioso. Y la recibió con una sonrisa.

«Va a concedérmela»- Pensó Hermione y se estremeció de emoción. Draco había estado mirándola toda la noche y sólo podía deberse a una razón. La sensación de victoria inminente la recorrió.

El le sostuvo la mirada mientras se acercaba y sonrió levemente de medio lado, destilando una sensualidad que sabía que conquistaba a todas las mujeres. Pero a ella sólo la conquistaría dándole las noticias que esperaba.

Para la ex Gryffindor, su negocio era su vida y no se permitía el tiempo ni el deseo de nada más. Y estaba segura de que a él le ocurría lo mismo. Al menos con ella.

Conocía bien la reputación de Draco Malfoy con las mujeres, eran ellas quienes construían esa fama. Lo ensalzaban como un amante espectacular, aunque no se sabía bien cuántas lo decían por experiencia propia. Él nunca hablaba de sus relaciones y parecía una persona muy cauta. Parecía que le daba igual lo que se dijera de él.

Intentaba no prestarle atención como hombre; su único interés hacia él era de carácter laboral. Pero tenía que reconocer que a veces no lograba evitar pensar en… Se obligó a no seguir con esos pensamientos y elevó su refresco a modo de saludo. Estaban a las puertas de la terraza, sin nadie cerca que pudiera oír su conversación, rodeados de una atmósfera íntima y acogedora.

—Hola, Malfoy.

—Granger —dijo en un tono más sensual que de costumbre—. ¿Estás divirtiéndote?

No había adoptado el carácter frío y distante, profesional, con que solía tratarla; al contrario, parecía atento a ella. Esta miró alrededor la estancia recién redecorada fingiendo un interés que no sentía. Esa fiesta se ofrecía para celebrar la renovación de la botica mas grande que existía desde hacía décadas y que con el nueva abastecimiento, era una de las mejores en los cinco continentes y todo gracias a el.

—Todo es encantador, ¿Por qué no iba a divertirme?

El sonrió más ampliamente y entrecerró los ojos.

—Me parece que no estás mucho para fiestas. Pareces preocupada —respondió y ladeó la cabeza levemente—. ¿Ansias regresar a tus laboratorios?

Hermione terminó su copa mientras pensaba cómo responder.

—Me preguntaba si ya habrías tomado una decisión. Ya sé que una fiesta no es el lugar más adecuado para discutir algo así, pero… —dijo y al mirarlo se lo encontró observándola atentamente—. ¿Te importaría darme alguna pista? Draco soltó una risita e ignoró su petición. Era muy buena para conseguir lo que quería en los negocios, pero él también lo era.

— ¿Quieres otra copa?

— No, gracias —contestó.

— ¿Ya has bebido suficiente?

— ¿Suficiente refresco? Creo que puedo tolerarlo. Tú, sin embargo… — le agarró el brazo con el que sostenía su copa y se la acercó a la nariz. No olía a alcohol, frunció el ceño.

—Yo tampoco bebo alcohol. Ya hay suficientes socios míos emborrachándose, alguien tiene que mantenerse sobrio para supervisar todo esto —explicó él.

No pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa.

— ¿Así que nunca te permites una copa?

— Alguna vez sí, por ejemplo un buen vino con una buena cena. Pero no es lo habitual.

— Yo soy abstemia.

— ¿Por razones personales?- pregunto el-

Hermione dudó, era curioso cómo conocía a Malfoy desde hacía años y nunca habían hablado ni se habían visto fuera del entorno laboral, y de pronto estaban comentando temas personales, incluso íntimos. Aunque no le importaba. Siempre había creído que, cuanto mejor se conocía a un socio, mejor se podía luego negociar con él.

Y ella deseaba cerrar muchos tratos con Draco Malfoy. Esta asintió y respondió:

— Razones muy personales. Detesto el alcohol.

— Quizás algún día me digas por qué.

— Quizás.

El rubio se quedó callado unos momentos mientras la estudiaba con la mirada.

— ¿Tienes algún objetivo de aquí a cinco años, Granger? —le preguntó de pronto—. ¿Algo hacia lo que estés dirigiendo tus esfuerzos?

De nuevo, la castaña sintió una ola de emoción y trató de reprimirla. El estaba demostrando un interés que nunca antes había mostrado y eso sólo podía significar que aprobaba su forma de gestionar su negocio. Malfoy era la personificación de la excelencia en los negocios, de él se podía aprender mucho.

Sabia bien que él había duplicado la fortuna familiar que ya era mucho decir y era sabido por todos que la botica actual y su gran rentabilidad y prestigio se debían únicamente a sus esfuerzos y dedicación en los últimos años, desde que se había hecho cargo de la gestión tras la muerte de sus padres. Gracias a él, todo el mundo deseaba hacer negocios de nuevo con las empresas Malfoy el había logrado devolverle el prestigio su apellido, ya nadie o casi nadie tenia pensamientos hostiles hacia el.

Los empleados estaban encantados con éste y alababan lo buen jefe que era. Solía ser portada de las revistas de negocios como director de una de las empresas más florecientes del momento. Las empresas Malfoy se extendían por todo el país y seguramente en breve estarían por todo el mundo.

Observo al rubio apoyarse contra la pared. El tenía unos hombros muy anchos, que su elegante traje no lograba disimular. Era un hombre muy bien proporcionado, de casi treinta y con más energía y determinación que cualquiera que hubiera conocía. En ese momento, su pelo rubio platino y lacio le caía sobre la frente, enmarcando sus ojos grises. Hermione sonrió.

—Claro que tengo un plan, de lo más sustancioso además. Si quieres, te lo comento.

Para sorpresa suya, vio que el detenía a uno de los camareros que se paseaban entre la multitud.

—La señorita Granger y yo vamos al despacho. Por favor, tráiganos bebidas, sólo cócteles sin alcohol, y asegúrese de que nadie nos moleste a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

El camarero asintió, recogió sus copas vacías y se marchó. Se estremeció de emoción otra vez. «Va a darme la extensión de los laboratorios». Draco la asió del brazo y comenzó a atravesar la multitud. Varias personas se los quedaron mirando, pero ella los ignoró. Este asentía frente a cualquiera que los mirara durante más tiempo del que dictaba la educación, pero él estaba acostumbrado a aquello; siempre despertaba chismorreos.

Después de todo, él era un ex mortifago que había logrado triunfar y limpiar su nombre y siempre había entrometidos deseando encontrar algún trapo sucio. Pero estaban en Inglaterra, Londres donde había nacido y crecido. Quien realmente lo conocía no hacía caso de los rumores.

La castaña ensayó en su mente su discurso para presentarle su plan y convencerlo de que le concediera el laboratorio; quizás así lograra su objetivo antes de lo propuesto.

Llegaron a una sala tenuemente iluminada que olía a cuero de lujo y por que no decirlo el lugar gritaba Draco Malfoy por todos lados su aroma salía de cada rincón traicionando sus sentidos.

Sintió una oleada de excitación: posiblemente en esa habitación lograra lo que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando. Todo lo que tenía en su vida, lo que tendría siempre, era su negocio. Se había entregado completamente a ello, que le había devuelto todo lo que esperaba. Ver cómo crecía su negocio era casi como tener la vida que había deseado. Casi.

El blondo cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra esta. Era gracioso, pero hasta esa noche no se había dado cuenta de lo deliciosa que podía ser Hermione Granger cuando estaba emocionada, cuando sonreía… Por supuesto, él había observado atentamente y aprobado cada rasgo suyo, pero nunca los había unido todos y observado en conjunto. En ese momento, comprendió lo atractiva que resultaba. Se había recogido su largo pelo castaño en un elegante moño, siempre estaba elegante, tenía más clase que ninguna de las mujeres que conocía. Y le gustaban sus ojos, castaños también como su pelo: dejaban traslucir sus emociones, su profunda personalidad y su pasión.

Pasión por su trabajo, por supuesto.

Se apartó de la puerta y encendió una lámpara que añadió un leve brillo a la amplia habitación. Sabía que estaba siendo un poco cobarde, pero prefería que la luz fuera tenue para poder arroparse con las sombras mientras le hacía su propuesta.

— ¿Alguna vez has estado en una relación larga, Granger? —preguntó él abruptamente.

A ella le sorprendió enormemente la pregunta. Negó con la cabeza.

—No. Y tampoco planeo una alianza así en un futuro próximo.

— ¿Una alianza? —preguntó él con una sonrisa.

Tenía una forma de lo más extraña de abordar las cosas, como si todo fuera un asunto de negocios.

Esta se encogió de hombros, buscó un asiento con la mirada y se sentó en una silla junto al enorme escritorio de él.

—Mi trabajo es mi vida. Y me gusta que sea así.

El se sentó en la silla frente a ella y se acarició la barbilla, pensativo.

Aunque esperaba una respuesta así, escucharla de sus labios lo dejó inquieto.

Una mujer como Granger, con su inteligencia, su personalidad y su belleza, no debería pasar su vida sola.

— ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

Parpadeó atónita. — Y respondió—. De hecho, tengo un proyecto un plan a cinco años, lo formulé el hace tres años. Para cuando cumpla los treinta, espero haber creado un negocio en el cual pueda promover futuras investigaciones no solo con pociones, si bien me apasionan estas, también hay otras ramas de la magia que me interesan y no solo por su rentabilidad si no por sus beneficios a nuestra comunidad.

Él continuó con su objetivo:

—No te dejas mucho lugar para tener un marido, un hijo o alguna otra relación personal.

Entonces frunció el ceño y lo miró con cautela. Entonces Draco supo entonces que tenía que replegarse, tenía que dejarle un poco de espacio. Pero el problema era que la paciencia no era su fuerte. Cuando quería algo, lo quería al instante. - _Y quería un bebé_.- _y lo quería ya- pero no con cualquiera si no Hermione Granger._

Alargó la mano para tomar la de la castaña, pero ella apartó la suya bruscamente y luego pareció avergonzarse de haberlo hecho. —No me parece que sean necesarias esas preguntas tan personales creía que estabas contento con nuestros negocios juntos…

—Más que contento—Tienes un negocio de éxito, tus laboratorios han beneficiado a mis boticas. No veo por qué ha de ser un problema que quieras tú.

Esta respiró aliviada y sonrió.

—Gracias, eso era lo que esperaba oír. Debo admitir que me has confundido con todas esas preguntas personales. Sé que es importante para ti conocer a tus socios y asegurarte de que no cambiarán sus prioridades de repente y olvidarán su negocio.

Si eso es lo que te preocupa, te aseguro que…

—Me gustaría tener un bebé.

La interrupción de él dejó a Hermione con la boca abierta. El lo advirtió cada detalle: aquella boca carnosa y suave, su lengua rosada… también tenía una piel muy hermosa, que sería un punto favorable más aparte de su envidiable salud y su increíble ingenuidad.

Ella carraspeó y soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Me parece que, anatómicamente, eso es imposible.

—No si encuentro a la mujer adecuada que lleve al bebé en su vientre —Se quedó con la boca abierta de nuevo. El rubio decidió dejar de fijarse en sus labios perfectos. Y justo en ese momento, le salvó el que llamaran a la puerta, esperó hasta que el camarero se hubo marchado para retomar la conversación. Vio, que seguía perpleja.

—Veo que estás confundida pero ante todo te aseguro que ese asunto no tiene nada que ver con tu laboratorio. La ampliación es tuya, independientemente de eso. Firmaré el contrato el lunes por la mañana y te lo enviaré por mensajero.

Lo miró aún más perpleja y tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Gracias.

Él le ofreció un refresco.

—Sin embargo, me gustaría discutir otro asunto más contigo.

—Ya me he dado cuenta.

El sonrió ante el tono seco de ella.

—Como acabo de decirte, quiero un bebé. En la actualidad tengo a gente excelente que puede ocuparse de la marcha diaria de mi negocio, así que ya no necesito dedicarle tantas horas como antes. Puedo permitirme criar a un hijo con todos los privilegios, pero sin malcriarlo. Me aseguraré de criar al bebé con un buen sentido de la moralidad y fuertes convicciones y…

Hermione se inclinó hacia delante y tocó a Draco en el brazo. A el le gustó la sensación, un estremecimiento que lo recorrió entero, pero se reprendió a sí mismo por reaccionar de esa forma que se había prohibido. Afortunadamente, no pareció darse cuenta.

—No tengo ninguna duda de que serás un padre maravilloso, Malfoy.

Él sintió que lo inundaba una agradable calidez.

—Gracias.

—De nada. Pero ¿qué tiene todo eso que ver conmigo?

—Pues… que quiero que tú seas la madre.

No reaccionó exactamente como él esperaba: se tapó la boca con una mano y tras una larga pausa de perplejidad, emitió una risa casi histérica. El se puso de pie, la tomó de los brazos y la levantó de la silla.

— ¡Granger! ¿Estás bien?

Sacudió la cabeza y soltó otra risita.

— ¿No he dejado clara mi posición? ¿No acabo de decir que mi negocio es mi vida? No puedo casarme y menos para…

— ¿Casarte? ¡Por Dios santo, yo no quiero casarme contigo! —la cortó él, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo mal que había sonado y trató de explicarse—.

Sólo necesito que lleves en tu vientre a mi bebé. Una vez que hayas dado a luz, eres libre para hacer lo que quieras. Podrás trasladarte a otro lugar que elijas, pero tendrás que irte, eso sí. No quiero que nada interfiera mientras crío a mi bebé, y ni tú ni yo deseamos un escándalo. He pensado que la zona noroeste sería un buen lugar para ti.

—Tú quieres que yo sólo…

—Te prestes a darme un bebé —terminó él.

Aún la tenía agarrada de los brazos y sintió que se tensaba y empezaba a temblar. La soltó.

—Como bien has dicho, para mí es anatómicamente imposible hacerlo. Y no quiero que creas que voy a tener un comportamiento indecoroso contigo: hay procedimientos médicos para garantizar la correcta inseminación de mi esperma.

Todo será…

Se tambaleó hacia atrás como si él la hubiera golpeado.

—Estoy haciéndolo muy mal, ¿verdad? —dijo consternado—. Lo creas o no, ésta es la primera vez que me siento inseguro mientras propongo un negocio. Porque eso es lo que es, un puro y simple negocio Granger.

Él esperó a que dijera algo, pero como continuaba callada y atónita, este añadió: — ¿Y bien? Podrías hacer esto un poco más fácil si dijeras algo… lo que fuera.

—Lo haría si supiera qué decir. Él asintió y respiró hondo.

—Necesitas tiempo para pensártelo. ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a sentarnos y te expongo mis razones para haberte escogido, los beneficios a los que accederás si aceptas este trato, cómo tengo pensado tratar las cuestiones legales pertinentes y…?

—Es un tema muy amplio, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que es casi medianoche. He tenido un día muy ajetreado y mañana por la mañana tengo que seguir trabajando —dijo con voz aún temblorosa, pero al menos se sentó en la silla.

Malfoy suspiró aliviado. No estaba acusándolo a gritos de acoso sexual ni había salido en estampida de la habitación. Afortunadamente, era una mujer razonable. Era una de las primeras cualidades que le habían atraído de ella.

—Antes de nada, quiero que sepas que me gustas mucho. No para que seas mi esposa ni para ninguna otra relación personal, sino como donante de genes.

Tu inteligencia me sobrecoge, sobre todo dadas las pocas ventajas que has tenido en la vida. La forma en la que has superado…

—Disculpa, ¿cómo sabes tú nada de las ventajas o desventajas que he tenido en la vida? —le preguntó molesta, elevando la barbilla.

Pensó en mentirle, pero decidió no hacerlo. Granger era demasiado inteligente.

—Hice que te investigaran. Déjame que te lo explique y comprenderás por qué me resultaba necesario hacerlo —.

Esperó unos instantes pero, como simplemente siguió mirándolo sin decir nada, él le relató sus averiguaciones:

—Sé que tus padres, de clase media—baja, murieron a manos de los mortifagos a pesar de todos tus esfuerzos por alejarlos de ti y mantenerlos seguros cuando tú tenías dieciséis años. Sé que lograste sacar adelante tus estudios universitarios mientras trabajabas al mismo tiempo; que has conseguido todo lo que posees con tu esfuerzo y tu ingenio, sin que ni tu familia ni tus amigos te ayudaran. De hecho, hasta donde yo sé, no tienes familia ni amigos cercanos, debido que te alejaste de los últimos por motivos que no vamos hablar, por que solo te conciernen a ti.

Seguía sin moverse ni decir nada, con una expresión de orgullo y de sentirse invadida a la vez. Draco continuó nervioso y emocionado.

—Nunca has tenido una relación larga con un hombre, llevas un estilo de vida modesto y sencillo, tienes muchos ahorros y eres reservada. Los únicos acontecimientos a los que asistes son los que están relacionados con los negocios.

Continuó en silencio un largo momento. —Has sido muy exhaustivo —comentó por fin.

—Tenía que asegurarme de que valías para esto. Por favor, intenta comprenderlo. No quiero una mujer que, después de dar a luz, decida que quiera quedarse con el bebé, conmigo o con ambos. Todo lo que he averiguado de ti demuestra que no tienes ningún interés en atarte a nadie, ni ahora ni en un futuro próximo. Eso es así, ¿verdad?

Hermione giró la cabeza y fijó la vista en la pared.

—Cierto, así es —dijo, y se estremeció—. Pero tampoco tengo ningún interés en retrasarme nueve meses en mi vida. Quedarme embarazada ahora no sólo interrumpiría mi agenda, además afectaría a mi reputación. Todo el mundo cotillearía acerca de mí.

—No tanto, si te prometo que puedes conseguir ese objetivo a cinco años en uno solo, que te respaldaré para que así sea. Y tampoco si hago que te traslades inmediatamente o te doy lo que necesites para que te tomes un permiso por maternidad más largo.

— ¿Harías eso? —preguntó, incrédula.

Él contestó sin dudar.

—Por supuesto. Estoy diciendo esto en serio. Puedo permitirme ser generoso y quiero ese bebé. Ya. Mi cumpleaños es el cinco de Junio, dentro de poco más de una semana. Para mi próximo cumpleaños, quiero ser padre ya. Entonces tendré treinta — dudó un instante porque se sentía expuesto, pero continuó por ella—. Los treinta y cinco se me echan encima. Si quiero tener un bebé, tiene que ser ahora. Aún soy lo suficientemente joven para poder seguir el ritmo de un niño y al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar buenas decisiones respecto a su futuro. Si espero, aunque sólo sea uno o dos años, tendré casi cuarenta cuando nazca mi hijo. Tengo que pensar a largo plazo, en cómo la edad que yo tenga afectará a mi hijo o hija durante su adolescencia, cuando más me necesite.

Seguía mirándolo, incrédula.

— ¿Te preocupa tu… tu reloj biológico? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

A él no le gustó ese enfoque, pero asintió.

—Supongo que es una forma de verlo.

— ¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de tener un hijo? ¿Por qué simplemente no te casas y haces las cosas de la forma habitual? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué yo?

Como seguía discutiendo con él y no se había marchado escandalizada, el rubio decidió que eso era una buena señal y se animó. Lograría convencerla, después de todo, era el mejor en los negocios; había tenido que batallar para conseguir tratos más difíciles que aquél.

También era cierto que había conocido a pocos socios tan duros de roer como Granger. Era una de las razones por las que la había escogido y por las cuales la admiraba.

Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y siguió hablando.

—Quiero un hijo ahora porque ya no me queda nadie más. Mis amigos más cercanos que son como mis hermanos han formado sus familias y me hace ver que si sigo con este ritmo perderé la posibilidad de criar a un hijo. Me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que me estoy perdiendo y de lo que lo sentiré si no…

No me entiendas mal: me encanta ser el tío que los adora, que los malcría, y que todos me rodeen dando saltos y gritos de alegría cada vez que me ven.

Es bueno para el alma recibir el amor de un niño, seguramente es el mejor cumplido que una persona puede recibir en su vida. Pero no tengo ninguna influencia real sobre esos niños. Así debe ser, puesto que no soy su padre. Sólo soy su tío, alguien que les hace regalos y de vez en cuando les da consejos. Quiero ser quien se encargue de criar a un niño o niña, quiero dejar una parte de mí tras de mí.

Hermione sonrió.

— ¿Estás dándote cuenta de que algún día desaparecerás de este mundo y quieres perdurar, es eso?

—Supongo que sí, pero eso no es todo. Tener buena mentalidad para los negocios, lograr el éxito de una empresa y conseguir el respeto de los colegas de profesión no es nada al lado de criar a un hijo. Mis amigos prefirieron no involucrarse demasiado en los negocio, pero están criando unos hijos maravillosos, cariñosos y preciosos.

Y ése es un logro mucho mayor que el mío. Yo quiero hacer algo así de trascendente —respondió, sosteniéndole la mirada—. Y quiero ser amado de la misma forma que ellos: incondicional y totalmente.

— ¿Pero no quieres una esposa?

—El tipo de relación que mis amigos tienen con sus parejas no se da fácilmente —explicó él.

Se sentía tan aliviado de que no se hubiera burlado de él, que sonrió.

Hablar con la castaña estaba resultando mucho más fácil de lo que había creído. Sin darse cuenta, acababa de abrirle su corazón como nunca había hecho con nadie.

—Es como si ellos formaran una sola unidad: lo comparten todo, se apoyan mutuamente y se divierten juntos. Se entienden tan bien que incluso a veces saben lo que está pensando el otro, eso me sorprende. A veces, incluso me pone celoso.

Yo creía que no era posible una relación así, pero después de comprobar que puede darse, no puedo conformarme con menos. Pero aún no he encontrado a la mujer con quien desarrollar algo así y, sinceramente, estoy harto de buscar. La mayoría de las mujeres no soportan la cantidad de tiempo que dedico a mi negocio a menos que ellas mismas sean mujeres de negocios. Y entonces suelen estar tan centradas en hacerse un hueco en este mundo dominado por hombres, que no tienen tiempo para mí y mucho menos para un hijo.

Malfoy vio que daba un respingo y se dio cuenta de que se había tomado la crítica a nivel personal.

—No lo decía con afán acusador, Granger. Sé que es más difícil para las mujeres que para los hombres el mantenerse en el mundo de los negocios, que no se nos aplican las mismas reglas. Y comprendo tu necesidad de salir adelante. Estaba en esa etapa hasta, hace poco.

—Hasta que tu negocio ya no requirió tanta atención por tu parte.

—Efectivamente —dijo él.

No iba a pedir perdón por haber alcanzado sus objetivos, pensó este. El se había ganado su tiempo de descanso.

— ¿Sabes? Tener éxito tiene sus inconvenientes: Siempre tengo la sensación de que las mujeres me buscan por el dinero que tengo en lugar de por cómo soy. -Lo miró, boquiabierta-.

— ¿No sabes lo atractivo que eres, lo agradable que resultas, lo sensual que eres?

— Le preguntó sin dar crédito—. Créeme, aunque no tuvieras las empresas que tienes, las mujeres te perseguirían.

Se removió inquieto en su silla.

—Pero tú no —susurró él.

Pareció arrepentirse de sus palabras, pero no pensaba dejarla desdecirse y tampoco iba a llenar el silencio que se produjo. De pronto se sentía como un depredador, y ella era su presa. Las palabras de la castaña lo habían llenado de energía y habían despertado un interés en él que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía. Era algo muy estimulante, aunque estaba esforzándose por ignorar sus sentimientos y concentrarse en sus objetivos. Los cumplidos que le hiciera, no eran necesarios para su plan, pero lo llenaban de satisfacción.

Él esperó lleno de expectación para saber que respondía.

Hermione le sostuvo la mirada todo el rato.

—Lo cierto es que no. Como he dicho, tengo otros objetivos diferentes de ir detrás de un hombre, independientemente de lo guapo que sea.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos y la vio removerse inquieta en su asiento. Sonrió. —Esa es otra de las razones por las cuales te he elegido a ti: ni una vez me has mirado de forma sexual.

Hermione parpadeó, perpleja.

—No creo que…

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero —le cortó él—. Sé que no tengo que preocuparme de que vayas a aceptar mi proposición con la esperanza de engancharme porque no te sientes particularmente atraída hacia mí, ¿no es así?

Esperó unos instantes, y respondió:

—Sí, así es.

—Y eres justo lo que busco: admiro tu inteligencia, tienes mucho sentido común, estás sana… He comprobado que en los dos últimos años no has faltado ni un solo día al trabajo. Eres generosa, todo el mundo que te conoce lo dice. Y estás bien formada.

— ¿Bien formada? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

El centró su mirada en las piernas de ella.

—Bien proporcionada —explicó él—. Tienes unas piernas perfectas, los hombros rectos, la espalda erguida. Eres de huesos largos y muy femeninos. No tienes exceso de peso pero eres robusta. Si mi hija se parece a ti, será muy guapa.

Sin pararse a pensar en lo que hacía, él detuvo la mirada sobre sus senos, deliciosamente moldeados por el vestido negro que llevaba.

—Tengo poco pecho —señaló ella.

Él se obligó a encogerse de hombros cuando en ese momento lo que menos sentía era indiferencia, y luego se obligó a levantar la vista y mirarla a los ojos. Lo miraba desafiante, y el sonrió ante aquella muestra de vanidad.

—En absoluto, estás bien. Además, si tengo un hijo varón, eso no importará, y si es una chica, no tendré que preocuparme de apartarle a los moscones antes de estar preparado para ello.

Sonrió tímidamente ante aquel chiste y luego desvió la mirada mientras consideraba todo lo que él había dicho. Él sintió que el estómago se le contraía de los nervios… y de algo más. Era una tontería, pero cuanto más hablaban, más le gustaba. Esta no había reaccionado como la mayoría de las mujeres habrían hecho.

No se había quedado inmóvil por la sorpresa ni había gritado consternada. Tampoco parecía sentirse insultada. Lo que sí estaba era desorientada y pensativa.

— ¿Por qué no te lo piensas con calma el fin de semana? Respóndeme el lunes.

Si aceptas mi propuesta, nos pondremos en contacto con el médico con el que ya he hablado y comenzaremos el proceso antes de mi cumpleaños.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

— ¿Has dicho que sería un procedimiento clínico?

—Sí —dijo él, queriendo darle seguridad—. Pero, por lo que me han contado, no es desagradable. Yo entregaré mi esperma…

Ella enarcó una ceja y a él le ardieron las mejillas y se sintió como un tonto.

— ¿Y cómo entregas tu esperma? —preguntó de forma rozando lo ironico.

—Eso no importa —respondió entre dientes.

Entonces Hermione rió. Él nunca la había visto reírse, pero esta vez una risa de verdad, no conocía su sentido del humor. De hecho, en sus reuniones de negocios lo único que mostraba era su determinación de prosperar. Draco sintió que su risa de lo llenaba de calidez.

—Yo entregaré mi esperma y ellos… bueno, supongo que para ti será como una visita al ginecólogo, sólo que esta vez te inseminarán artificialmente mi esperma y esperaremos a ver si hay resultados.

—Suena bastante desagradable —comentó lentamente.

—Admito que no es así como la naturaleza dispuso que la mujer se quedara embarazada, pero también es un proceso menos personal, que es el principal objetivo.

— ¿Por qué tiene que ser menos personal? ¿Por qué tú y yo no podemos simplemente… hacerlo?

— ¿Hacer el qué? — gimió, disgustada.

—Inseminar a la mujer que has elegido como dispone la naturaleza.

Él comprendió a lo que se refería y sintió que inmediatamente, y contra su voluntad, la entrepierna se le endurecía. Era pura lujuria. Tragó saliva.

—Quiero que esto sea un trato de negocios dentro de todo lo posible.

Desnudarse… —se detuvo y carraspeó—. Hacerle el amor a una mujer no es ningún trato de negocios, es algo muy personal.

Granger parecía más relajada en ese momento, casi arrogante, y determinada también. El rubio sabía que era consciente de que él estaba incómodo y pretendía aprovecharse de ello, como haría cualquier buen negociante.

La leona asintió y sonrío —Comprendo. Creo que seguiré tu consejo y me pensaré tu propuesta durante el fin de semana. ¿No quieres saber nada de mí hasta el lunes?

El no supo qué decir. No estaba reaccionando como él se esperaba.

—Si has llegado a una decisión antes, no tienes por qué esperar al lunes.

— ¿Qué te parece si te doy una respuesta mañana por la noche? —propuso la ex gryffindor.

Él asintió tenso y forzó una sonrisa, pero supo por la expresión de diversión de que tenia que no había logrado engañarla y que estaba disfrutando de verlo tan incómodo.

—Voy a darte el teléfono de mi casa —señaló él.

—No. Me parece que no querrás que la mujer fértil que va a ayudarte a cumplir tu objetivo se entrometa en tu vida. ¿Qué tal si te doy yo mi número? Mi privacidad no suele verse amenazada tanto como la tuya. ¿Qué te parece si me llamas mañana a eso de las siete de la tarde?

A el le pareció que estaba magnífica, tan orgullosa y valiente como él, y asintió mientras se imaginaba su cuerpo redondeado por el embarazo. Hermione y él engendrarían un bebé sano.

Este alargó la mano y acarició la barbilla de la castaña.

—Me da igual si el bebé es niño o niña. No sé si te lo había dicho.

Le volvió a sonreír y pareció relajarse de nuevo.

—No, pero tenía esa impresión.

Entonces se acercó al escritorio de él y escribió algo en un bloc de notas.

—Tengo tu número de teléfono en mis archivos —le dijo él.

—De esta forma no tendrás que buscarlo.

Se sintió incómodo, pero Hermione no parecía nada incómoda. Se despidió con una mano.

—Me marcho a mi casa —anunció—. Se está haciendo tarde y tengo mucho que pensar.

—Seré un buen padre, Hermione —le aseguró Draco.

Él no tenía intención de decir eso, no quería convencerla de lo buena persona que era. Pero deseaba ese bebé enseguida, antes de hacerse más viejo y quedarse solo en el mundo.

—Eso nunca lo he dudado —le dijo—. Mañana a las siete, Draco.

Y después de decir eso, ella se marchó.

Hola, aquí les traigo una adaptación, ya esta terminada espero que la disfruten, iré subiendo tres capítulos a la semana, o según la recepción que tenga con ustedes… Para las que ya leyeron anteriormente gracias por sus comentarios, ya revise la historia y la corregí, ojala siga siendo de su agrado nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Aclaración: esta es una adaptación de Lori Foster, con los personajes H.P de nuestra amada J. K.R, espero que lo disfruten…_

 **CAPITULO II**

 **-ACUERDOS-**

Por la noche, tumbada en la cama, Hermione se despreció a sí misma. Era una manipuladora y una farsante, una persona horrible que estaba aprovechándose de otra. Draco no tenía ni idea del tipo de mujer con la que estaba tratando.

Desde los dieciséis años ella sabía que nunca podría tener hijos. Era físicamente imposible para ella. Así que había hecho de su negocio su vida.

Tragó saliva con dificultad mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos al recordar su visita al hospital siendo una niña con el vientre hinchado, un profundo dolor y sangrando. La había examinado un médico varón y había sido horrible. Aparte del dolor, ella se había sentido violada y mortificada. Y en los días siguientes sus padres habían estado muy callados, retraídos. Desde entonces, ella odiaba los hospitales y no acudía al médico a menos que fuera imprescindible.

Ella creía que había logrado archivar el pasado, que había enterrado los deseos que nunca podría hacer realidad. Pero, con la proposición de Malfoy, todo se despertaba de nuevo. Ella quería ser amada, tener hijos, sentirse deseada por un hombre especial que la considerara una mujer sensual.

No podía hacer nada respecto a los dos primeros deseos, pero el tercero sí podía intentarlo.

Se rumoreaba que el ex Slytherin era un amante excepcional. Ella tenía que admitir que saber eso había nutrido algunas de sus propias fantasías. Después de todo, en el fondo, ella seguía siendo una mujer y, en alguna ocasión, le había visto a él solamente como hombre, no como socio de negocios. Pero en la realidad no esperaba ni deseaba tener intimidad con el.

" _ **Hasta que había escuchado**_ _ **SU PLAN**_ _ **"**_.

Desde entonces no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa. Era evidente que Malfoy la admiraba y eso ya era algo. No sería amor, pero tampoco una experiencia sexual sin más. A ella le importaba el rubio, le parecía una buena persona y un hombre muy sexy.

Y él quería que ella fuera la madre de su hijo. Eso era un bellísimo regalo en sí mismo, el mayor de los cumplidos.

No tenía por qué enterarse de que ella no podía concebir, de que era estéril. Ella podía pedirle que hicieran las cosas de forma «natural», disfrutar de su masculinidad durante un par de semanas y luego decirle que no se había quedado embarazada. Él continuaría su camino, encontraría a otra mujer y tendría su hijo dentro del plazo que deseaba. Ella no dudaba ni un momento de que él alcanzaría su objetivo con éxito. Había multitud de mujeres ahí fuera más que deseosas de complacerlo.

Pero él le había hecho la propuesta a ella y de momento no podía rechazarlo sin más. Aún no. Escucharle hablar de «colocar su esperma» de una forma tan neutra y despreocupada la había excitado sobremanera. Sentimientos que llevaban mucho tiempo adormilados se habían despertado sin su consentimiento y habían azuzado su pasión junto con ternura y un deseo de tener un hijo. Todo eso unido le había hecho perder el sentido común.

Ella había leído todo lo que había encontrado sobre él, que era mucho. Había intentado seguirle los pasos, aunque parecía imposible porque él era tremendamente dinámico. Y además él amaba a su "familia" conformada por sus mejores amigos y ella sin embargo no tenía nadie a quien llamar familia.

El era un buen hombre, en todo el sentido de la palabra, encontrar de todo lo que muchos dijeran o pensaron el se había levantado de la peor de las desgracias, de casi perder incluso hasta la vida. Y había demostrado todo lo bueno que siempre existió dentro de el y lo tenia escondido bajo una mascara, que utilizo para sobrevivir, pero que tras el final de la guerra cayo para convertirse en quien realmente era. Ya no había rastros del Huron Botador por ningún lugar, solo aquella descarada sonrisa y todo lo bueno que tenían los representantes de Slytherin y que rara vez la personas solían ver.

 _-Y ella pensaba corromperlo en su propio beneficio-_

Ciertamente, ella era una farsante, pero no haría daño a nadie. A nadie más que a sí misma.

Fue una noche muy larga y un día aún más largo. Hacia las siete de la tarde y la castaña estaba tan nerviosa que creía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho.

Cuando sonó el teléfono, a las siete y tres minutos, dio un respingo. Se obligó a esperar unos cuantos tonos antes de contestar porque no quería parecer ansiosa.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Granger? Soy Draco.

Un saludo de lo más sencillo. Hermione carraspeó.

—Hola.

No le salía la voz pero no colgó el teléfono. Tenía una oportunidad e iba a aprovecharla. Por supuesto, no aceptaría nada de él, aparte de la extensión del laboratorio que él había aceptado concederle. No quería sentirse culpable por aprovecharse económicamente de él. Sólo usaría su cuerpo, y sólo durante un período breve de tiempo. —Hola. ¿Ya te has decidido? —preguntó él después de una larga pausa.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, tomó aire y habló:

—Sí. Pero quiero discutir algunas condiciones.

Ella lo oyó contener el aliento.

— ¿Significa eso que lo harás?

— Sí, pero con algunas…

—Ya te he oído, algunas condiciones. ¡Sean las que sean, te las concedo!

La alegría de él era más que evidente. El hombre estaba emocionado al creer que iba a conseguir el hijo que deseaba. Ella acalló la sensación de culpa.

— Deberías saber lo que quiero antes de acceder a ello.

— Puedo permitirme lo que sea. Sé que no eres avariciosa, no me llevarás a la bancarrota.

— Quiero olvidarme de los médicos.

Hubo una pausa interminable.

— ¿Disculpa? —dijo él por fin.

Lo había soltado muy rápido, pero si no lo hacía así, nunca lo hubiera dicho.

— No quiero pasar por el médico. Quiero… hacer las cosas de forma natural.

— ¿De forma natural? —preguntó él, estupefacto.

Ella estuvo a punto de gruñir de frustración. —¡Sí, natural! Tú y yo, juntos, como dispone la naturaleza.

Otro silencio.

— ¿Malfoy?

— Sigo aquí.

La gryffindor esperó. Podía oír el cerebro del Slytherin intentando aclarar sus pensamientos casi tanto como oía su propio corazón desbocado.

— ¿Te importaría decirme por qué? —Preguntó él al fin—. No, espera, ésta no es una conversación para tenerla por teléfono. ¿Estás ocupada?

— ¿Ahora?

—Sí, ahora. No quiero irme a dormir hasta que no haya comprendido lo que propones.

—Por supuesto —dijo ella—. Podemos encontrarnos en algún sitio.

—No, paso a recogerte. Sé dónde vives. Estaré allí lo antes posible.

Y lo oyó colgar el teléfono. Era demasiado tarde para cambiar de idea. Y como no sabía cuánto tiempo podía tardar él en llegar a su casa, se apresuró a su dormitorio para cambiarse de ropa. Pero cuando llegó al armario se detuvo sintiéndose ridícula. ¿Qué ropa podía ser apropiada para decirle a un hombre que aceptaría tener su hijo, pero sólo si a cambio le daba placer?

Sobre todo, sabiendo que lo estaba engañando y que él no obtendría nada de aquel acuerdo y menos aún lo que realmente deseaba, un bebé.

Draco contempló unos instantes la puerta del piso de ella y levantó la mano para llamar, pero la bajó otra vez. Maldición, ¿por qué las mujeres no podían hacer las cosas de forma sencilla? Él le había ofrecido a Hermione un trato claro y directo y ella lo había complicado pidiéndole que se acostaran y él le diera placer. No iba a ser una tarea difícil, pero él no quería involucrarse con ella. Él tenía unos planes y no quería desviarse de ellos.

El hecho era que Hermione Granger, hábil mujer de negocios y propietaria de los mayores laboratorios de investigación, sumamente inteligente y muy atrayente físicamente, quería hacer el amor con él. ¿Quién iba a pensar que le pediría algo así? Ella era un enigma, pero ese giro de los acontecimientos lo había pillado por sorpresa. Alguna vez, al visitarla en sus laboratorios y verla trabajar, él se había preguntado si ella se pondría alguna vez interesarse en el, mas allá de sus pociones e investigaciones. Le había parecido muy posible, pero lejano.

 _Y tras la petición de ella…_

Lo había logrado confundirlo y no le gustaba esa sensación. Y él tampoco quería ponerse a buscar otra posible madre. No. Él la había elegido a ella y no se rendiría sin al menos intentar razonar con ella.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo y llamó decidido a la puerta. Inmediatamente se abrieron otras dos puertas más: Hermione y los vecinos de otros dos pisos lo miraron.

Genial, aquello era justo lo que él necesitaba, público que lo mirara suspicaz.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

—Entra, por favor.

—No —dijo él, señalando con la mirada a los vecinos—. Mejor demos una vuelta en coche.

La castaña dudó unos instantes, ignorando a los curiosos.

—De acuerdo. Déjame ir a por mi chaqueta.

El maldijo para sí. Ésa era la situación que precisamente pretendía evitar. No necesitaba tener a nadie especulando sobre su relación con Granger porque no pensaba tener ninguna relación con ella. Si hubieran seguido su sencillo plan, él le hubiera dado la dirección del médico y luego habría estado atento a las noticias de si se había quedado embarazada. No tenía previsto esperarla en la puerta de su casa mientras servía de entretenimiento a los vecinos.

Esta regresó por fin, cerró la puerta y se giró hacia él.

—Ya estoy —le dijo, y se giró hacia los vecinos, por turno—. Hola Padma, Dean. Seguramente lo recuerden de Hogwarts, el es mi socio capitalista para la extensión de los laboratorios.

¿No es maravilloso?

Los vecinos asintieron y celebraron el logro de Hermione. Draco intentó salir de allí cuanto antes, pero tuvo que aguantar varios minutos de conversación superficial antes de poder marcharse.

— Que sea la última vez —le dijo a ella mientras salían a la calle por fin.

— ¿Cómo?

— Que sea la última vez que nos vemos en tu piso. Da lugar a demasiadas especulaciones. Sí no tenemos cuidado, provocaremos un escándalo. Y le abrió la puerta del copiloto de su coche, pero la gryffindor no subió.

— ¿Significa eso que quieres que quedemos otra vez? ¿Aceptas mis condiciones?

Qué forma de presionarlo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que ella podía ser tan avasalladora? Una cosa era ser espabilada y otra ser demasiado lista. Él adoptó su tono más evasivo.

—Me lo pensaré —dijo, y la hizo entrar en el coche.

—No hay mucho que pensar, Draco —dijo ella cuando él subió al coche—. No me gusta la idea de hacerlo en plan clínico, eso es todo. Si no te ves capaz de acariciarme, entonces no tenemos nada más que hablar. El agarró con fuerza el volante y apretó los dientes. ¿Que no era capaz de acariciarla? Pero si se moría de ganas de hacerlo en aquel mismo momento, con sus manos, con su boca, con todo su cuerpo… Pero no lo haría. Acariciarla una vez le llevaría a más y luego a perder la cabeza y…

— ¿Malfoy?

— ¿Podrías hacerme un favor, Granger? ¿Podrías quedarte callada hasta que lleguemos a la autopista? Entonces discutiremos tus condiciones.

—De acuerdo.

A él le molestó. Que ella accediera tan fácilmente, pero al menos se quedó callada durante cinco minutos y así él tuvo la oportunidad de recuperar el control de su libido.

— ¿Has considerado la posibilidad de que no conciba? — preguntó ella al cabo de un rato—. Después de todo, no hay ninguna garantía de que yo sea… tierra fértil para…. para que plantes tu semilla. ¿Cuánto tiempo estás dispuesto a dedicar a intentar dejarme embarazada?

¿Tierra fértil? ¿Plantar su semilla? El control que había conseguido recuperar el rubio se disipó al instante. ¿Cómo era posible que unos términos tan ingenuos le sonaran más sexy que las palabras más eróticas susurradas a su oído? Quizás era por que se imaginaba la situación. El nunca antes se había imaginado a una mujer embarazada con un hijo suyo y por eso tal vez todo lo que ella decía lo excitaba en demasía.

El carraspeó sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

—El médico comentó que harían falta varios intentos antes de que se lograra la fecundación —comentó.

— ¿Y si se hace de forma natural? ¿También hay un período de tiempo para eso?

Entonces se puso más nervioso.

—Eso no se lo he preguntado.

—Pues quizá deberías.

Sin poder aguantarlo más, Draco Malfoy abandonó la autopista y tomó un camino polvoriento que terminaba en medio del campo. Cuando él era más joven, solía acudir allí con chicas para hacerles arrumacos. El lugar había cambiado, pero seguía siendo un lugar solitario.

A pesar de que él estaba sudando, no apagó el motor ni la calefacción porque era una fría noche de principios de noviembre. Sí apagó las luces para sentirse algo arropado por las sombras. Se giró hacia ella dispuesto a discutir, pero se detuvo al mirarla.

La luz de la luna silueteaba sus rasgos y sacaba destellos a su cabello y a sus largas pestañas. Ella tenía las manos entrelazadas en su regazo. De pronto le pareció muy insegura de sí misma, muy vulnerable. Ella no solía mostrar ese lado suyo. Ella lo miró a los ojos y de nuevo él sintió una profunda frustración.

No se trataba de que Hermione no fuera hermosa. Era, con diferencia, la mujer más elegante que él había conocido, pero no era la típica guapa. Él había salido con mujeres más hermosas, había hecho el amor con ellas, incluso había tenido aventuras largas con ellas que lo habían dejado embobado. Pero Granger era la única mujer cuya personalidad, inteligencia y disposición le resultaban suficientemente atractivas como para pedirle que fuera la madre de su bebé. Y eso significaba algo. Como él no decía nada, la gryffindor añadió: —Sé que lo que te pido parece absurdo. Tú podrías tener a cualquier mujer que desearas y, como te conozco desde hace tiempo, sé que a mí no me deseas especialmente. Y me parece bien, porque hasta que me has propuesto tu plan, yo tampoco había pensado en ti de esa manera. Como sabes, mi carrera es mi vida —continuó ella con voz temblorosa—. Tú no quieres tener una relación estable y yo tampoco. Por eso tu idea me parece tan perfecta. No he dedicado tiempo ni esfuerzo a conocer a muchos hombres, y casi nunca a nivel íntimo. En estos tiempos no es muy recomendable ser promiscuo. Pero tampoco quiero tener una relación. Así que he pensado que los dos podíamos obtener lo que deseábamos.

Draco estudió el rostro de ella, anonadado. ¿Ella estaba proponiendo lo que él creía?

— Yo quiero un bebé. ¿Qué quieres tú, Hermione?

Ella desvió la mirada y la fijó en el exterior.

—Quiero una aventura apasionada, de las que nunca se olvidan. Durante dos semanas. Si en ese tiempo me quedo embarazada, el bebé será tuyo y continuaremos con tus planes. Si no, yo seguiré mi camino y tú podrás encontrar a otra mujer que quizás sea más fértil que yo. No me deberás nada. De hecho, me consideraré bien pagada.

— ¿Bien pagada? ¿Lo dices por el sexo? Así dicho pareces una…

— ¿Una mujer desesperada? Supongo que lo soy —dijo ella, y lo miró a los ojos—. Quiero saber lo que es estar con un hombre. Pero tiene que ser un hombre en quien confíe, con quien me sienta segura en todos los aspectos, incluso el de la salud.

Y tú encajas en ese perfil.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Granger, no eres virgen, ¿verdad?

—No, pero casi. Sólo he tenido sexo dos veces. Con el mismo hombre, o más bien con el mismo chico. La primera vez no me hizo desear una segunda, pero me dejé convencer. Supongo que esperaba que él lo hiciera mejor que la primera vez, pero no fue así.

Draco sonrió. ¿Acaso iba a puntuarle?

— ¿Qué hizo el chico que estuviera tan mal?

—No estoy segura de saber qué hizo mal, ya que nunca he tenido una experiencia de buen sexo, pero te diré que los dos estábamos casi completamente vestidos, apretujados y él gruñía todo el rato.

El Slytherin se obligó a no reírse.

— Supongo que puedo mejorar eso.

— Eso espero.

Y el soltó una risita ante el tono tan serio de ella.

— No recuerdo que ninguna mujer me pidiera que la complaciera a su gusto.

Asustas bastante, ¿lo sabías?

— No es mi intención. Y no pretendo menospreciar a ese chico. Estábamos en el colegio y él se enfocaba mucho en Quidditch. Seguramente fue culpa mía por no discriminar lo suficiente para mi primera y mi segunda vez, pero estaba demasiado preocupada queriendo descubrir el sexo. Escoger el compañero ideal requería más energía de la que yo quería dedicarle. En ese momento, no se me ocurrió decirle qué me gustaba o no me gustaba, algo que seguramente habría mejorado las cosas. Pero ahora que tú te me has presentado en bandeja de plata, confío en que los resultados sean más de mi agrado. Después de todo, tú tienes una reputación que cubre mis expectativas.

¿Una reputación? El ni siquiera quería entrar en ese tema con ella. Si ella había prestado atención a los chismorreos… Al menos parecía que los chismorreos lo favorecían. Malfoy gimió lleno de confusión.

—No lo sé, quiero decir, todo esto podría volverse contra nosotros.

Ella no se dejó llevar por la muestra de frustración de él.

— ¿Temes que al experimentar tu maravillosa técnica amorosa decida que no puedo vivir sin ti y quiera que te cases conmigo?

Las sospechas de ella se acercaban peligrosamente a la realidad. Tampoco él se consideraba un amante tan consumado, pero sabía que las mujeres solían asociar el sexo al amor. Y él le había dejado muy claro que…

— Comprendo cómo te sientes. El tema también me preocupa, pero por razones opuestas. En este momento tú sólo quieres un bebé, pero conforme veas transformarse a la mujer que va a darte ese hijo, conforme veas los cambios en su cuerpo, causados por ti y por el bebé, ¿estás seguro de que no transferirás tu afecto del bebé a la madre?

Él la miró como atontado. —No había planeado ver las transformaciones.

— ¿No? He leído en libros que los cambios son la parte más fascinante del embarazo. ¿No vas a querer sentir las pataditas de tu hijo en mi vientre? ¿No vas a querer estar presente en las ecografías del feto? La ecografía muestra hasta el más mínimo movimiento del bebé. Puedes incluso contarle los dedos de las manos y de los pies.

A Draco empezó a dolerle la cabeza ante tanta complicación.

— Creo… que tengo que pensármelo un poco más,

— Lo siento. Ahora te he confundido.

— No me has confundido, es que no me había planteado poder ver al bebé antes del parto. Sólo pensaba en después. Pero claro que quiero ver y sentir los cambios — dijo él, y la miró con atención—. ¿Te importaría si lo hago, si soy testigo de esos cambios?

Ella no respondió al instante. Luego sacudió la cabeza y habló en un murmullo.

—No, no me importaría. Si eso es lo que deseas… y si me quedo embarazada.

—No hay ninguna razón para dudar de que lo harás. Eres una mujer joven y sana, en los mejores años para tener un embarazo. Me he sometido a un reconocimiento médico y me han asegurado que tengo suficiente potencia para conseguir lo que me propongo. Hermione respiró hondo y le tendió la mano.

—Entonces, ¿trato hecho?

El estaba tan excitado que sabía que la mano le temblaba, pero aun así estrechó la de ella.

—Trato hecho —dijo con voz ronca.

— ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Fue como si ella hubiera preguntado: « ¿Cuándo quieres verme desnuda y acariciarme y penetrarme?», porque el efecto de sus palabras fue el mismo. Imágenes insoportablemente eróticas inundaron el cerebro de él, haciéndole difícil el respirar con normalidad. Tuvo que usar toda su capacidad para recomponerse.

— Supongo que deberías averiguar cuándo eres… —se detuvo y tragó saliva, pero se obligó a continuar—. Cuándo eres más fértil. ¿Llevas la cuenta de esas cosas?

—Por supuesto, todas las mujeres lo hacemos si no queremos tener una sorpresa. ¿Qué te parece si te lo comento cuando lo sepa y tratamos de ponernos de acuerdo?

A el le irritaba que ella pudiera hablar con tanta tranquilidad después de prácticamente haberle ordenado que la complaciera, que le hiciera el amor de una forma que ella nunca olvidara. Su cerebro estaba saturado de formas de cumplir con la petición de ella y a causa de eso no lograba articular palabra. —Me parece bien — dijo al fin.

— Comprobaré cuándo tengo más posibilidades de quedarme embarazada y te avisaré.

—A punta el teléfono de mi casa, Hermione. Quiero que me localices sin problema cuando… cuando estés preparada.

Ella sonrió segura de sí misma, cosa que a él le excitó aún más.

—Lo que tú digas, Malfoy.

El tragó saliva mientras se preguntaba si ella repetiría esas palabras cuando estuviera debajo de él, con las piernas abiertas, preparada para acogerlo en su interior y recibir su semen. El tampoco dijo nada, no era capaz de articular palabra.

Se dijo que debía terminar ese asunto lo antes posible. Sería la única forma de mantener la cordura.

La leona se pasó el resto del fin de semana estudiando todo lo que encontró sobre fertilidad. Aunque sus ciclos no eran regulares y ella sabía que no existía la posibilidad de que se quedara embarazada, pensó que sería más sencillo hacer las cosas como si todo fuera a salir bien, o Tony sospecharía. Ella tenía que fijar un día en el que comenzara su período.

Cuando por fin decidió que el mejor momento para concebir sería ese fin de semana, la invadió una mezcla de expectación, culpa y muchas dudas. Pero desechó sus inseguridades.

El lunes, una vez que llegó el contrato para la extensión del laboratorio según lo prometido, ella decidió que lo emplearía como una excusa para ponerse en contacto con él.

Ella le pasó el contrato a su abogado para que lo revisara, insistiendo en que le diera la máxima prioridad. El abogado se lo devolvió, con algunos cambios de poca importancia, al día siguiente. Se obligó a sí misma a dedicarle otro día para revisarlo, luego marcó el teléfono de la serpiente y fijó una comida de negocios con él a través de su secretaria.

Era miércoles por la mañana, cuatro días después de que hubieran cerrado el trato, y le parecía que lo habían sellado hacía años.

La secretaria le confirmó que Malfoy podía comer en el restaurante en el cual solían verse para sus reuniones de negocios. Pero ese día era diferente. La castaña salió de su oficina con el contrato en su portafolios, además de un libro sobre fertilidad y una sonrisa de expectación en el rostro.

El rubio ya estaba sentado cuando ella llegó. Había escogido una mesa apartada de las demás al fondo del restaurante, lejos de ojos y oídos curiosos. Esta aprobó su elección en su interior y se obligó a saludarlo como si fueran a tratar un asunto de negocios normal y corriente. El se puso en pie cuando ella se acercó a la mesa y no se sentó hasta que ella lo hubo hecho, sin apartar nunca la mirada de ella. El camarero les llevó la carta. Muy pocas cosas lograban quitarle el apetito a la gryffindor, así que pidió una ensalada y una sustanciosa sopa.

Draco la observó durante un largo rato y luego preguntó:

— ¿Tienes alguna objeción al acuerdo que te he enviado?

—Sólo hemos hecho algunos cambios mínimos —respondió, disipando su preocupación.

—Siempre haces cambios, Granger, y raramente son mínimos.

Ella sonrió. Él tenía razón. Ella era un tiburón para los negocios y estaba orgullosa de ello.

—No esperarás que acepte ciegamente tus reglas, ¿verdad, Malfoy? El contrato revisado por mí se adapta mucho mejor a mis objetivos, como verás.

El sonrió ligeramente.

—No tengo ninguna duda de que lo aprobaré. Raramente gano contra ti.

La forma en que él dijo eso, con un toque de orgullo, confundió Hermione.

¿Estaría diciendo la verdad o sólo intentaba que ella aceptara su plan? ¿Realmente él admiraba sus cualidades para los negocios? La idea le hizo sentirse muy bien, sobre todo porque sus otros socios masculinos solían sentirse intimidados o resentidos por la confianza que ella tenía en sí misma.

Ella sonrió con picardía.

—Ganas demasiado a menudo, así que perder de vez en cuando es bueno para tu carácter.

—Pero ganar es más divertido —replicó él—. De todas formas, en este caso no tenías que haber molestado a tu abogado. Ya te dije que te daría lo que quisieras.

—No.

— ¿Cómo dices?

Quería que su postura quedara muy clara. Su conciencia ya le estaba haciendo sentirse suficientemente mal por manipular a Draco Malfoy emocionalmente. No podía manipularlo también a nivel profesional.

—Quiero que este último acuerdo siga las mismas reglas que los anteriores. No tiene nada que ver con… el otro acuerdo. Examina lo que propongo, júzgalo como los otros y luego devuélvemelo.

— ¿Te echarás atrás si no apruebo tus cambios?

— Por supuesto que no —respondió ella, y sonrió—. Pero espero tener que trabajar en ellos si no son de tu agrado.

Él parecía estarse divirtiendo. Tenía la barbilla apoyada en la palma de la mano

y el codo apoyado en la mesa. De pronto él desvió la mirada.

— ¿Hay algo más que quieras comentarme?

Era más que evidente lo que estaba preguntando. Ella dejó el tenedor en su plato y apartó todo a un lado. Abrió su portafolio, sacó el libro sobre el embarazo y lo abrió por la página que había señalado.

Malfoy lo vio y se puso tenso.

—He estado documentándome sobre nuestro otro asunto y parece que este fin de semana es el momento más adecuado. Según este libro, debería ovular el sábado, día más o día menos.

— ¿Así que tu período fértil se acaba dentro de dos semanas, coincidiendo con la fecha tope que marcaste?

Dos semanas de límite, ése era el período que ella le había propuesto para intentar dejarla embarazada. Si no sucedía, su trato se rompería. Hermione casi gritó de satisfacción al darse cuenta de su audacia.

—Eso es, dos semanas exactamente.

Ella había decidido ese período de tiempo igual que su supuesto momento ideal para concebir, al azar. Pero ella no se quedaría embarazada, no con un solo ovario y unas menstruaciones muy irregulares. No podía quedarse embarazada si no ovulaba, era un hecho con el que convivía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

A pesar de lo avergonzada que se sentía, estaba decidida a seguir adelante. El Slytherin no había accedido muy convencido a las condiciones que ella había fijado, y si aquello iba a ser la aventura más romántica de su vida, ella quería que él se implicara en cuerpo y alma.

Como todo trato de negocios, para lograr el éxito había que tener un buen plan.

Y ella había diseñado un plan muy bueno. Para cuando hubiera terminado con él,

Malfoy estaría ansioso por empezar.

—Creo que puedo conseguir unos días libres, ¿y tú? —comenzó ella.

— ¿Unos días libres?

—Por supuesto —respondió ella, frunciendo el ceño—. Según el libro, se necesita un tiempo considerable. Escucha esto: La pareja debe tener relaciones al menos dos veces con un intervalo de seis horas entre cada una. ¿Lo ves? No veo razón para seguir con este plan si no vamos a hacerlo con el entusiasmo necesario. A cosas como ésta no se les puede meter prisa.

—Yo… esto…

—Hay algo más.

Draco enarcó las cejas porque no era capaz dé hablar. Ella continuó con su plan:

—Aquí dice que deberías no practicar sexo hasta entonces para que tu esperma alcanzara una concentración más alta —ella se detuvo y bebió un sorbo de té mientras lo observaba atentamente—. Tienes que mantenerte célibe hasta que estemos juntos. ¿Eso te supone un problema?

—Hermione…

Ella se apresuró a explicarle por qué era necesario. Él no tenía por qué saber que ella se lo estaba pidiendo por una repentina actitud posesiva.

—No querrás diezmar tu esperma, Huroncito, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Esto está bien.

No quiso que él advirtiera lo aliviada que se sentía, así que se concentró en pasar otra página del libro. El se fijó en algo que ella había subrayado, esta intentó cerrar el libro, pero él se lo impidió.

— ¿Y esto qué es, más datos que has destacado? —preguntó él con voz ronca.

—Sí —contestó ella, conteniéndose para no mirarlo.

—Supongo que tienen que ver con nosotros, ¿no? Por favor, cuéntame qué dicen.

—Quizás sería mejor esperar a después…

—Me muero de curiosidad —dijo él en tono burlón. Ella sí lo miró entonces.

—De acuerdo.

Colocó el libro delante de ella y carraspeó. Había logrado salir de otras situaciones difíciles sin perder su elegancia. Vio que el rubio tomaba un sorbo de agua y comenzó a leer.

—También dice: Para asegurarse el éxito, la mujer debe quedarse tumbada durante varios minutos después del acto, preferiblemente con el hombre aún dentro de ella y con las rodillas flexionadas para que el semen permanezca cerca del cuello del útero.

Draco estuvo a punto de ahogarse. La leona lo golpeó en la espalda con tanta fuerza, que estuvo a punto de levantarlo de la silla. Él detuvo su mano y la miró hasta que ella la apartó.

Hermione estaba contenta con la reacción de él. Si conseguía pillarlo desprevenido, él no tendría oportunidad de descubrir su plan.

— ¿Seguro que ya sabías todo esto? Después de todo, es idea tuya.

—No —respondió él, negando con la cabeza—. Mi idea no incluía «quedarme dentro de ti varios minutos».

— ¿Te da asco la idea? —le desafió ella, haciéndose la ofendida, aunque sabía que el problema de él era más bien el contrario y sobre todo el tono tan íntimo de la conversación—. ¿Preferirías que me tumbara en una fría camilla mientras un médico me insemina con una jeringuilla?

Él le tomó la mano por encima de la mesa.

—Hermione, creo que no te haces una idea de cómo me está afectando todo esto.

Sólo soy un hombre, ¿sabes?, y no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de conversaciones.

La mano de él era cálida y grande. Ella cerró los ojos y sintió una nueva ola de culpa. Estaba jugando con él para obtener su propio beneficio y a él le estaba costando sobrevivir a ello.

— Lo siento. No debería seguir con esto. La verdad es que yo también estoy un poco incómoda —dijo ella, esperando que un poco de sinceridad ayudara a suavizar la situación—. Estoy intentando ser abierta y directa con esto para que podamos abordarlo como un asunto meramente de negocios.

—Lo sé y lo comprendo —dijo él.

Dudó un momento y luego le soltó la mano y se recostó en su silla. La miró ardiente e intensamente.

—Pero no creo que esto vaya a funcionar, Hermione —añadió.

 _Hola, muchas gracias aquellos que comentaron la historia, revise lo que me aconsejaron, les dejo otro capitulo en compensación por su apoyo, nos leemos el miércoles 23/12._


	3. Chapter 3

_Aclaración: esta es una adaptación de Lori Foster, con los personajes H.P_ _de nuestra amada J.K.R, espero que lo disfruten…_

 **CAPITULO III**

 **-CON LAS MANOS EN LA MASA-**

A Hermione se le detuvo el corazón del pánico. ¿Lo había presionado demasiado?

— ¿Quieres cancelarlo?

— ¡No! —exclamó él, abandonando su pose desenfadada e inclinándose hacia ella—.No, es sólo que no creo que sea capaz de contemplar esto más que de forma personal. Lo he pensado mucho en los últimos días y no creo que me sea posible acostarme con una mujer, a la que conozco y admiro para más señas, y fingir que no es algo íntimo. Pero sí creo que, si lo intentamos, podremos superarlo.

—No estoy segura de comprenderte —

Al menos él no quería cancelar su acuerdo y eso era lo más importante.

—Creo que deberíamos contemplar esto como una aventura —comentó él—. Siempre que limitemos nuestros encuentros al… proceso, deberíamos ser capaces de mantener la perspectiva en este asunto.

—Ya entiendo, nada de quedar en plan amigos entre nuestros encuentros sexuales.

—Exacto. Nos veremos cuando corresponda, pero el resto del tiempo nuestra relación continuará como hasta ahora.

—O sea, a nivel puramente profesional.

—Exacto.

La castaña jugueteó con su tenedor, en cierta forma se sentía insultada.

—Eso se ajusta bien a mi objetivo —dijo en tono seco—. Disfrutaré de ti mientras tú empleas todas tus habilidades masculinas para dejarme embarazada.

Según lo decía Granger, se imaginó la escena y tuvo que contener el aliento.

—Y en cuanto al resto, si recuerdas lo que hablamos, no tengo tiempo para salir con nadie —añadió.

El apretó los puños mientras la miraba a los ojos, como si quisiera decir algo, pero en lugar de eso, sacudió la cabeza y habló:

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo. Y este fin de semana me va bien.

¿Comenzamos el viernes por la noche? —Habré acabado mi trabajo hacia las seis — apuntó ella

—De acuerdo —dijo él.

Draco agarró sus cubiertos y la gryffindor advirtió que le temblaban las manos. Ella también se estremeció, de impaciencia.

—Reservaré algo en un lugar privado y nos encontraremos allí. De esa forma, nadie nos verá juntos, lo cual es importante. Tenemos que mantener nuestra distancia social —comentó él.

No le importaba mantener la distancia en público, lo que le interesaba era la cercanía cuando estuvieran a solas, así que asintió.

—Yo también prefiero que nadie sospeche que hay algo entre nosotros. No quiero dar pie a habladurías que originen un escándalo.

Él soltó una risita.

—Por lo menos no tendrás que preocuparte por si tus padres o amigos se enteran. Yo sí: todos mis amigos viven cerca de mí y se creen con el derecho a enderezar mi vida. Cada vez que hay un asomo de escándalo, les encuentro a todos delante de mi puerta deseando entrometerse.

—Y lo que pensamos hacer es la viva definición de la palabra « ** _escándalo_** » — señaló la leona.

—Lo que significa que mis amigos se daría un auténtico festín conmigo. —

Hermione estaba fascinada. A menudo se había preguntado de qué forma se habría criado junto a sus amigos el Slytherin, para caer tan lejos del árbol, es decir escapar de las costumbres arcaicas de sus familias y dar la espalda a todo aquello que conocían desde el momento de su nacimiento y prevalecer como hombres y mujeres de pensamiento independiente con grandes valores.

Por lo que la castaña deducía y podía ver a lo largo del tiempo en que se conocían, la mayoría de los ex Slytherin eran todo lo contrario a lo que mostraba en sus años escolares y era algo por lo cual los admiraba, el valor de ellos era enorme, sacrificaron muchas cosas, pero siempre se mantuvieron unidos como uno, apoyándose incondicionalmente. Eran más que amigos, eran una _familia_ , una por lo que lucharon.

Y dado todo esto sabía que -El- era buena persona, así que ella suponía que sus amigos también tenían que ser buena gente.

Entonces lo miro con aire divertido y le pregunto:

— ¿Entonces ellos no saben nada de lo que estás planeando? Me refiero a lo del bebé y eso.

—En absoluto. Mis amigos son muy tradicionales en algunos aspectos, son de los que creen que hay que hacer las cosas siguiendo su orden correcto. Al menos es así en lo que respecta a la familia.

— ¿Casarse lo primero? — lo dijo con una pequeña mirada picara y de complicidad.

—Sí —respondió él, y esbozó una sonrisa que derritió a la Hermione—. Se han esforzado mucho en intentar casarme con alguien. Cada uno me ha presentado al menos a tres posibles esposas. No logro hacerles comprender que prefiero escoger yo cuando decida que ha llegado el momento.

Entonces se dio cuenta de pronto de que habían roto sus reglas. Hablar de la familia de Malfoy superaba el nivel profesional y además era algo peligroso: cuanto más conocía de él, más atractivo le resultaba. En muy poco tiempo, lo había empezado a ver como un hombre de lo más deseable, y a cada minuto que pasaba sus sentimientos hacia él crecían. Hubo un momento en que se planteó si esos sentimientos no estarían escondidos desde antes, esperando salir. Lo cual era una perspectiva bastante aterradora. No podía permitirse, ni profesional ni emocionalmente, enamorarse de él. Así que decidió desviar el tema hacia algo menos íntimo.

El resto de la cena hablaron de las nuevas modificaciones en los laboratorios y que partes se extenderían y otros detalles.

El rubio discutió ferozmente cuando algo no le parecía, pero ella rebatió todos sus argumentos. Al final de la cena, había logrado que aceptara los cambios y le prometiera firmar el contrato revisado en cuanto le llegara.

En la puerta del restaurante, Draco la tocó en el brazo a modo de despedida.

—El viernes a las seis —le recordó.

—Estaré lista.

El dio un par de pasos hacia su coche y luego se detuvo y se giró hacia ella.

—Espero que sepas en lo que te has metido. Y esta no flaqueó. Cuando tomaba una decisión, no dejaba espacio para remordimientos. Le sostuvo la mirada y asintió.

—Bien. Porque creo que en cuanto traspasemos la puerta de la habitación, no podré mantener el control. Has presionado mucho en este acuerdo para hacerlo a tu manera, señorita, más que en ningún otro. Me has exigido que te dé placer y que dedique mucho tiempo a hacerlo —dijo él, y le rozó la mejilla con un dedo—. El viernes por la noche descubrirás que yo también tengo mis exigencias.

La gryffindor lo observó alejarse y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Eso espero, Draco—susurró—. Eso espero.

-o-

Hermione estaba molesta consigo misma: sabía que no iba a lograr revisar como iban las nuevas modificaciones en los experimentos adecuadamente y mas con la cabeza en cualquier lugar, menos en donde estaba.

Había pasado la tarde del viernes depilándose y haciéndose la manicura y luego se había ido a casa a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Tenía previsto regresar enseguida al laboratorio para hacer algo de inventario, pero se entretuvo decidiendo lo que iba a poner; quería algo sencillo y atractivo pero que no evidenciara que quería resultar atractiva.

Cuando regresó al laboratorio, quedaba poco tiempo antes de que Draco pasara a recogerla. La encargada se marchó y la castaña se quedó a solas en su despacho revisando curriculums para el nuevo establecimiento. Siempre había tenido buenos empleados; había aprendido de Malfoy que lo bueno se pagaba y siempre había sido generosa con sus trabajadores.

En cuanto pensó en el Slytherin, miles de imágenes volvieron a inundar su mente.

Quizá debería haberse comprado algo especial para ese encuentro, pensó Mientras observaba su falda beige y su casaca a juego. La casaca se cerraba con botones desde el pecho hasta el dobladillo y, cuando se imaginó Draco Malfoy desabrochándolos uno a uno, se estremeció.

En lugar de ponerse sus medias habituales había escogido unas de seda hasta medio muslo con un liguero rosa pálido. Incluso se había perfumado en lugares estratégicos. Se había puesto tacones que hacían que sus piernas parecieran más largas y deseables. Para equilibrar el conjunto, se había dejado el pelo suelto, que le caía sobre los hombros.

Estaba nerviosa. Seguramente se sentiría más segura de sí misma si se hubiera puesto algo más atrevido y sexy. Normalmente la ropa interior era lo que le daba la confianza en sí misma, sobre todo si nadie más que ella sabía lo que llevaba puesto.

Acerco una de sus manos al borde de falda y la removió un poco al llegar al ligero muy sensual con encaje a pesar de ser simple y no tan llamativo como otros que tenia. Pasó el dedo por encima del suave tejido. Se imaginó las manos de el deslizándose sobre aquello y se estremeció.

De pronto la puerta de su despacho se abrió y dio un respingo y se volvió hacia el. Era Malfoy, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir. Esta lo observó entrar sin poder reaccionar. Se miraron a los ojos y él se dirigió hacia a la leona, que aún tenía la mano en el ligero. Cuando llegó junto a la castaña, El Sly la admiró de arriba a abajo y se detuvo unos segundos en el ligero.

— ¿Estamos solos? —preguntó él.

Ella asintió.

—Estaba terminando de…

Él acercó un dedo a sus labios; su mirada era decidida y llena de deseo. Deslizó su mano entre su pelo y la agarró por la nuca, luego se acercó hasta que sus piernas rozándoselas.

 _Y la besó…_

Había merecido la pena la espera. Draco no recordaba haber sentido nunca tanto deseo por una mujer. El jugueteo había sido lo que más lo había excitado. Hermione, con su forma decidida y avasalladora de hacer las cosas, lo había seducido completamente. Era extraño, pero él nunca habría dicho que la gryffindor trasladaría su actitud en los negocios a algo tan personal. Él sabía tan poco de la vida personal de ella…

Por ejemplo, si alguna vez se pondría algo tan sexy como aquel ligero que la había visto acariciando con su mano al entrar. O si tendría más de esa lencería.

No era que le diera gran importancia a esas cosas, pero solo de imaginarse a Granger con ese tipo de prendas se le hacia agua a la boca.

Pero eso era algo que iba a averiguar pronto, porque era evidente que se comportaba igual para conseguir lo que deseaba, ya fuera en los negocios o en el placer. Y lo deseaba a él. Ese pensamiento lo había asediado toda la semana y había tenido que emplearse a fondo para no perder el control. Lo que él necesitaba era una noche larga, ardiente y apasionada con Hermione. Y luego podría quitársela de la cabeza y verla con perspectiva, tanto a ella como a la razón por la que estaban teniendo ese " _negocio_ ". Pero lo cierto era que el sabor de aquella mujer era delicioso.

Sabía que debería terminar el beso y darle tiempo a de tomar aliento, pero la castaña no se resistía ni parecía abrumada, sino que le dejaba campo para que hiciera lo que quisiera. Él le acarició el labio inferior con la lengua y la oyó gemir.

Aparte de la mano con la que le sujetaba la nuca, no la tocaba en ningún otro lado. Granger tenía sus manos a los lados de su cuerpo, como si le asustara moverlas. Él se apartó un poco y contempló su rostro: tenía los ojos entrecerrados, como si las largas pestañas le pesaran mucho; seguía con los labios entreabiertos y tenía las mejillas encendidas. Le gustó aquella imagen.

—Vamos a mi casa —anunció él.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces y carraspeó.

—Creía que íbamos a ir a un hotel…

—Mi casa tiene mucha privacidad. Y no quiero andar recorriendo la ciudad, demasiada gente me conoce. Además, hoy es mi cumpleaños; alguien podría querer invitarme a una botella de champán o algo parecido y, una vez que estemos solos, no quiero que nadie nos moleste.

Esta abrió mucho los ojos.

—Feliz cumpleaños. Se me ha olvidado por completo…. Deberías estarlo celebrando con alguien especial.

Él estuvo a punto de decirle que ella era especial, quizás incluso demasiado especial, pero se contuvo.

—No te preocupes, este plan está muy bien —dijo, y la besó fugazmente—. No se me ocurre mejor manera de celebrar el día. Vas a darme el mejor regalo del mundo.

Nada más decirlo, pensó podía malinterpretarlo, así que se apresuró a explicarse:

—Me refiero a un bebé.

—Ya sabía a qué te referías.

Pero él estaba mintiendo, tanto a Granger como a sí mismo. En aquel momento, la deseaba con tanta fuerza que la idea de dejarla embarazada había pasado a un segundo plano y lo que lo poseía era pura lujuria. Él seguía queriendo un bebé, y con muchas ganas, pero se sorprendió deseando que necesitaran un par de intentos antes de que lo concibieran. Él quería agotar su deseo por ella para luego poder concentrarse en otras cosas.

La castaña estaba nerviosa, lo cual le era totalmente nuevo. Se acomodo la falda, tomo su bolso y salieron de su despecho para chequear el laboratorio antes de irse

Draco contempló a su alrededor, siempre le maravillaba lo bien dispuesto que estaba el lugar, estaba aprovechado al máximo de forma que daba sensación de amplitud y exclusividad.

Después de todo era un laboratorio de éxito y era fácil ver el porqué. Todo estaba colocado de forma que destilaba un toque de elegancia, sin perder su propósito, ese lugar inspiraba quedarse a trabajar. Había cosas de lo más curiosas y otras no tan agradables a la vista, sin embargo para su sorpresa se percibía en el aire aromas sensuales que impregnaban la atmósfera y el espacio, seguramente serian algunas de las nuevas variaciones en algunas pociones experimentales, el conocía mucho del tema y esos aromas no los reconocía, su curiosidad se despertó preguntándose que serian.

.

Ella garraspeó.

—Estaba pensando en pedir más de éstas —dijo señalando unas flores de las cuales provenían el aroma que anteriormente se preguntaba de que serian.

—. Sabía que la variación iba a tener éxito, pero los resultados han superado mis expectativas, sin embargo tenemos algunos detalles que ajustar…

Esas flores que ves son una especie nueva, logramos mutar dos especies, una era muy difícil de cultivar y muy necesaria para el preparado de determinadas pociones curativas de gran demanda, sin embargo la otra se extiende como una plaga, si bien también se ocupa para el preparado de algunos brebajes, no es un inconveniente conseguirla. Por ello experimentamos para hacer que determinadas propiedades se transfieran. De esta manera logramos que los efectos y propiedades de la primera prevalezcan, pero con la ventaja que ahora no será un problema cultivarla. Pero lo más importante bajaran los costos para aquellos que necesiten esas pociones, sin ver golpeada su economía.

El único inconveniente, es que no hemos podido erradicar el aroma de las flores de la segunda planta. —

El rubio la miro extrañado el experimento era brillante en muchas formas, sin dejar del lado el hecho que velaba por los intereses de quienes menos posibilidades tenían y necesitaban. Pero eso no era lo que le causaba curiosidad, así que simplemente se lo pregunto.

— ¿Por que querrían erradicar aquel aroma tan agradable? —

Granger lo miro fijamente con una mirada que dejaba ver que le causaba gracia lo que le iba a decir.

— Bueno Malfoy es bastante sencillo, estas flores despiden feromonas, que son afrodisíacas, si uno pasa mucho tiempo en su entorno las cosas se pueden poner un poco "candentes" si me entiendes. Y antes que lo preguntes son aprueba de cualquier hechizo o barrera, por ello necesitamos erradicar ese aroma particular, su potencia a aumento debido a la mutación.

—Interesante, muy interesante— le respondió el, con una mirada cargada de deseo y lujuria.

Ella asintió. El Slytherin sabía que estaba nerviosa, pero no pudo evitar hacerle la pregunta que le rondaba.

— ¿Cómo sabes que la situación se pone "candente"? ¿Acaso Tú, sufriste los efectos? —preguntó él, acariciando la flor.

La leona irguió la espalda, con un gesto desafiante que él comenzaba a reconocer, y asintió.

—Por supuesto que sí. Yo me encargo personalmente de cada uno de los experimentos.

Draco echó otro vistazo rápido al laboratorio y su mirada se detuvo en la flor en cuestión, de unos llamativo y aterciopelados pétalos de color azul oscuro, inspiro apreciando más aquel embriagador aroma. Gran error, se le disparó la libido y supo que tenían que marcharse, si antes le costaba contenerse, ahora que las feromonas estaban comenzando a afectarle se le hacia imposible. Debían marcharse de allí antes de que no pudiera seguir controlándose.

— ¿Podemos irnos ya? — le pregunto de improviso con la voz algo estrangulada.

Asintió, por que dudaba de poder hilar dos palabras ya que estaba tan excitada como él, y agarró su abrigo. Malfoy le ayudó a ponérselo y la tomó del brazo camino de la salida. Estaba temblando y él quería que se sintiera cómoda y segura, así que pensó en decirle algo; pero cuando vio sus pezones duros mientras cerraba la puerta del laboratorio, no fue capaz de articular palabra. Quería tocar aquellos senos y comprobar si eran tan suaves como parecían; quería saborearlos, saborear su cuerpo entero. Y quería darle todo el placer que le había pedido.

Al principio eso le había parecido una orden difícil y le había intimidado.

Ninguna mujer le había hecho nunca esa petición directa. Pero él no se acobardaba ante la presión y, cuanto más había pensado en ello y en cómo responder a la demanda, más se había excitado. Hacer negocios con Granger le resultaba muy estimulante. Y tener sexo con ella sería aún mejor. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que tenía un desafío por delante, y le encantaban los desafíos.

Además, si no se quedaba embarazada al primer intento, tenían mucho tiempo para seguir probando, pensó él mientras salían del aparcamiento en coche.

Esa idea lo hizo sonreír.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó esta.

Él se giró hacia para verla y vio que lo miraba con cautela y timidez.

—No irás a cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad? —inquirió él.

—No, pero esa sonrisa tuya me ha puesto nerviosa.

Él captó el leve temblor de su voz y le acarició la mano, que tenía en su regazo.

—Es sólo que estoy…

— ¿Deseoso?

—Es una palabra muy adecuada —dijo él, y sonrió—. ¿Y tú?

Hermione respiró hondo. —También —susurró.

Draco agarró el volante con fuerza. Nunca una sola palabra lo había excitado tanto. Quiso acelerar a fondo y llegar rápidamente a su casa, pero las calles estaban congestionadas de compradores y parecía que todo el mundo había decidido salir a comprar ese viernes por la tarde. Se maldijo en silencio.

— ¿Está muy lejos adonde tenemos que ir? —inquirió ella.

—Serán unos veinte minutos en coche —contestó él—. ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo pasar por algún sitio de comida para llevar.

Lo miró.

—No, no tengo hambre.

A él le gustó la sensación de Granger tenía tantas ganas de llegar a su casa como él. Se detuvieron delante de un semáforo en rojo.

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece si me das un beso rápido? Necesito algo para sobrevivir hasta que lleguemos.

Respiró aguadamente un par de veces y se inclinó hacia él. Este la besó en los labios, recostándola sobre el respaldo de su asiento; deslizó su lengua en la boca de ella y la besó apasionadamente. La castaña se abrazó a él y lo apretó contra sí.

El semáforo se puso en verde y, a paso lento, el tráfico se movió.

Siguieron besándose y haciéndose arrumacos a cada oportunidad. El rubio sabía que estaban volviéndose locos mutuamente, pero no quiso detener las caricias. Por fin, después veinticinco minutos de dulce tortura, llegaron a su casa.

La gryffindor tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía concentrada en su respiración, tenía el abrigo abierto, las rodillas apretadas la una contra la otra y le temblaban las manos.

—Hemos llegado —le anunció suavemente.

Se inclinó hacia delante lentamente y observó la casa de él en silencio durante varios segundos.

—-Draco, es preciosa… —comentó, maravillada.

A él le agradó que le gustara.

—La mandé construir hace unos años. Me aseguré de que talaran la menor cantidad de árboles posible.

—Parece parte del paisaje.

Ésa había sido la intención. La casa, de piedra, madera y pizarra, se fundía con su entorno; era de un solo nivel y estaba rodeada de robles y pinos.

—Ahora no se ve a primera vista siempre ocurre cuando estamos en primavera y verano los árboles la ocultan casi por completo y esa es la intención. En invierno y otoño cuando los árboles están sin hojas se ve mejor la casa, y la nieve hace el resto —explicó él mientras abría el garaje con el mando a distancia y metía el coche.

El garaje, preparado para albergar cuatro vehículos, sólo tenía uno y estaba silencioso.

Malfoy detuvo el coche, apagó el motor y se bajó. La ayudó a salir y la besó de nuevo; y esa vez, como estaban en privado, dio rienda suelta a su pasión y a sus manos: recorrió su espalda, sintiendo su calor incluso a través del abrigo, y se detuvo en su trasero redondo y duro.

Hermione contuvo el aliento y después gimió cuando él la acercó hacia sí. El supo que sentía su erección y que estaba reaccionando a ello. «Ésta es Hermione Granger, la fría mujer de negocios, y está restregándose contra mí, temblando y deseando más», pensó él.

Era algo tan maravilloso, extraño y excitante al mismo tiempo, que resultaba casi insoportable. El Slytherin sintió que se endurecía aún más si cabía; estaba a punto de explotar.

Condujo a la castaña hacia la puerta que conducía a la casa; no quería hacerle el amor en el garaje. Pero cuando levantó la mirada, sus ojos se detuvieron en sus senos perfectos y en sus pezones endurecidos. Él le abrió más el abrigo y cubrió sus senos con sus manos, acariciándolos y sintiendo su peso. Su piel era suave y cálida y sus pezones despuntaban por dentro de la casaca. Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió de placer y deseo.

Antes de pensar en lo que hacía, le desabrochó tres botones de la casaca, llevaba un sujetador de satén y encaje color café, tan fino que era casi transparente. Aquello lo encendió más aún. Rozó uno de los pezones con un dedo, jugueteando con él, y la hizo estremecerse. Entonces él perdió el control; gruñó, apartó el sujetador levemente bajo a sus senos y siguió acariciando el pezón con la mano. Entonces comenzó a jadear.

— Draco…

Aquella palabra, dicha como un ruego, lo hizo volver en sí. Estaba deseando saborearla, pero tampoco debía precipitar las cosas. Contempló su hermoso cuerpo, con los pechos expuestos e incitantes, y la rodeó por la cintura para llevarla al interior de la casa. Giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta.

— ¡Sorpresa!

Draco Malfoy dio un respingo. Sus amigos y sus familias al completo estaban delante de él, rodeada de globos y banderines. Todo el mundo necesitó un segundo para darse cuenta de lo inoportuno de la escena y entonces fue cambiándoles la expresión.

Draco vio que su Pansy ahogaba un grito, su Blaise soltaba una risita y Theo esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.

El no lograba moverse; tanto él como Hermione parecían haberse quedado paralizados. Este vio a su sobrino de seis años mirar a la castaña y cómo Dhapne le tapaba los ojos con una mano. Entonces reaccionó: cerró la puerta de nuevo e intentó pensar en qué hacer a continuación.

—Oh, Dios mío…

Draco miró a Hermione, que se había tapado la cara con las manos y estaba temblando.

—Oh, Dios mío… —dijo ella de nuevo.

Seguía con los senos al descubierto y, por encima de todo, él deseó saborear aquellos pezones rosados. Deseó que sus amigos desaparecieran, pero cuando oyó la carcajada general dentro de su casa, supo que ninguno de ellos se movería de allí.

Menuda panda de metomentodos.

—Oh, Dios mío…

El Slytherin frunció el ceño. No podía dejar de pensar en mordisquear uno de esos pezones.

— ¿Estás rezando o maldiciendo?

Lo miró por entre sus dedos con una expresión más amenazadora de la que él le había visto nunca.

—Me habías prometido privacidad, Malfoy —dijo, apretando los dientes—.

Hay al menos treinta personas ahí dentro.

—No. Si han venido todos, y por el volumen de la carcajada me temo que así sea, serán unos diez, doce a lo sumo. Parecen más por los niños.

Se destapó la cara y lo miró. Parecía darle igual estar medio desnuda y que el tenía una mano sobre el picaporte para impedir que nadie abriera la puerta, de todas formas acercó la otra a uno de sus senos expuestos.

—Draco… —susurró, dando un respingo.

Él no sabía cómo ella podía cambiar de estar enfadada y fría, a sensual y suplicante tan rápidamente.

—Sólo una caricia, Mia, ¿de acuerdo? Luego solucionaré todo esto.

No pareció entender y seguramente por eso no protestó.

El rubio se inclinó hacia delante y acercó su boca al pezón. Tratando de no pensar en sus amigos que estaban pasando tras la puesta, pero sobre todo como le acaba de decir "Mia".

La leona ahogó un grito de placer y él se introdujo el pezón en la boca; lo acarició con la lengua y lo mordisqueó suavemente, haciéndolo despuntar aún más. Esta gimió y él succionó el pezón y apretó mas su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Entonces llamaron suavemente a la puerta.

—Ya puedes entrar, Dragon. He mandado a los niños a la cocina a por ponche —

Dijo Theo.

Entones maldijo en voz baja y apoyó la frente en el pecho de la gryffindor. Ella se apartó bruscamente y se vistió mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura.

—Tranquilízate, Granger, no hay problema.

—Eso, Granger, no hay problema —dijo Theo al otro lado de la puerta—. Nos alegramos de que te unas a la fiesta.

— ¡Márchate, Theo!—gruñó Malfoy totalmente cabreado

—De acuerdo, pero volveré si en dos minutos no os habéis presentado aquí. Los dos.

Una vez decentemente tapada, la no tan gryffindor contempló el garaje y el se dio cuenta de que estaba intentando encontrar una forma de salir de allí.

—Olvídalo. Ellos no van a dejarme que me vaya, así que tú también estás atrapada.

—Pero si tú no querías esto —gimió, abrazándose por la cintura—. Son tus amigos, tu familia, Draco, parte de tu vida privada, y yo no quiero entrometerme. Los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en que no me entrometería.

Malfoy suspiró. Y tenía razón, pero había que aceptar lo inevitable.

—Encontraré alguna manera de echar a mis amigos de mi casa. Simplemente sé un poco amable. Ellos no necesitan saber más que somos socios.

La mirada de esta, le indicaba lo estúpida que le parecía la idea.

— ¿Que sea un poco amable? ¿Después de lo que nos han visto haciendo? -dijo, y negó con la cabeza—. No voy a entrar ahí.

—Granger…

— ¡Nos han visto! —Él se encogió de hombros.

—No es asunto suyo. Si alguien se pone impertinente contigo, diles que te dejen en paz. O mejor aún, avísame y yo los manejaré.

No parecía nada convencida. El rubio le acarició el rostro.

—Te he visto en tu trabajo, señorita. Puedes manejar a unos pocos amigos, invasivos y curiosos. Eres todo un tiburón, ¿lo recuerdas? Y ahora recupera la compostura.

Inspiró hondo y asintió insegura. Draco fijó su mirada en la boca de ella y maldijo en voz baja.

— ¿Sabes lo frustrado que me siento en este momento? ¿Sabes lo excitado que estoy?

Entonces la chica pareció recuperar algo de su aplomo.

—No más que yo, supongo. Después de todo, esta fue idea mía. Por lo que recuerdo, tú eras bástate reticente a aceptar.

—Porque era un idiota —dijo él, y se giró hacia la puerta—. Supongo que puedo soportar esto durante unas pocas horas. ¿Cuánto tiempo durará una fiesta de cumpleaños organizada por tus amigos y tus sobrinos?

Intentó esbozar una sonrisa serena mientras los amigos de Malfoy se alineaban para saludarla, El esperó hasta que todo el mundo le prestó atención y habló con una abrumadora sinceridad:

—Escuchad todos: ésta es Hermione Granger, como ya lo sabrán, una socia. Es la dueña de los laboratorios - _Prince-_ y hoy estábamos trabajando en un acuerdo con respecto a la extensiones del mismo.

Hermione contuvo el aliento, pero nadie se rió ante la evidente historia-tapadera.

Entonces el comenzó a presentarle a todos. Normalmente no tenía problema en recordar caras y nombres, pero eran tantos niños y la situación en si no ayudaba, que no lograba retenerlos a todos su memoria. Los hombres, aparte de saludarla con la mano cuando Malfoy la presentaba y de hacer algún comentario desvergonzado sobre el tipo de negocio que había entre ellos dos, se retiraron a ver un partido de quidditch, que gracias a la incorporación de elementos muggle con algunas modificaciones fueron posible que la sociedad mágica disfrutara de estos..

Las mujeres, sin embargo, rodearon a Hermione deseosas de hablarle, el tras disculparse con la mirada, la dejó con ellas mientras él se unía a los hombres que veían el partido.

Pansy, la invitó a acompañarlas a la cocina junto con los niños.

Para su renovada sorpresa, nadie la trató de forma desagradable a pesar de lo que había sucedido en el colegio.

—Siento mucho que hayamos estropeado sus planes —comentó Pansy—. Dragon no sabía nada de la fiesta, era una sorpresa. Y nosotros no sabíamos que ya había preparado su propia celebración.

Astoria y su hermana Daphne, se echaron a reír. — ¡Tendrías que haber visto su cara! — dijo Astoria—. Desde luego, le hemos dado una sorpresa.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. Las dos mujeres estaban muy atareadas preparando la comida y vigilando a los niños que entraban y salían.

—A mí me ha dado bastante vergüenza —señaló ella.

Daphne rió.

—A nosotros también. Claro que, como Theo es igual que Draco, nunca deja escapar la oportunidad de agobiarlo.

— ¡Y los dos me agobian a mí siempre que pueden! — Intervino Astoria—. Pero ahora tengo munición para tomarle el pelo a Draco durante todo un mes.

Aunque la castaña sabía que sus comentarios no eran maliciosos, decidió que era el momento de cambiar de tema. No quería tener que explicar qué negocio tenían Malfoy y ella entre manos.

— ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo? Pansy estaba colocando lonchas de jamón en una bandeja, Astoria estaba poniendo vasos y servilletas en un carrito y Dhapne intentaba acunar a un bebé con un brazo mientras preparaba una ensalada de patata con el otro. Dhapne se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa de alivio.

—Si no te importa sujetar al bebé, eso sería una gran ayuda. La gryffindor intentó eludir la tarea.

— ¿No sería mejor que ayudara con algo de la comida? Nunca he tenido un bebé en brazos.

—Es muy sencillo, créeme. Además es un bebé tan bueno, que no te dará ningún problema.

Antes de pudiera negarse, se encontró con el bebé en brazos. Su madre lo había envuelto en una sábana azul y, aparte de una diminuta manita y su carita rosada, el niño estaba completamente tapado. El pequeño se removió inquieto.

Mientras lo acunó cuidadosamente y sonrió cuando lo vio suspirar tranquilo y confiado.

Entonces sintió un dolor en el pecho: era su corazón roto.

Una por una, las mujeres fueron abandonando la cocina para llevar las bandejas y carritos al salón y esta agradeció quedarse sola. Nunca había tenido en brazos a un bebé tan pequeño y sentía una enorme curiosidad. Apartó suavemente la sábana de la cabeza del bebé y acercó su mejilla al pequeño cráneo. Era muy suave y olía muy dulce. Si pudiera, se pasaría el día oliendo a ese bebé.

De pronto Draco entró en la cocina.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Dio un respingo ante el tono de alarma de él. No pensaba decirle que estaba oliendo al bebé, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo de responderle otra cosa porque Dhapne regresó y se llevó al bebé.

—Muchas gracias. Ahora que los demás niños se han sentado a comer, voy a dejarlo en su cuna. Cuando están todos corriendo, me preocupa que lo despierten. Ya sabes cómo son los niños.

No lo sabía, pero advirtió que a Malfoy no le había gustado verla con el bebé en brazos. El esperó a que la rubia saliera de la cocina y se acercó a l acastaña.

— ¿Crees que es una buena idea que hagas eso?

Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. A él le preocupaba que empezara a querer tener un hijo. Podría haberle dicho entonces que no debía preocuparse. Ella podía desear toda su vida un bebé, pero nunca vería realizado su deseo. Al menos sí parecía que obtendría pasión, que él se la iba a dar en grandes dosis. Lo que había sentido camino de su casa y en su garaje era prácticamente todo lo que había deseado con un hombre; casi todo salvo la emoción más auténtica: _"El Amor"._

Le molestó que él la presionara y que se preocupara de algo que nunca sucedería, pero se tragó sus palabras de resentimiento y tan sólo se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Hubieras preferido que me hubiera negado? ¿Qué excusa podría haber dado? Él se pasó la mano por el pelo y miró hacia el comedor.

—Vamos, están esperándonos para comer.

—Esto va a ser algo imposible, ¿no crees?

—No. Todo va a salir bien.

No lo dijo muy convencido y se preguntó si Astoria o Theo ya le habrían gastado alguna broma al respecto.

Entraron en el comedor y dio un vistazo alrededor, no había tenido oportunidad de fijarse en el interior de la casa del rubio, pero cuando por fin pudo apreciarlo, no se llevó ninguna sorpresa. Todo: los muebles, el papel de las paredes, los platos… demostraba un gusto exquisito pero sin ostentación de riqueza. Después de la guerra el nunca alardeaba de tener dinero y excepto por su considerable tamaño, la casa sólo transmitía sensación de comodidad y funcionalidad.

Era una casa muy diáfana. Cada habitación parecía desembocar en la siguiente, había ventanas por todas partes y los muebles eran de caoba.

La pequeña Alexya, que debía de tener tres años, se dirigió hacia su asiento apoyándose en el aparador y dejando una estela detrás de sí. Cuando llegó donde estaba Draco, éste la levantó en brazos riendo y la lanzó al aire. La pequeña rió, lo abrazó por el cuello y le plantó un beso pegajoso junto a la nariz. Él fingió que se comía su tripa y luego la sentó en su silla y se sentó él también, junto a ella. El resto de los niños gritaron reclamando su atención.

Esta sintió que el corazón se le partía más aún.

EQuería tanto esa aventura sensual y rodeada de lujo… Así lograría llenar un vacío, porque ella sabía que estaba destinada a tener una vida solitaria, sin hijos y sin un hombre que la amara. Y con aquel intercambio estaba obteniendo más de lo que había pactado. Pero no quería ver todo lo que se estaba perdiendo ni descubrir más vacíos en su interior, ni conocer por experiencia cosas a las que nunca podría acceder.

Pero mientras contemplaba cómo el Sly reía y jugaba con sus sobrinos, supo que era demasiado tarde para ella. Quizás la historia entre ellos pudiera volver a su cauce original de aventura apasionada y salvaje, pero también la dejaría con una sensación de soledad mayor que nunca.

La cena fue una experiencia maravillosa, una mezcla de niños riendo, adultos hablando y comida por todas partes. Los niños se dieron cuenta muy pronto de que Hermione era alguien nuevo que podía reírles las gracias. A pesar de la melancolía cada vez más punzante, esta rió con ellos, escuchó sus historias. Uno de ellos le tiró de la falda para que lo subiera en brazos y lo levanto. Pero no se dio cuenta de que el pequeño seguía sujetando el borde de la falda y, cuando lo subió en brazos, también se levantó la falda.

En cuanto se dio cuenta, se bajó la falda. Pero era evidente que todo el mundo había visto sus medias hasta medio muslo y el liguero. Theo sonrió, Dhapne le dio un coscorrón para que no dijera nada y Pansy se apresuró a hablar de las compras, que debía hacer para su futuro bebe en camino

La castaña miró a Malfoy y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera concentrado.

A pesar de las bromas de Theo, él necesitó unos momentos para recuperar el control. Y luego le dirigió una sonrisa llena de promesas y de amenazas al mismo tiempo.

Después de ese episodio, este hizo todo lo que pudo para apartar a los pequeños de la gryffindor.

En general, todo el mundo la aceptó. Intentaron que se sintiera como parte de la familia, por que eso eran, a pesar de ser solo un grupo de amigos, ellos eran la única familia verdadera que conocían. Aunque ella sabía que aquello iba a durar poco, lo disfrutó al máximo, de sentirse incluida en su círculo.

Cada pocos minutos, alguien se acercaba a la cuna del bebé para comprobar que estaba bien; Draco, más que nadie, estuvo pendiente del pequeño. Hubo un momento en que esta empezó a sentirse asfixiada entre tanto amor familiar. Eran muy acogedores, para su gran sorpresa, pero se sentía como una intrusa. Y, cuando contempló la pila de regalos que esperaban en una esquina, supo que no podía seguir allí.

Se disculpó para ir al aseo y buscó un teléfono. Lo encontró en el dormitorio que suponía era del rubio o al menos le pareció que era el suyo porque su aroma flotaba en el ambiente.

Y se descubrió soñando despierta y sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a centrarse en su objetivo.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y pidió un taxi por teléfono.

Seguía allí minutos después, cuando Draco la encontró.

Hola, lo prometido es deuda un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Muchas gracias por los review, de aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de escribirme, lo valoro sobre todo por leerme muchas gracias, igual que todas esas lectoras anónimas que para mi sorpresa son muchísimas. Y también a los que me pusieron entre sus alertas y favoritos.

Bueno he de aclarar que las cosas se pondrán mas intensas por eso la calificación M de este fic. Así que están advertido!

Por otro lado las cosas en el siguiente capitulo se pondrán candentes, como diría Hermione. Y ahora es donde les doy a elegir, si quieren el capitulo nuevo para el viernes, como regalo de navidad o esperan a la semana que viene. Así que no sean tímidas y comenten, sus teclados no muerden :P

Y una vez más muchas gracias por su acompañamiento en este proyecto, acepto sus críticas y sugerencia. Que tengan feliz navidad!

 **P/D: lograran Draco y Hermione estar juntos, sin que nadie los interrumpa?**

¿ **Ustedes que dicen?**

 **P/D: había cosas que me quedaron sonando de la adaptación de este capitulo así que las revise y lo volví a subir. Disculpen las molestias, pero era para una lectura mas llevadera.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_Aclaración: esta es una adaptación de Lori Foster, con los personajes H.P de nuestra amada J. K.R, espero que lo disfruten…_

 **CAPITULO IV**

 **-COITUS INTERRUPTUS-**

Draco entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado, Hermione levantó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron: ella sorprendida, él suspicaz. El rubio se cruzó de brazos.

—No creo que seas alguien que se esconde, así que, ¿qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó él en voz baja.

La castaña se puso en pie, sintiéndose como una tonta, pero se negó a sentirse intimidada por él.

—He pedido un taxi. Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya a casa.

Él no dijo nada, sólo apoyó la espalda contra la puerta. Luego cerró los ojos y gruñó.

—Vas a hacerme esperar otro día, ¿verdad?

A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón ante el tono insinuante y hambriento de él. —

Éste no es el momento más adecuado y lo sabes. Me siento ridícula y avergonzada a partes iguales.

El la fulminó con una mirada ardiente.

—Podría hacerte olvidar tus dudas en un momento, preciosa.

«Estoy segura de que sí», pensó. No le resultó fácil, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Si me marcho ahora, tal vez no sospechen nada…

—Para ser una bruja brillante, se te escapan algunos detalles con facilidad, me han visto inclinado sobre tus senos. Creo que tienen razones para sospechar.

Esta sintió que se encendía de deseo, pero no apartó la mirada.

—No estabas inclinado sobre mis senos —replicó.

—Pero deseaba estarlo.

La leona apretó los puños e intentó respirar con normalidad.

—Si me marcho ahora, quizá crean que eso fue sólo una pérdida de control momentánea. Si me quedo hasta que todos se hayan marchado, supondrán que vamos a pasar la noche juntos. Y eso era justamente lo que queríamos evitar — explicó — Nada de especulaciones, nada de chismes, nada de escándalos, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, pero…

Llamaron a la puerta y la voz de Theo les llegó desde el pasillo. — ¿Todo va bien ahí dentro? Pansy va a cortar la tarta.

Malfoy cerró los ojos terriblemente molesto.

—Voy a matarlo —murmuró—. Enseguida salimos, Nott. Y como te atrevas a volver a llamar a la maldita puerta, te aseguro que tú y yo vamos a tener más que palabras.

— ¡Oye! Que yo sólo quería decirte que estamos esperándote para cortar la tarta.

—Eso ya me lo habías dicho. Y ahora piérdete, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione se masajeó las sienes, sólo había empeorado las cosas. ¡Theo Nott había ido a sacarlos de la habitación!

—No sé cómo un hombre así ha creado un bebé tan adorable —comentó la gryffindor

.

Para sorpresa suya, Malfoy soltó una carcajada.

—Theo es buena persona. Créeme, si él supiera cuál es la situación, no estaría fastidiándome.

— ¿No?

Negó lentamente con la cabeza, luego se acercó y la apretó contra su pecho.

—No. Se solidarizaría con nosotros —le aseguró, e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos—.

—Te deseo, Hermione.

Ella se estremeció.

— ¿Mañana?

La besó en las mejillas y el cuello y luego rozó sus labios con la lengua. — Mañana temprano. No me tendrás esperando hasta la noche, ¿verdad? —

Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que él le dijera si seguía besándola y acariciándola así.

— ¿Dónde?

—No lo sé. Pero pensaré en algo antes de mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Pasaré a buscarte. ¿Qué te parece a las diez?

—Perfecto.

Se obligó a no pensar en lo sensual y romántico que todo parecía al lado del Slytherin y a concentrarse en su objetivo. No podía olvidar que su aventura era algo temporal y que no la deseaba realmente, al menos no para siempre. Él sólo quería utilizarla en algo muy concreto, igual que ella iba a utilizarlo a él.

—No quiero que te preocupes. Aún tenemos tiempo. Se supone que estoy en mi período más fértil hasta dentro de dos días.

Apenas había terminado de hablar cuando él volvió a besarla de verdad, con toda su pasión. Era un beso para que lo recordara durante toda la noche.

Granger seguía con las mejillas encendidas cuando regresó al comedor y agradeció que hubieran apagado casi todas las luces para que las velas de la tarta brillaran más.

La castaña vio a Theo junto al interruptor de la luz y supo que era el responsable de la semioscuridad. Nott le guiñó un ojo y decidió que quizás no era tan malo como ella creía.

Los amigos de el le cantaron el cumpleaños feliz y cortaron la tarta. Cuando Daphne se disponía a cortar la tarta, explicó que tenía que marcharse, pero todos insistieron en que antes tomara un trozo de tarta con helado. No recordaba la última vez que había asistido a una fiesta de cumpleaños. La hubiera disfrutado más si hubiera formado parte de ella en lugar de ser una intrusa, pensó.

No quería que nadie supiera que había pedido un taxi, prefería que creyeran que se marchaba en su propio coche, así que en cuanto vio acercarse las luces del taxi, se puso el abrigo y agarró su bolso. Para sorpresa suya, todos los niños quisieron despedirse con abrazos y besos, los adultos le dijeron que estaban deseando volver a verla y Pansy la invito al baby shower de su futuro primogénito.

—Te agradezco mucho la invitación Pansy, pero no sé si podré ir —murmuro, aduciendo que tenía una agenda muy ocupada, y luego salió a toda prisa, deseando escapar de tantas emociones.

Draco la alcanzó cuando bajaba el último escalón del porche.

—Lo siento mucho. Sé que esto no ha sido fácil para ti —le dijo, y al ver el taxi, maldijo en voz baja—. Debería ser yo quien te llevara a casa.

—No me importa volver en taxi y está claro que tú no puedes abandonar tu propia fiesta de cumpleaños.

El sacó la cartera de su bolsillo y ella lo miró indignada.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Al menos déjame pagarte el taxi…

—Por supuesto que no, y no quiero oír una palabra más sobre el tema —dijo inflexible—. No soy responsabilidad tuya.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro de irritación.

— ¿Puedes hacerme un favor entonces y llamarme cuando hayas llegado a casa? Ella se lo quedó mirando.

— ¿Por qué?

—Para que sepa que has llegado bien.

— Malfoy, no empieces a sentirte responsable de mí. Si lo haces, romperás una de las reglas, ¿recuerdas? Soy adulta y sé cómo cuidarme. Así que no te preocupes.

—Llámame —insistió, y supo que no podía con él.

—De acuerdo. Pero sólo esta vez —accedió.

—Gracias —respondió él con una amplia sonrisa. —No eres nada elegante cuando ganas, Huron.

—Aún no he ganado. Todavía tengo una casa llena de parientes que, en cuanto regrese ahí dentro, van a freírme a preguntas. Ahora que te vas y que saben que no te van a ofender, volverán a ser ellos mismos.

Ella sabía que él hablaba en broma, pero también sabía que él tenía una relación muy estrecha con sus amigos y por eso no le daba ningún cargo de conciencia dejarlo a solas con ellos. Se metió en el taxi y el se acercó y la besó brevemente.

—Mañana, Hermione. Mañana ganaré.

Él quería provocarla, pero ella sólo esbozó una sonrisa y, cuando él comenzó a separarse, la leona lo agarró por la nuca y lo atrajo hacia sí para darle otro beso mucho más largo y apasionado que el anterior.

Mientras él recuperaba el aliento, la castaña le susurró:

—Mañana ganaremos los dos.

Soltó una carcajada y se separó del coche, y de pronto él y la gryffindor vieron, a una de las ventanas de la casa, donde estaban agolpados y apretujados los amigos de el. Y aunque sólo estaban iluminados por la luna, Hermione vio resplandecer sus sonrisas. Mas tarde recordaría la escena tan fuera de lugar con ese grupo de Slytherin, que en el pasado le hubiera sido imposible, pero después de lo vivido esa noche. Dejo caer la ultima barrera, reconociendo lo que ya había supuesto eran todos excelentes personas, una gran familia. Y de verdad se alegraba mucho por ellos, después de todo se lo merecían.

Draco comprobó la hora: sólo eran las siete de la mañana y no tenía ninguna motivación para levantarse de la cama porque a la castaña no la vería hasta las diez. Así que se quedó tumbado pensando en ella y en todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. La vulnerabilidad que había demostrado con su familia despertaba en él sentimientos que no quería reconocer, sobre todo porque era más satisfactorio concentrarse en la lujuria que le provocaba.

En toda la noche no había podido dejar de pensar en Granger. La deseaba más de lo que había deseado nunca a una mujer. Era tan distinta a las mujeres que él acostumbraba a conocer… exigía, pero también se entregaba sin restricciones. Era un auténtico tiburón en los negocios, pero regentaba su negocio con rectitud y era generosa con sus trabajadores. Era una idea que compartían los dos: trata a tus empleados honestamente y te devolverán honestidad y lealtad.

Ciertamente, tenían mucho en común, aun así, había multitud de razones por las que él no podía tener una relación seria con ella. Justo las cosas por las cuales la admiraba la convertían en una persona poco adecuada para eso.

Él quería un hijo, alguien que lo amara y a quien él pudiera amar sin límite, así de simple.

Granger, sin embargo, quería un negocio boyante. Había reconocido que no tenía ni ganas ni tiempo para tener una familia, pero había accedido a gestar al bebé de él como parte de un trato de negocios. Se recordó que no debía olvidar eso.

Cuando por fin se levantó para preparar café, la casa estaba helada, no llevaba más que unos boxers y se estremeció de frío, pero le pareció que no le iría mal enfriarse un poco si quería tratar a Hermione de forma racional.

Fue al cuarto de baño y se lavó la cara y los dientes mientras el café se hacia.

«Hoy voy a recuperar el equilibrio de este negocio con Hermione», se dijo mientras se contemplaba en el espejo. Se acabó el mezclarse con sus amigos, se acabó el verla con un bebé en brazos y una expresión en el rostro que había hecho que el corazón le diera un vuelco. Volvería a verla con cierta distancia, recordándose que era un medio para alcanzar su objetivo. Tenían un acuerdo y no iba a haber nada más entre ellos. No, si él no quería terminar con el corazón roto y loco por ella.

Acababa de servirse una taza de café cuando llamaron al timbre, se acercó a la puerta y miró por la mirilla.

La dueña de sus pensamientos, estaba en el porche.

Miró su reloj: sólo eran las ocho menos cuarto. Su primer pensamiento fue que había acudido para cancelar su cita, que le había surgido algo y tenía que marcharse de la ciudad; era algo normal en su vida. Sólo de pensarlo, sintió que todo su cuerpo protestaba.

Abrió la puerta sin darse cuenta de que estaba casi desnudo. La castaña recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada antes de concentrarse en su rostro.

—Tienes bastante barba, ¿lo sabías?

—Me afeitaré. — Esbozó una sonrisa.

Si eso evitaba que cancelara su cita, lo haría, se encogió de hombros.

Esta alargó la mano tímidamente y la colocó sobre el pecho de él, a la altura de su corazón. Lo acarició suavemente y jugueteó con su mano.

—Me gusta —susurró.

No respondió, no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. Entonces ella fijó en él sus ojos grandes y brillantes.

—No podía esperar.

Sintió que el deseo se apoderaba de él. Dejó la taza de café en la mesa de la entrada con manos temblorosas y la hizo pasar. Necesitaba asegurarse de que la había comprendido.

—Sé que dijiste a las diez —añadió, nerviosa—, pero los dos tenemos el día libre, ¿no es cierto? Y no estoy acostumbrada a esto, a estar excitada y tener que esperar, es terriblemente difícil. No he podido dormir en toda la noche…

—Yo tampoco. — no podía creer que estuviera allí, tímida y decidida a la vez. La deseaba más de lo que nunca había deseado nada en su vida. Todo lo que se había dicho a sí mismo de que debía mantener una distancia emocional, se desvaneció. No podía quitarle las manos de encima, no podía obligarse a sí mismo a dar un paso atrás en sus emociones. Sentía la suavidad de sus movimientos, la forma en que cuadraba los hombros para hablar con él. Qué atractiva era esa actitud…

El aire fresco que entraba por la puerta no logró apaciguarlo. Mientras él sentía que se iba endureciendo y se le aceleraba el pulso, La gryffindor cerró la puerta y dejó una pequeña maleta en el suelo.

—Esta mañana me he sentido atrevida —explicó, señalando la maleta—. Y todo indica que tu casa hoy será un lugar seguro. No creo que tus amigos vuelvan a presentarse hoy, ¿verdad?

No contestó, embobado por el deseo que veía en los ojos de ella.

—No quiero que creas que voy a quedarme toda la noche, pero tenía que traer algo para ponerme después… si vamos a pasar todo el día juntos —dijo y respiró hondo—. Recuerda que el libro decía que deberíamos esperar unas horas y luego intentarlo de nuevo, así que he pensado…

—Shh —la interrumpió, haciéndole un gesto de que se callara.

Estaba teniendo serias dificultades para no subirla en brazos y llevarla a su dormitorio.

—Déjame que me dé una ducha rápida y…

—No —le cortó—. Ya he esperado suficiente. No quiero esperar ni un segundo más.

Contempló el cuerpo de él y su evidente erección, apenas cubierta por sus boxers. Deseaba tocarla, deseaba…

—Al menos deja que me afeite, cariño. No quiero irritarte la piel —dijo casi con desesperación.

Por toda respuesta, ella comenzó a desabrocharse el abrigo. El Slytherin sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso con cada botón. Primero vio su pálida piel: su cuello, el escote y la parte superior de sus senos. Luego cuando comenzó a separarse las solapas, se dio cuenta de que ella no llevaba más ropa que un body negro con encajes y transparencias estratégicas con un ligero a juego, completados por unos tacones del mismo color.

Tenía que haber sabido que ella usaba esas prendas, pensó mientras la contemplaba, nunca lo tuvo que poner en duda. Hermione tenía una gracia y una elegancia perfectas para llevar esas delicias.

De pronto, no pudo controlarse más. Agarró las solapas del abrigo y se lo quitó, dejándolo caer al suelo. Movido por la estampa que ella ofrecía, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos ardiendo de deseo, la subió en brazos. Sintió los muslos torneados de ella en su brazo, sus senos en su pecho, sus labios en el cuello de él y gimió de placer. El dormitorio estaba demasiado lejos, así que se dirigió al sofá del salón y se acomodó sin despegarse de la castaña. Cubrió su boca con la suya antes de que pudiera decir nada y sus manos comenzaron a explorar sus colinas y valles.

Sabía que estaba yendo rápido, pero no podía detenerse.

Esta se estremeció cuando él le acarició los glúteos, los apartó ligeramente y la exploró desde detrás. Los pliegues de ella se abrieron como una flor y Draco accedió fácilmente a su piel más sensible y húmeda. Él creyó que iba a explotar de placer.

Sentía sus jadeos en su oído y sus dedos clavados en sus hombros.

El rubio gimió y recorrió su cuerpo con la boca, quería saborear su piel, aspirar su aroma. Era pura suavidad, desde su pelo suelto, los brazos con los que se agarraba a él, sus muslos torneados que se entreabrían mientras él continuaba explorándola, excitándola, preparándola para él…

El body dejaba traslucir los pezones rosados y erectos, acercó su boca a uno de ellos y lo mordisqueó a través de la tela. Granger arqueó la espalda, jadeante, animándolo a que continuara, succionó uno de ellos y ella ahogó un grito. El seguía con su mano entre sus muslos e imitó allí abajo lo que hacía con la lengua sobre el pezón y volvió a oírla gemir de placer. Entonces él introdujo un dedo en su interior y siguió acariciándola por dentro. Estaba tan húmeda y caliente, que supo que estaba preparada.

Entonces se quitó los boxers y se colocó entre sus muslos. Durante un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y la expresión de ella, de vulnerabilidad, deseo y exigencia a la vez, disparó su deseo al infinito.

La besó e introdujo su lengua en su boca, a la vez que entraba en su cuerpo. Sintió una resistencia inicial, pero luego su cuerpo se relajó y fue aceptando su tamaño. Y entonces, con un empujón, la penetró profundamente; comenzó a moverse, entrando y saliendo. La oía jadear y sentía cómo intentaba acoplarse a su movimiento todo lo que le permitía el sofá. El deslizó una mano debajo de sus caderas y le hizo elevarlas, haciendo que lo acogiera por completo. La oyó gemir y temió estar haciéndole daño, pero entonces ella se agarró más fuertemente a él con su sexo y sus brazos; estaba caliente y húmeda y lo deseaba. El orgasmo fue tan poderoso que Draco no pudo seguir pensando.

Fue consciente de que gritó como un salvaje y de que Hermione lo observó fascinada. El echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras las sensaciones seguían inundándolo y lo dejaban temblando hasta que, después de unos segundos eternos, se derrumbó sobre ella sin aliento.

La castaña lo abrazó dulcemente por el cuello y le acarició el pelo con las manos, luego lo besó en la sien con una dulzura y una inocencia tales, que él se dio cuenta de que acababa de usarla miserablemente y que había ignorado las condiciones que habían acordado. Se había olvidado del maldito trato, no le había dado el placer que le había pedido.

Lo único que le había dado había sido su _lujuria_.

Hermione sintió que Draco se ponía tenso, supo lo que estaba pensando y lo abrazó con fuerza, el se tranquilizó un poco y la miró a los ojos. Sintió una enorme timidez de conectar con su mirada, pero se obligó a hacerlo aunque sólo fuera para darle seguridad a él. Lo que no pudo evitar fue sonreír levemente.

El suspiró, disgustado. —Lo siento —dijo.

Ella le tapó la boca con dos dedos. Él los besó y sintió una ternura infinita. Acercó su rostro al de él y lo besó en la boca.

—No estropees esto con disculpas innecesarias, Draco, por favor —dijo sobre la boca de él.

Antes de que hubiera terminado de hablar, estaba besándola de nuevo y acercando su pelvis a ella. Se estremeció de deseo renovado.

—Ya he estropeado las cosas, cariño. Y te mereces mucho más que una disculpa.

Era la segunda vez que la llamaba «cariño», y para que mentir le encantó. Desde la muerte de sus padres, no había tenido ninguna relación en su vida que le diera el afecto que necesitaba. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo echaba de menos. Pero al oír a Malfoy tratarla tan cariñosamente, decidió que le gustaba.

— ¿Exactamente por qué te disculpas?

—Porque he perdido la cabeza. No te he dado nada.

—Eso no es cierto —le replicó.

Cómo le gustaba sentir el cuerpo firme de él junto al suyo… Lo abrazó más fuerte y le acarició el pecho con la nariz. Le encantaba el aroma de su cuerpo.

—Nunca le había hecho perder la cabeza a nadie, Draco. Es una sensación muy agradable. Él rió nervioso y le hizo mirarlo.

—Asumo la culpa, sobre todo porque nunca antes había hecho el amor sin preservativo. Sentirte ha sido una experiencia inigualable.

— ¿Nunca lo habías hecho sin protección? —preguntó, sorprendida.

—No. Siempre he sido precavido, incluso cuando era un adolescente. Pero tú también tienes tu parte de culpa presentándote aquí así vestida — le dijo acariciándole el cuerpo y el body enrollado en su cintura—. Casi me muero cuando te has abierto el abrigo. Sabía que no sería capaz de llegar al dormitorio, necesitaba tomarte enseguida.

¿Y él creía que no le había dado nada?, pensó, emocionada. Lo besó de nuevo. Se estaba acostumbrando rápidamente a la sensación de la boca de él sobre la suya.

Esa vez, cuando él separó su rostro del de ella, fue muy consciente de su renovada erección y de cómo él se controlaba para no abalanzarse encima de nuevo.

Malfoy la miraba con tanta intensidad, que le costaba hablar, pero se obligó a hacerlo; quería que él supiera lo que pensaba.

—Tenía algo de miedo de que te rieras, de parecer ridícula. Aunque me encanta llevar prendas sexy, nadie me ve como una mujer sexy.

—Eres más sexy de lo que ninguna mujer tiene derecho a ser.

Se ruborizó. Las palabras de él la abrumaban.

—Será nuestro secreto, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo, recorriendo con un dedo las pequeñas marcas que le había dejado con su incipiente barba.

Luego siguió recorriendo su cuello, sus senos. Se detuvo en los pezones y los pellizcó suavemente hasta que la hizo gemir de deseo. Se moría de ganas de hacer el amor de nuevo, pero él se levantó del sofá.

—Tengo que darme una ducha y afeitarme —dijo con voz ronca—. A pesar de lo que digas, no me gusta irritarte la piel.

—No te vayas —protestó, intentando que se tumbara de nuevo.

La hizo levantarse y la abrazó. A eso también podía acostumbrarse, pensó ella.

—Puede usted ducharse conmigo si quiere, señorita Granger. Luego le aseguro que la atenderé de forma adecuada.

—Me ha gustado mucho lo que has hecho.

—No has alcanzado el orgasmo.

El deseo se apoderó de la leona. El hablaba de las cosas de forma tan directa que la excitaba a pesar de la vergüenza que le daba. —Me he divertido —dijo, un poco a la defensiva.

—Te prometo que te divertirás más cuando haga las cosas bien.

Parecía decidido a cumplir con sus exigencias, pensó Hermione que en aquel momento se sentía muy mal por haberlas hecho. No quería que aquello persiguiera la mera satisfacción física sin ninguna emoción detrás. Lo que anhelaba desde hacía tiempo eran las emociones, y por eso se sentía tan bien en aquel momento. Pero eso no podía decírselo al Slytherin, no después de haberle dicho que quería experimentar su «excelente técnica amatoria».

Mientras se metían en la ducha recordó algo.

— ¿No se supone que debemos esperar dos horas antes de hacerlo de nuevo, para que tengas tiempo de… recuperarte?

Draco comenzó a quitarle el body y, cuando lo lanzó fuera de la ducha y la contempló completamente desnuda, entonces supo que la deseaba de nuevo. La estudió durante un largo rato y esta aprovechó para hacer lo mismo. Aquel hombre era bellísimo. Se preguntó si él estaría disfrutando tanto mirándola, como a ella le sucedía con él. Justo entonces sus miradas se encontraron; había tal deseo y tanta emoción en los ojos de él, que se olvidó todas sus dudas.

Se acercó de forma que sus cuerpos se tocaran de cintura para abajo y sintió su poderosa erección contra su vientre y se quedó sin aliento. Él acercó sus manos a sus senos.

—No estés pendiente del reloj, cariño. Créeme, necesito al menos ese tiempo para recrearme mirándote y acariciándote, por que no lo necesito para recuperarme y menos contigo aquí.

Creyó que el corazón se le desbocaba.

—Vamos a jugar un poco, Granger —añadió—. Tengo intención de resarcirte por el orgasmo que no has tenido antes y provocarte algunos más. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Treinta minutos después, recién salidos de la ducha y de nuevo en la cama,

Supo que no podría sobrevivir a dos horas así. El rubio jugueteaba con su pezón con la boca mientras le acariciaba el vientre con una mano, bajando hasta el punto álgido entre sus piernas y retirándose de nuevo mientras ella gemía y rogaba que la aliviara.

Él rió ante sus ruegos mientras continuaba introduciendo y sacando sus dedos, jugando en su interior y en los alrededores.

—Tranquila, cariño. Créeme, apreciarás haber sido paciente. —No, Draco, no puedo soportarlo más —suplicó.

Él sabía que era nueva en aquel terreno, que no conocía lo que le esperaba al final. La besó en los labios.

—Confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo? —le susurró.

Cuando sintió la mejilla suave de él sobre su vientre, lo único en lo que pensó fue en encontrar alivio. Todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión de tanto placer. Ya no había lugar para modestia ni timidez.

Él apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas y le hizo entreabrir las piernas, dejándola totalmente expuesta a su mirada. Sintió el aliento cálido de él y las caricias húmedas de su lengua. Y entonces él comenzó su festín.

No sobreviviría a eso, se dijo la gryffindor. Arqueó la espalda y gritó la ola de sensaciones que le provocaba, con cada toque de su lengua.

Él sujetó con más fuerza por los glúteos para que no se moviera y continuó con su dulce tormento.

Y entonces sucedió y sólo fue consciente del placer más increíble. Draco continuó hasta que sintió que el orgasmo remitía, entonces la soltó y a acarició hasta que se tranquilizó.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, exhausta, el estaba a su lado, con una mano sobre uno de sus senos y una expresión de profundo interés en su rostro. Parpadeó sin comprender por qué la miraba así.

—Nunca habías tenido un orgasmo, ¿verdad? —le pregunto él sin reparos.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo. Malfoy soltó una carcajada y la besó en la nariz.

—No te escondas de mí, Hermione. Háblame.

—No estamos aquí para hablar.

— ¿Ah, no? Bueno, no te preocupes. Enseguida volvemos a hacer el amor. Pero respóndeme primero.

Molesta por la pregunta y por la insistencia de él, contestó:

—Nunca me había parecido particularmente importante. Además, ya te he contado que mis dos intentos anteriores fueron un fracaso.

—Tus dos intentos con otra persona —apuntó él suavemente—. Eso no significa que tú sola no puedas…

Abrió mucho los ojos según se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba preguntando decidió desviar su atención a otro tema.

— ¿No se supone que tú tienes que estar… excitado ahora mismo?

La sonrisa de él indicaba que no había logrado engañarlo. Pero para contestar a su pregunta le tomó la mano, besó la palma y la colocó rodeando su erección. Por un instante, él se quedó inmóvil mientras ella lo exploraba con la mano. Y luego sonrió burlón.

—Estoy muy excitado. Pero también estoy disfrutando muchísimo contigo.

—Lo que estás haciendo es avergonzarme —le reprendió con severidad.

El soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Porque me siento un amante experto? Has gritado, Granger —dijo él, y le hizo volver la cara—. Mírame, cariño, por favor.

De nuevo la llamaba cariño, de nuevo la trataba afectuosamente. Abrió los ojos y lo miró, la ternura que vio en sus ojos la hizo derretirse.

—Me alegro mucho de haberte dado algo que nunca habías experimentado.

Convierte todo esto en algo muy… especial.

— Draco… —gimió, apretándose contra él, deseándolo de nuevo, en aquel mismo momento.

Entonces llamaron al timbre. Malfoy lo ignoró al principio, pero cuando además de llamar al timbre golpearon la puerta, maldijo y se levantó. Se puso los vaqueros y se detuvo un momento contemplándola desnuda en la cama, _en su cama._

Soltó otro improperio.

—No te muevas, vuelvo enseguida.

Hermione esperó a que él hubiera salido de la habitación, entonces saltó de la cama y se enrolló la sábana alrededor del cuerpo. Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, la abrió ligeramente y se aventuró al pasillo para ver quién llamaba tan temprano. Theo Nott, el amigo de su rubio tormento, estaba en la entrada con su bebé en brazos y una expresión de preocupación.

Aunque hablaban en voz baja, captó la conversación.

—Sé que es el peor momento para esto, Draco…

—No tienes ni idea.

—Sí que la tengo. He visto el coche ahí fuera. Granger está aquí, ¿verdad?

Malfoy se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Qué quieres, Theo?

—Lo siento mucho, de veras. Y te juro que no estaría aquí si hubiera encontrado otra solución. Astoria y Pansy se marcharon de compras esta mañana y estarán fuera durante horas, y tengo que llevar a Daphne al hospital. Si lo recuerdas, ayer no se encontraba muy bien, por eso nos marchamos temprano. Los tres niños le dan tanto trabajo que está agotada. Anoche empezó a tener fiebre alta, a toser y a respirar con dificultad y se ha ido poniendo cada vez peor. Nunca la había visto así —explicó Theo con desesperación—. En el hospital no puedo estar pendiente de ella y de los niños al mismo tiempo. El rubio se irguió al momento y tomó al bebé en sus brazos.

— ¿Crees que Daphne va a ponerse bien?

—No sé lo que le ocurre. Espero que sólo sea gripe, pero… —contestó Theo, aterrado.

—No te preocupes, claro que me quedo con los niños. ¿Dónde están los otros dos?

—Esperando en el coche con su madre. No quería dejar sola a Daphne y no estaba seguro de si estarías en casa —dijo Nott e hizo una seña a sus hijos para que se acercaran—. Te lo agradezco muchísimo, Draco. Seguro que desearías que desapareciéramos todos…

—No digas tonterías, Theo. Tú cuida de Daphne y mantenme informado, ¿de acuerdo?

Mientras Nott regresaba al coche a por los pañales y el breve equipaje de los niños, Malfoy se dirigió a su habitación y casi se dio de bruces con la castaña en el pasillo.

No la reprendió por haber estado curioseando, simplemente le indicó que fuera al dormitorio.

— ¿Lo has oído? —le preguntó.

Percibió su preocupación; él tenía una relación muy estrecha con sus amigos.

—Sí. ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?

Él sacudió con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, nena. Toma —dijo, y le tendió la maleta que ella había llevado consigo—. ¿Puedes vestirte rápidamente?

En cuanto le dio la maleta, regresó a la entrada para hacerse cargo de los niños y su equipaje. Hermione cerró la puerta del dormitorio y suspiró. Todo indicaba que iba a decirle que se marchara, lo cual tenía sentido ya que él no quería que se relacionara con su familia. Pero aun así le dolía. Cuando habían hecho el amor, ella se había olvidado del resto del mundo, incluyendo su maldito acuerdo y las razones por las que no debía sentir lo que estaba sintiendo.

A pesar de que no debía involucrarse con él, quería quedarse allí y ayudar.

Con el cuerpo aún temblando del placer que Draco le había dado, lentamente logró vestirse antes de que él regresara. Cuando él entró en la habitación, seguía sosteniendo al bebé con un brazo. Se acercó a ella y la atrajo hacia sí con el que le quedaba libre.

—No puedo creer mi mala suerte —susurró él casi a su oído.

—Parece que hay una conspiración contra nosotros.

La besó brevemente en la boca.

— ¿Puedes quedarte? —le preguntó.

Parpadeó, sorprendida. No sabía qué decir. —Sé que nuestros planes han cambiado. Quizás incluso los niños tengan que dormir aquí. Pero esto me preocupa.

No es normal que Daphne enferme de esa forma.

Tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos, conmovida por verlo tan preocupado y emocionada de que la hubiera incluido en sus planes.

— ¿No prefieres quedarte solo?

Él apretó la mandíbula y estudió su rostro. Parecía no querer admitírselo ni siquiera a sí mismo.

—Supongo que es eso —reconoció por fin.

—Somos amigos, Draco, independientemente de los acuerdos que tengamos; o eso me gusta pensar. Y los amigos se ayudan unos a otros. No te preocupes, no voy a ver en esto más de lo que hay.

— ¿Significa eso que te quedas, Hermione? Por favor…

En ese momento ella hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por él, pero eso no podía decírselo. Lo miró y sonrió.

—Sí, me quedo. Me quedo todo el tiempo que necesites…

* * *

Hola! Lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo dedicado a Susee, biannis13, Nuria16 y Keniie Masen, espero que tengan una excelente navidad.

Dado los saludos correspondiente. lo subi por adelantado, no me pude contener, se lo que es estar del otro lado esperando un nuevo capitulo, asi que aqui lo tienen espero les este agradandando la historia.

¿Quien más quiere matar a Theo? ¿O solo soy yo? Dios, tiene el don de la oportunidad jajaja

Por otro lado, tanto Hermione, como Draco hablan de dejar los sentimientos de lado, pero a la hora de la verdad; van complicadísimos.

¿Que piensan que pasara el próximo capitulo?

Me despido, un beso grande.


	5. Chapter 5

_Aclaración: esta es una adaptación de Lori Foster, con los personajes H.P de nuestra amada J. K.R, espero que lo disfruten…_

 **CAPITULO V**

 **GRIETAS**

El alivio de Draco fue evidente y la abrazó.

—Creo que queda café hecho. Quizás ahora esté un poco más cargado, pero me vendrá bien una taza y los niños seguramente tendrán hambre. Los niños siempre tienen hambre, ¿no es así? Y bien, ¿qué me dices? ¿Estás lista para desayunar?

En ese momento, dos caritas muy serias asomaron por el borde de la puerta. Hermione se emocionó al ver a aquellos pequeños tan preocupados por su madre. Se olvidó del rubio por un momento, se olvidó de que no sabía nada de niños y se puso de rodillas para hablar con ellos a su mismo nivel.

—Hola, ¿Se acuerdan de mí?

Kol, de seis años, la miró muy serio; era como si toda su energía del día anterior se hubiera desvanecido de pronto. —Claro que nos acordamos de ti. Te vimos anoche. Estabas besando a tío Draco en su garaje.

La castaña se ruborizó pero también sonrió.

—Lo cierto es que era al revés: tu tío me besaba a mí.

Alexya, que a sus tres años parecía muy pequeña y delicada, se sacó el pulgar de la boca y dijo:

—A tío Draco le gusta dar besos. A mí me da muchos.

Y así de fácil se conectó con ellos. Le hizo una señal a Alexya de que se acercara, la pequeña se abrazó a su cuello mientras con la otra mano sujetaba una mantita desgastada por el uso. Y sentó a la pequeña en una de sus rodillas.

— ¿Tienen hambre? Creo que su tío va a prepararnos el desayuno; la niña asintió, pero Kol se giró hacia la entrada.

—Mamá estará bien, Kol, te lo prometo —le aseguró Draco.

Eso hizo que el niño se detuviera.

—Papá parecía muy asustado.

El rubio ayudó a Hermione a ponerse de pie y los condujo a todos a la cocina.

—Asustado no: preocupado, hay una gran diferencia. Tu padre no puede soportar vernos enfermos a ninguno de nosotros. Quiere cuidarnos a todos, igual que tu madre. Y ahora necesita estar con ella y no puede cuidarla bien si tiene que estar pendiente de ustedes también, así que se van a quedar aquí conmigo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Draco se detuvo y miró al pequeño haciéndose el ofendido.

—Kol, vas a hacer que Mía crea que no les gusta estar conmigo.

Alexya se soltó de la leona.

—Tío Draco nos gusta mucho, mucho —dijo la pequeña firmemente. — Por cierto tío, ¿quien es Mía?, yo solo veo a Hermione.

La gryffindor no pudo evitar sonreír, no solo por la forma tan afectuosa de expresarse de la niña, si no también por que le dio voz a una pregunta que se había formulado silenciosamente, era la segunda vez que Draco le decía "Mía". No solo eso, le había dicho "cariño" y viniendo de Malfoy se le hacia difícil pasarlo por alto. Y si, a eso le sumaba la reacción de perplejidad momentánea que tomo, ante tan inocente pregunta, le daba mas intriga de la que ya tenia.

Cuando escucho a su sobrina, primero se le inflo el pecho de afecto, pero cuando formulo ese cuestionamiento, que si bien era inocente y no tenía nada de burla o doble sentido escondido. No pudo evitar sentir dos cosas en ese momento, la primera era el _asombro_.

Alexya Nott podía ser el mini clon de Daphne, pero solo en lo que respectaba al aspecto físico, por que su personalidad era calcada a Theo, apenas contaba con tres años, pero había logrado con su pregunta, el mismo efecto que su padre solía tener, dejarlo perplejo y sin saber que responder. Amaba a su sobrina, pero en este momento maldecía que fuera tan observadora y elocuente como su amigo.

La niña lo hizo reaccionar, por que la segunda cosa que sintió fue _miedo._

Estaba cruzando los limites con Granger a una velocidad pasmosa, todo lo relacionado con ellos era un trato y le estaba costando respetarlo, pero eso lo analizaría mas tarde. Ahora tenia que responderle a la mini Nott y de alguna manera a Hermione que lo miraban expectantes al igual que Kol.

— Princesa, Mía es Hermione, es un diminutivo de su nombre, no te gustaría decirle de esa manera, si es que ella te lo permite claro— esa fue una pregunta indirecta a la cual la castaña no se negó y dieron por cerrado el tema al menos para la niña que quedo conforme, pero el ya se lo plantearía mas tarde.

Luego de eso se marcharon a la cocina y continuaron charlando mientras preparaba el desayuno para ellos.

A cada segundo que pasaba, la gryffindor se prendaba más del compromiso de Draco con su familia. Los niños, a pesar de que estaban preocupados, estaban felices y a gusto con él, se respiraba mucho amor en el ambiente.

Malfoy demostró ser tan capaz de sujetar a un bebé mientras cocinaba como cualquier madre con experiencia. Se preguntó si lo estaría haciendo porque le gustaba tener al bebé en brazos o porque no quería que ella lo sujetara.

Desgraciadamente, conforme fue pasando el día, se demostró que era por lo segundo. Ni una sola vez, aunque se viera en serias dificultades, le pidió ayuda con el bebé.

Poco después de desayunar, Theo llamo y les informó de que Daphne tenía neumonía y pasaría la noche en San Mungo. Estaba exhausta de su ritmo agotador de vida, además de que había dado a luz hacía poco tiempo.

Theo le pidió a su amigo si podía quedarse con los niños esa noche. Este accedió, y sorprendentemente, una vez que los niños supieron que su madre estaba bien y que regresaría a casa al día siguiente, se emocionaron con la idea de quedarse allí.

Les prometió que levantarían una tienda de campaña a lo muggle en el salón frente a la chimenea y dormirían allí.

— ¿Mione también va a dormir con nosotros? —preguntó Alexya.

Por unos instantes, no supo qué responder. Luego recuperó la palabra.

—Si ella quiere, sí. Y se llama Hermione, cariño mío, no Mione, o en todo caso Mía, no te parece mas bonito.

—No te preocupes, Draco, no me importa. Es un diminutivo familiar. — sin embargo se le notaba incomoda.

Pero para el Slytherin también era familiar y por ello no le gustaba, le recordaba a dos personas de su pasado en común, que a pesar de todo seguían si caerles bien y era como si invadieran su preciada privacidad.

—Tienes un aspecto muy gracioso, Hermione— le dijo Kol de repente, estudiándola atentamente.

A ella le admiró la capacidad de percepción del niño.

—Estoy bien, Kol, en serio —aseguró.

Lo cierto era que al escuchar a la pequeña Alexya llamarla como hacían su madre y su padre, se le habían despertado sentimientos olvidados que la dejaron agitada. Y Draco se dio cuenta, primero había pensado erróneamente que le recordaba a sus amigos, pero no, le recordaba a sus padres. Entonces le tomó la mano y le dio un suave apretón.

Luego llamo a Pansy y Astoria para contarles lo que sucedía; no había querido decirles nada hasta asegurarse de que Daphne estaba bien atendida.

La castaña escuchó a Malfoy hablar por teléfono y supo que su amiga se ofrecía a llevarse a los niños a pasar la noche en su casa, pero el rechazó su oferta educadamente: dijo que ya tenían planes y que podría pasar a buscarlos por la mañana, pero esa noche iban a «acampar».

Después de la cena, Alexya y Kol salieron al jardín a jugar abrigados de pies a cabeza por insistencia de Draco, la noche estaba fresca para ser verano. Y aunque el jardín estaba desierto, les pidió que no se alejaran de la casa. Podían jugar con el columpio o con la casita de juguete que Theo y él había construido el verano anterior para cuando los niños visitaran su casa. El bebe, Thoryn, estaba dormido sobre una manta en el suelo y ellos dos se quedaron relativamente a solas.

El rubio se dejó caer junto a ella en el sofá y sonrió.

—Madre mía, estoy agotado. Los niños no le dejan parar a uno, ¿eh? —

Sabía que él había disfrutado de cada segundo con sus sobrinos. Había sido evidente en su sonrisa, en la forma en que sujetaba al bebé, que jugaba con Alexya y hablaba con Kol.

Se humedeció los labios nerviosa y lo miró con cautela.

—Me hubiera gustado ayudarte un poco, ¿sabes? —dijo tímidamente, intentando sacar el tema, pero sin disparar las alarmas.

Él tan sólo le dio unos golpecitos en el muslo con familiaridad.

—Me has ayudado mucho con tu simple presencia. Pansy y Astoria ya están haciendo planes para ayudarla hasta que esté completamente recuperada. Theo ha jurado que va a contratar a alguien para que vaya a limpiar en lugar de ella a partir de ahora. Ninguno de nosotros conservo a los elfos familiares, los liberamos a todos, así que lo hace todo sola, pero parece que Daphne le ha dicho que lo olvide, que quiere tener la casa a su manera.

—Tu ustedes están muy unidos, ¿no?

A él pareció sorprenderle esa observación.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Quiero decir, aunque Daphne no sea realmente parte de tu familia…

—Está casada con Theo, es la madre de mis sobrinos, es mi amiga… Somos todos parte de la familia, nuestra familia por elección.

Ése era el asunto, pensó Hermione.

—Sería tan agradable formar parte de una familia así…— Habló sin pensar.

—Cuando Alexya me ha llamado Mione, me ha recordado a cuando era una niña. Así me llamaban mis padres, pero lo había olvidado… hasta que ella lo ha pronunciado.

Draco la sujetó por la nuca y la atrajo hacia sí. La besó en la sien y le susurró al oído:

—Me había imaginado que sería algo así. Lo siento, Mia. Parecías tan triste…

—No, en realidad no estaba triste —dijo, intentando abordar el asunto con elegancia—. Hace tanto tiempo de eso, que ya no los echo de menos. Supongo que me he acostumbrado a estar sola.

Era una mentira flagrante, ¿quién podía acostumbrarse a pasar su vida solo? Ella nunca tenía a nadie para compartir sus triunfos, lo que les restaba casi todo el valor. Y cuando se le hacía demasiado duro seguir adelante con su vida, sólo podía contar consigo misma.

Malfoy estaba mirándola detenidamente y la castaña tuvo la terrible sospecha de que percibía lo que estaba pensando, que sabía lo vacía que se sentía.

Él bajó la vista hacia sus manos, que las tenía fuertemente enlazadas en su regazo, y las cubrió con una de las suyas.

— ¿Por eso te has aislado?

—No lo he hecho.

La miró a los ojos como si le sorprendiera que negara algo tan evidente.

—Ya lo creo que sí. Vives retraída, no sales con nadie, no tienes amistades profundas. Entregas todo lo que tienes en tus investigaciones y laboratorios. Es como si te asustara involucrarte con la gente.

—No me asusta —saltó a la defensiva.

Nunca podría explicarle a Draco el porqué de su estilo de vida.

—No es normal que una mujer como tú siga soltera y sin ganas de algún tipo de compromiso.

A su pesar, se tensó.

— ¿Una mujer como yo? ¿Qué quiere decir eso exactamente?

Malfoy cerró los ojos y gimió de frustración.

—Lo siento, no pretendía que sonara mal. Es sólo que… No creí que fueras como eres. Siempre me has parecido alguien agradable, pero tan dedicada a tus negocios y tan… distante. Y sin embargo aquí estás, una mujer cálida y acogedora a la que le gusta llevar lencería sexy que me vuelve loco y que muestra su lado más dulce y vulnerable en los momentos más inesperados.

—Draco…—protestó.

No le gustaba que la tachara de vulnerable, igual que no le gustaba estar a la defensiva.

—No te comprendo, Hermione, y quiero hacerlo, de veras.

— ¿Por qué?

Él sonrió de medio lado.

—Que no te entre el pánico. Te lo prometo, no estoy pidiéndote que te cases conmigo. Es sólo que… bueno, supongo que me gustas más de lo que pensaba.

—El sexo hace que los hombres se sientan así. Créeme, se te pasará.

Él sujetó uno de los rizos castaños entre sus dedos y tiró de él suavemente hasta que ella acercó su rostro al de él.

—Cariño, no sabes lo suficiente de hombres ni de sexo como para afirmar eso — le dijo en voz baja apasionadamente—. Yo diría que ese comentario tan desagradable merece una compensación, ¿no crees?

—No pretendía que fuera un comentario desagradable —replicó, nerviosa.

Empezaba a sentirse acorralada, así que decidió atacar para obligarlo a retroceder.

—Maldita sea, Malfoy, habíamos decidido que no entraríamos en terreno personal, ¿recuerdas? Y esta conversación está volviéndose demasiado personal.

Quieres que te dé un bebé, no que te cuente la historia de mi vida. ¿Por qué no hablamos de sexo, por ejemplo? —dijo y se acercó a él, rozándole sutilmente el pecho con sus senos.

El no se apartó, pero su expresión no cambió.

—Es cierto que quiero que me des un hijo, pero como resulta que no eres la mujer que das la impresión de ser, la historia de tu vida me parece muy relevante — dijo, rodeándola por la cintura con una mano.

La castaña ahogó un grito cuando él deslizó su mano por su costado y le rozó el seno. Se revolvió inquieta, pero rubio sonrió y continuó jugueteando. Esta no aguantó más y se puso en pie de un salto, pero él la retuvo suavemente por el cabello que tenía entre sus manos.

Hermione apretó los dientes.

—No pienso sentarme y permitirte que emplees tus tácticas intimidatorias conmigo.

No estamos en una sala de juntas.

—Cierto, ni tampoco estamos en un dormitorio. Así que deja de intentar distraerme con el sexo. Te aseguro que en cuanto sea posible volveremos a ello. Sólo háblame un poco de tus padres —dijo en tono suave pero decidido.

Aquel hombre era tozudo hasta decir basta. Era evidente que no iba a rendirse, así que fue la leona quien se dio por vencida. No estaba acostumbrada a esos juegos.

—Luego no digas que no sé adaptar mis planes sobre la marcha.

— ¿Y tus planes eran llevar la voz cantante?

—Algo así —respondió —. Pero eso no importa ahora.

Draco rió suavemente y Hermione lo besó. Lo que iba a ser un beso fugaz se transformó en un beso largo y excitante, y protestó cuando logró separarse de ella.

—Aprendes rápido, pero me temo que soy demasiado curioso para dejar que te salgas con la tuya —dijo—. Venga, háblame de tus padres.

Esta suspiró, reticente.

—Eran Dentistas y trabajaban más duro que nadie que yo haya conocido comenzó.

Hablar de ellos le generaba siempre una opresión en el pecho. Intentó disiparla con un carraspeo, pero la incomodidad no desapareció.

— ¿Estabas muy unida a ellos?

No lograba recordarlo y eso le dolía. Había muchos otros recuerdos que se superponían a los buenos tiempos.

—No teníamos mucho tiempo para estar juntos a lo largo del día. Siempre que era posible, mi madre me hacía un bizcocho especial, y mi padre siempre me daba un beso de buenas noches, independientemente de lo tarde que llegara. Pero ellos dos no siempre eran felices, algo que supongo que tiene sentido, ya que poco tiempo les quedaba para disfrutar después de un largo día.

Hermione inspiró hondo. La opresión del pecho casi la asfixiaba. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, se le escaparon las palabras:

—Mis padres me querían, en serio, e intentaron hacerlo lo mejor posible conmigo, pero… a veces cometieron errores, pero yo cometí errores peores.

Draco se acercó más y comenzó a masajearle el cuello. Su afecto conmovió a la gryffindor y logró que se desvaneciera algo del dolor por aquellos recuerdos.

Él se inclinó hacia delante y la besó en la nariz.

—Todos los padres cometen errores, cariño. No existen los padres perfectos, no debo recordarte quienes eran mis padres o las cosas que hicieron, decir que mis padres cometieron errores es quedarse cortos. Otro ejemplo de ellos son los padres de mis amigos, entiendes a lo que me refiero?. Por otra parte si vamos a hablar de errores, encajo en la definición, cometí muchísimos o no recuerdas nuestra época en el colegio y como trataba a las personas, como te trataba a ti.

Con quienes me involucre durante la guerra. Todos cometemos errores en el camino, hacemos lo mejor que podemos. Lo importante es aprender de ellos y no volver a reincidir.

La gryffindor asintió, era verdad lo que le decía, pero ella todavía convivía con la culpa.

—Yo era hija única. Vivíamos en la Brighton. Mis padres trabajaban de dentistas, tenían su propia clínica dental. Estaba acostumbrada a verlos poco, pero cuando me llego la carta de Hogwarts y comenzó mi educación mágica, difícilmente los veía. Con la guerra inminente, fueron pocos los veranos que realmente pase con ellos, nunca me lo reprocharon, pero no significa que lo entendieran.

Sabes perdí a mis padres incluso antes de que me los arrebataran los mortifagos, con el tiempo me di cuenta que la primera vez que crucé el anden 9 3/4, fue el día que marco un antes y un después, el día que realmente los perdí y comenzaron a ser un recuerdo, a quedar relegados. Eclipsados por el mundo mágico.

Draco volvió a inclinarse sobre ella, brindándole su consuelo en silencio. La castaña respiró hondo y continuó con su historia.

— Durante lo que debería haber sido nuestro séptimo año en la escuela, tome la decisión de borrarles la memoria y crearles identidades nuevas, mandándolos lejos de Londres y los peligros de ser capturados y torturados. Era la única manera que tenia de mantenerlos seguros, pero a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos no funciono. —Suspiro — Tenia miedo que los capturen por ser mis padres, pero me olvide que al ser muggles de todas formas estaban en línea de fuego, como si no fuera la suficientemente obvio.

Pensé que habían logrado salir de Londres, pero no fue así, el mismo día que se dirigían al aeropuerto que los llevaría de nuevo a " _su hogar_ " en Australia. Fueron victimas de los ataques mortifagos al azar, para los muggles fue un atentado donde terroristas habían hecho volar un puente, donde murieron decenas al caer con sus autos al río, ya fuera por el impacto o ahogamiento.

Cuando termino la guerra, inmediatamente fui en su búsqueda, fue cuando descubrí su muerte, mi padre murió en el acto, debido a un golpe en la cabeza. Mi madre sufrió múltiples heridas, estuvo hospitalizada, murió días después que mi padre.

Hermione inspiró hondo, sabiendo que esos sentimientos indeseados la agobiarían si se lo permitía. Sacudió la cabeza, negándolos, negando el dolor.

—No los echo de menos realmente porque apenas recuerdo lo que era tener una familia. Pero me no puedo dejar de pensar que les arrebate su identidad y que no tuve la oportunidad de despedirme de ellos.

El conocía algunas partes de esa historia, pero no toda. Quería borrar la tristeza que Hermione tenia al recordar a sus padres y la guerra. Entonces le hizo elevar la barbilla y comenzó a besarla suavemente en los labios,

Ella cambió una preocupación por otra.

—Draco… no juegues más conmigo. No creo que pueda soportarlo, y ahora no podemos hacer nada al respecto.

—Es cierto, no podemos. Pero me gusta el simple hecho de acariciarte. No me lo niegues, por favor — y la besó mientras la sostenía por la nuca.

Se separaron al cabo de unos segundos.

— ¿Cuándo podremos volver a intentarlo? —preguntó esta, aliviada por poder confiar en el, pero cambiando de tema.

—Pansy pasará a buscar a los niños por la mañana. ¿Tienes que estar temprano en el trabajo?

El deslizó su mano sobre el pecho de ella y tomó uno de sus pezones entre sus dedos, animándola a dar una buena respuesta. La castaña gimió en voz baja.

—Puedo tomarme la mañana libre —afirmó.

—Bien. Yo tengo que ir a la oficina un momento por la tarde y quiero que vengas conmigo. Quiero enseñarte algo.

Hermione iba a preguntarle por qué, pero no pudo porque él deslizó sus manos entre su pelo, la tumbó sobre el sofá y comenzó a explorar su rostro y su cuello con la boca.

—Creo que llevo toda mi vida deseando que aparecieras —murmuró él, de la nada.

Se emocionó con esas palabras. Era un cambio de lo más agradable, pasar de los incómodos recuerdos de su niñez a su recién descubierto deseo como adulta; su mente aceptó el cambio sin poner pegas.

Entonces oyeron una vocecita furiosa y la gryffindor casi se cayó al suelo.

— ¡Puaj! Sois unos besucones.

Kol estaba junto a ellos, con las manos en la cintura y una expresión de asco en la cara. Draco suspiró y se echó a reír.

— ¿Qué quieres, renacuajo?

—Quería que vinieras fuera a jugar conmigo. Con Alexya no se puede hacer nada.

El lo pensó unos instantes y miró al bebé con preocupación. Hermione podía ver que la idea de jugar con su sobrino le apetecía mucho, pero iba a decirle que no.

—Anímate, Draco —intervino —. Si el bebé se pone a llorar, te avisaré.

Él le pasó un dedo por los labios.

—No quiero dejarte sola —susurró.

— ¡Sois peor que mamá y papá! —se quejó el niño nuevamente.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse.

— ¿Vas a irte de una vez, antes de que Kol se ponga enfermo de vernos? Está empezando a ponerse verde.

Eso hizo reír al niño, que fue corriendo a mirarse en un espejo. La castaña apartó al Slytherin de sí.

—Venga, ve. Estaré bien. Veré un poco la tele.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Segura. Y ahora vete.

Draco se abrigó y salió, ella los observó desde la ventana. Los niños reían, y bloquearon al rubio cuando intentaba lanzar la pelota, cayendo los tres al suelo. Malfoy empezó entonces a hacer rabiar a Kol mientras al mismo tiempo lanzaba a Alexya por los aires. Hermione sintió algo húmedo en la mejilla: una lágrima.

¿Por qué ver a Draco jugar con dos niños le hacía llorar? Sería un padre fabuloso, ella envidiaba que pudiera ser padre.

Se habría quedado allí mirándolos el resto de la tarde, pero el bebé, se despertó y empezó a llorar. No podía ser de hambre porque Draco acababa de darle el biberón, así que pensó que simplemente tenía ganas de que lo agarraran en brazos.

Y se moría de ganas de hacerlo.

Con mucho cuidado, tomó al bebé y sonrió al ver su mohín. Thoryn parecía a gusto con ella, porque se acomodó en una posición de total confianza, apoyando su cabeza contra sus senos y las piernas contra su abdomen. Se sentó en el sofá y, reaccionando por instinto, tarareó una melodía que conocía y se balanceó suavemente en el sillón, acunando al pequeño. Al cabo de poco rato, se quedó dormido y esta también empezó a bostezar. Ya que nunca podría tener un hijo propio, al menos ya sabía lo que se sentía al tener a uno en brazos.

Draco entró en la casa con Alexya en brazos y escuchando la lista de cosas que Kol quería por Navidad. Se detuvo de pronto al llegar al salón y ver a Hermione con Thoryn en brazos, los dos dormidos en el sillón. Hizo una seña Alexya y a Kol de que no hicieran ruido y la contempló. Podría quedarse eternamente mirándola.

Entonces tuvo una revelación enorme al reconocer por fin todo lo que se había estado negando a sí mismo. De pronto era como si toda su resistencia hubiera desaparecido, dejándolo vulnerable e inseguro.

Aquello era lo que él deseaba: quería entrar en su casa después de jugar con sus hijos y encontrar a su mujer descansando con su bebé en brazos; quería mimarla, amarla; quería una familia entera a la que poder cuidar, no sólo un bebé. Quería compartir todo su amor y obtener lo mismo de vuelta. _Lo quería todo_.

Con el corazón desbocado y un nudo en el estómago, dejó a Alexya en el suelo.

—Quiero que busquéis la maleta que habéis traído, que saquéis el pijama y que vayáis a lavaros al baño. —Súbeme —le pidió la niña, tendiéndole los brazos.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Esta vez no, pequeña. Kol, ¿puedes ayudar a tu hermana a ponerse el pijama?

—Claro. A veces se pone la ropa del revés.

Alexya frunció el ceño.

—Soy pequeña, así que eso no importa. Lo dice mamá.

Draco sonrió.

—Y tu mamá tiene razón —dijo y la abrazó suavemente—. Podéis dejar la ropa en el baño, la recogeré dentro de un momento. Prepárense para acostarse, mientras yo montaré la tienda de campaña, ¿de acuerdo?

Kol se acercó a él para que le diera un abrazo.

— ¿Vamos a tomar chocolate caliente? —preguntó el niño.

—Creo que me queda algo de chocolate, sí. Lo comprobaremos cuando os hayáis cambiado y lavado. Y dejen sus cepillos de dientes en el baño para que no se nos olvide limpiarnos los dientes antes de irnos a dormir.

—Pero aún no es hora de irse a dormir —protestó Kol con cierta angustia.

El rubio le acarició la cabeza para reconfortarlo.

—Cierto. Aún tenemos que leer un cuento. Y cuando llegue la hora de acostarse, te prometo que me quedaré a tu lado, ¿de acuerdo?

Kol asintió, intentando que su alivio no fuera muy evidente.

—A Alexya le va a gustar eso.

—Súbeme —dijo la niña de nuevo.

Draco estuvo a punto de rendirse. Pero negó con la cabeza.

—Princesa. Kol te llevará de la mano.

No pareció contenta con aquello, pero le dio la mano a su hermano y ambos se marcharon hacia el baño. Malfoy se sintió muy orgulloso de lo buenos niños que eran.

Esperaba, cuando Hermione se quedara embarazada, ser la mitad de buen padre que era su amigo Theo.

Esa idea volvió a ponerle un nudo en el estómago y miró de nuevo a la castaña, que seguía plácidamente dormida. Así relajada y con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro, era una mujer muy bella. Tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo de emoción de su garganta y se acercó al sillón. Él siempre la había visto en su faceta de mujer de negocios orgullosa y dura, y verla con las defensas bajadas le permitió darse cuenta de que apenas la conocía y que ella tenía mucho más de lo que mostraba en su trabajo.

Hablar de su familia la había alterado bastante; le había costado encontrar las palabras, algo que él nunca había visto que le sucediera. El había hecho suyo el dolor de ella y había descubierto que quería aliviarla de él. La había besado para reconfortarla, pero como siempre desde que habían empezado ese extraño acuerdo, el beso había despertado ganas de más. Por un instante, se había olvidado de que Alexya y Kol estaban fuera. Menos mal que su sobrino los había interrumpido, porque Draco no quería que Hermione creyera que lo único que había entre ellos era sexo, ni siquiera el objetivo de tener un bebé. Como ella había dicho antes, ellos dos eran amigos. Ciertamente eran amigos más íntimos de lo que él había imaginado, pero le gustaba y percibía que la gryffindor necesitaba que le dieran seguridad.

Y él pensaba hacer justamente eso.

El pequeño Thoryn se removió inquieto y, sin abrir los ojos, Hermione le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda mientras tarareaba una canción. Draco acercó su mano a la de ella intentando transmitirle en ese pequeño gesto todo lo que sentía.

La castaña abrió los ojos, pero no se movió ni movió al bebé. Después de un instante de reorientarse, sonrió.

—Hola.

Draco sintió un gozo enorme.

—Hola. — Thoryn quería estar en brazos —susurró como una caricia.

—Ya lo veo.

—Duerme mucho, ¿no?

—Es casi un recién nacido, es normal que duerma casi todo el día —respondió, mirándola a los ojos y deseando abrazarla—. Tenemos que conseguir un libro sobre bebés, para estar preparados cuando nuestro hijo nazca.

Los ojos de esta adoptaron una expresión de dolor tal, que él le acarició el rostro sin pensarlo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Hermione? ¿Estás bien?

Tragó saliva con dificultad y respiró hondo. —Sí, estoy bien, sólo que… Draco, ¿te desilusionarías mucho si no me quedo embarazada? Quiero decir, ¿qué sucederá si, en del período de dos semanas que hemos acordado, no tenemos éxito?

—Seguiremos intentándolo —contestó con optimismo.

Él no quería tener su hijo con ninguna otra mujer, quería que Hermione fuera la madre.

—No sé si es una buena idea. Acordamos…

Él le rodeó las caderas con los brazos y apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de la leona.

Ella le acarició la nuca y el cabello.

— ¿Draco?

—No sigas por ahí, es una tontería preocuparse por problemas inexistentes.

Esperemos a ver qué sucede.

Malfoy continuó así apoyado hasta que oyó a los niños salir del baño. Entonces suspiró y se puso en pie.

—Será mejor que empiece a montar la tienda de campaña. ¿Vas a querer dormir con nosotros ahí dentro?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Mejor no. No he traído pijama, ni cepillo de dientes, ni…

—Tengo un par de pijamas de Mickey Mouse que Astoria me regaló un año en plan de broma, puedes usar uno. Y también tengo un cepillo de dientes nuevo.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Puedo preguntar para qué?

El sonrió y se puso en pie.

—Será mejor que no lo hagas.

Hermione frunció el ceño y a Draco le gustó ese pequeño gesto de celos. Con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, él agarró al pequeño Thoryn en brazos y lo dejó de nuevo sobre su manta.

—Vamos, ayúdame a levantar la tienda.

Para alegría del Slytherin, ella se unió a la tarea alegremente. Les llevó media hora montar la tienda. Habían arrinconado todos los muebles en una esquina para que la tienda cupiera en mitad del salón frente a la chimenea. La castaña encendió el fuego mientras el preparaba el chocolate caliente. Thoryn se despertó y empezó a llorar y, aunque Hermione quiso ayudar, no supo cambiarle el pañal. Draco se rió ante sus esfuerzos y luego le enseñó cómo hacerlo. Ella observó todo con tanta atención que a él le hizo mucha gracia.

Él sabía que Hermione quería darle el biberón al bebé, pero estaba conteniéndose y fingiendo un interés enorme en la historia que Alexya le estaba contando sobre su guardería. Draco la observó de reojo y empezó a ocurrírsele un plan.

Quizá, debido a la infancia y las circunstancias que le había tocado vivir, creía que no quería una familia. Pero a lo mejor él podía convencerla de lo contrario. Sabía que estaba poniendo demasiada emoción en todo aquello, pero la situación daba pie a ello. Estar a solas con una mujer y tres niños, comportándose casi como si fueran una familia, estaba aumentando su necesidad de tener su propia familia.

Su plan original era mucho más realista y más sencillo de llevar a cabo. Él sabía que podía amar a un niño, que podía ser un buen padre. Además tenía el ejemplo de sus amigos y de su padrino Severus, que era su figura paterna. Pero una esposa… eso era un asunto completamente distinto. ¿Podría Hermione reestructurar su vida para incluir una familia en su apretada agenda?

Él se dijo que simplemente necesitaba más tiempo, tiempo para verla con los niños y para estar con ella. La llevaría a su oficina al día siguiente y le mostraría sus planes de expansión de la botica en los cuales pretendía anexar un laboratorio de investigación. Había pensado hacerlo de todas formas para ver la reacción de ella ante el lugar donde se ubicaría su nuevo laboratorio, si todo salía como el esperaba.

Pero mientras tanto…

El se acercó a la leona y sin darle opción a negarse, colocó a Thoryn en su regazo.

Abrió mucho los ojos y lo miró ilusionada y un poco insegura. Luego él le tendió el biberón. El bebé comenzó a llorar, Hermione lo miró, y después le lanzó una mirada a Draco, preguntando silenciosamente que le ocurría.

—Creo que tiene hambre, cariño. ¿Te importa darle el biberón? —le preguntó.

— ¿Quieres que lo haga yo?

—Estate atenta a mantener la botella en diagonal para que al bebé no le entre aire, y ponle una servilleta bajo la barbilla porque a veces lo echa todo.

Con aspecto de que acababan de poner el mundo en sus manos, la castaña comenzó a darle el biberón a Thoryn y se las apañó para seguir escuchando la historia de Alexya.

Draco creyó que se le derretía el corazón al ver a Hermione con el bebé. Y cada vez más, se preguntó si, al quedarse sólo con el bebé, no estaría renunciando a la mejor parte del acuerdo.

* * *

 **Hola!**

¿Como están? Espero que muy bien, les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia, uno mas sentimental y en donde se comienza a ver que el acuerdo que hicieron nuestros protagonistas comienza a tener grietas, vamos por la mitad de la historia.

Este fue un capitulo un tanto complicado de adaptar, sobre todo por la historia de la protagonista original, espero que sea de su agrado.

Besos y nos estamos leyendo..

Gracias por sus comentarios!


	6. Chapter 6

_Aclaración: esta es una adaptación de Lori Foster, con los personajes H.P de nuestra amada J. K.R, espero que lo disfruten…_

 _¡Recomendación!_

 _Escuchen "Trátame Suavemente" de Soda Stereo, cuando pasan un poco mas de la mitad del capitulo._

 **CAPITULO VI**

 **-INEVITABLE-**

Después de varios cuentos, Alexya y Kol se durmieron por fin. Era mucho más tarde de lo que solían acostarse, pero entre la preocupación por su madre y la emoción de estar en un entorno diferente, había sido difícil que se durmieran.

Draco había decidido que se colocaran en fila: Kol primero, luego él, Alexya y al final Hermione. Él hubiera preferido dormir junto a ella, pero no confiaba en sí mismo y no quería torturarse toda la noche.

En aquel momento, casi a medianoche, giró la cabeza hacia la castaña. Aunque dentro de la tienda apenas se veía nada, supo que tenía los ojos abiertos.

Alargó el brazo por encima de la cabeza de Alexya y acarició el brazo de Hermione con un dedo.

La gryffindor sonrió. —Nunca había dormido en el suelo de una tienda, con tanta paz —dijo de repente.

El sonrió e hizo que esta le diera la mano.

—Estás teniendo un montón de experiencias nuevas hoy, ¿eh? — Rió al saber que ella se mordía el labio inferior—. Me refería a ponerte un pijama de Mickey Mouse, dar el biberón a un bebé y dormir en una tienda de campaña en el salón de una casa con una niña de tres años a tu lado.

Hermione sonrió.

—Y yo que creía que te referías a algo completamente diferente…

— ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

—Creo que sí. Siempre había creído que eras un estirado, frívolo y narcisista, hombre de negocios, sin embargo, aquí estás, todo un aventurero.

— ¿Yo, estirado? Tú eres la que come, bebe y duerme para los negocios.

Esta esbozó otra sonrisa.

—Lo he aprendido de ti.

— ¿Así que es culpa mía que seas tan implacable? —preguntó con una risita.

—Lo digo en serio. Siempre te he respetado mucho, desde que iniciamos el séptimo curso en Hogwarts. Todo el mundo te respeta ahora.

Antes de que me asociara contigo, leí todo lo que pude encontrar sobre ti. Y te aseguro que no era poco. Estás considerado un genio de los negocios, ¿lo sabías? Has convertido una cadena mediocre de boticas en una de las mejores y más famosas. Le diste un nuevo significado al nombre Malfoy.

Draco sintió un orgullo inmenso al oírle alabarlo. No era la primera vez que le decían esas cosas, pero sí que las escuchaba de labios de Hermione. Y le gustaba. Le gustaba hablar con ella en voz baja casi a oscuras, le gustaba conocerla y que lo conociera. Él raramente solía hablar de sí mismo, pero con Granger le parecía lo más natural del mundo.

—Cuando mis padres murieron, supe que tenía que hacer algo para mantenerme ocupado. Fue una época dura. Lucius no había sido un padre fabuloso, ni tampoco el mejor. Pero fue el que me enseñó todo lo que yo debía saber sobre negocios. A veces me pregunto dónde estaría yo ahora, si él aún viviera.

Y mi padrino Severus, me trasmitió todo lo relacionado con una botica y las pociones.

Fue en su honor, el que le dedicara mi atención a la botica y el tiempo que necesitaba para convertirse en lo que es hoy en día. Le debo mucho, aun después de su muerte me dio algo por que luchar y salir adelante. Algo que creció gracias a mi dedicación y perseverancia.

— Creaste tu propio negocio —dijo con total convicción—. Eres un hombre con mucha iniciativa y destinado a tener éxito. Apuesto a que en el colegio podías rendir, más de lo que realmente demostrabas. No se me escapa, que tu promedio era igual al mío ¿me equivoco?

El rió en voz baja.

—Supongo que si, que así era. No me arrepiento, podría haber sido mucho más aplicado, pero para eso ya estabas tú. A pesar de las insistencias de mi padre, era mi forma de revelarme y demostrarle que los Malfoys, no éramos mejores que nadie—dio un suspiro y continuo— No me arrepiento de mi vida hasta ahora, lo que logre, pero podría haber sido mucho más plena

Supo que ella comprendió porque le apretó suavemente la mano.

—Y lo será. Tendrás tu propia familia, Draco, sólo espera y verás. Aún tienes mucho tiempo para hacer lo que desees. Eres joven, inteligente, guapo y…

Le inquietó que Hermione hablara como si ella no fuera a ser parte de su vida, aunque ése era su plan original y quizás era la mejor solución, no podía soportar la idea de perderla. La interrumpió para que no siguiera por ese camino.

— ¿Así que soy guapo, eh?

—Deja de buscar cumplidos. Sabes que lo eres, ¿por qué no decirlo con franqueza?

—Ésa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti, Mía. Crees en la sinceridad y dices lo que piensas. No tengo que estar suponiendo cuáles son tus motivos.

Según dijo eso, el rubio advirtió que se ponía rígida y se retraía.

—Será mejor que durmamos un poco. Como ya te he dicho, anoche no dormí casi nada. — la escucho decir, con cierto tono de culpa en la voz

No comprendía el cambio brusco de humor de la gryffindor, pero decidió que no le permitiría alejarse completamente de él. En lugar de preguntarle por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa, apretó su mano y susurró:

—Siento mucho que estés cansada, pero me alegro de no haber sufrido esto yo solo. Buenas noches, cariño. Si necesitas algo durante la noche, despiértame.

Ella se apoyó en su brazo a modo de almohada y cerró los ojos. Pero no retiró su mano.

—Buenas noches, Draco —la oyó susurrar al cabo de un momento.

* * *

De madrugada, la castaña sintió un aliento húmedo junto a su mejilla. Abrió un ojo y reconoció a Alexya, que la observaba.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó.

—Mione, tengo que hacer pis.

Por un segundo, no supo cómo reaccionar. Miró al Slytherin y vio que estaba dormido con Kol prácticamente encima de él. Habían dejado a Thoryn durmiendo fuera de la tienda, sobre su manta. Lo había oído llorar dos veces y ambas veces Draco había salido de la tienda para comprobar que todo estaba bien y darle el biberón.

No quería despertarle por algo tan nimio, pero no sabía cómo atender la petición de Alexya.

— ¿Sabes… sabes ir al baño tú sola?

En la oscuridad de la tienda, adivinó que la pequeña asentía.

—Pero ven conmigo —dijo la niña.

Hermione estaba empezando a sentirse como una idiota. Estaba claro, la niña no se atrevía a ir sola al cuarto de baño, la casa estaba a oscuras y era un lugar desconocido.

—De acuerdo. Pero no hagas ruido para que no despertemos a nadie.

Salieron de la tienda y Alexya alargó los brazos hacia la leona.

—Súbeme.

Como no era una petición, sino una orden, la subió en brazos y atravesó el pasillo. La luz del baño las hizo parpadear un par de veces.

— ¿Necesitas que te ayude? — le preguntó.

La pequeña negó con la cabeza.

—Quédate conmigo.

—Vale, no voy a irme a ningún sitio.

Alexya le sonrió y a Hermione le pareció un cumplido que la pequeña quisiera compartir con ella ese momento tan íntimo. Era casi una tradición femenina ir al baño en grupo y la niña estaba permitiéndole participar de ella. Esta se apoyó en la pared y esperó. Cuando Alexya terminó y le pidió que la subiera en brazos, no dudó en hacerlo. Le gustaba sentir el cuerpecito de la niña junto al suyo, sentir que confiaba en ella.

Regresaron a la tienda de campaña sin hacer ruido, pero en cuanto la princesa de los Nott estuvo tumbada de nuevo.

Draco habló:

— Hermione, tienes instinto maternal natural.

Esa vez, la referencia a algo que nunca podría ser no la molestó. De hecho, sonrió. Se sentía bien, tremendamente bien.

—Duérmete, Malfoy.

—Eso —intervino Alexya—. Duérmete, Malfoy.

Los adultos quisieron reír, por la ocurrencia de Alexya. De tal palo tal astilla pensaron ambos sin saber que lo habían hecho al mismo tiempo. Recordando una situación en la que padre de la niña, hiciera una acotación similar.

A los pocos segundos, todos estaban dormidos de nuevo.

* * *

Pansy, se presentó a las ocho y media con una bandeja de donuts y noticias de que Daphne estaba mucho mejor y deseando ver a sus hijos de nuevo.

—Voy a llevármelos al San Mungo ahora para que la vean —anunció —. Todo indica que Daphne podrá regresar a casa esta tarde, después de que el médico le dé el alta.

— ¿No será precipitar las cosas? —preguntó Draco.

Estaban en la mesa del comedor mientras Alexya y Kol devoraban los donuts en la cocina. Pansy tenía en brazos a Thoryn y de vez en cuando le hacía carantoñas y le mordisqueaba las orejas o los pies. Draco vio que la castaña observaba fascinada el comportamiento de su amiga. El estaba acostumbrado que todos sus amigos jugara con los niños, sin importarle si hacía el ridículo.

—A mí me ha parecido que estaba mucho mejor, pero yo no soy médico — respondió Pansy y sonrió a Hermione—. Ya sabes cómo somos las madres. No queremos estar separadas de nuestros hijos ni un segundo. Estoy segura de que si intentan que se quede allí otro día más, enfermará de preocupación. Teme que los niños estén aterrorizando a Draco. Claro que no sabe que tú estabas aquí y lo has ayudado.

El tono de indirecta de Pansy fue más que evidente. Draco miró a la castaña de nuevo y vio que sonreía. Estaba orgulloso de la forma en que había saludado a su amiga y de su elegancia y educación naturales. La gryfindor no estaba acostumbrada a que le sorprendiera la amiga de su amante en casa de él y había manejado la situación terriblemente bien.

Vestida con unos pantalones y un suéter negro, no parecía una mujer que hubiera dormido en el suelo.

Cuando él se había despertado, ya estaba arreglada y eso lo había molestado. Normalmente no le gustaba encontrarse con una mujer junto a él por la mañana, pero con ella era distinto, quería haberla visto durmiendo en su casa.

Quería haberle hecho café y haberla despertado con un beso. Pero en lugar de eso, había sido la gryffindor quien había preparado el café y, cuando él había salido de la tienda, el rostro de esta no tenía ni rastro de sueño. De nuevo era la mujer elegante y educada que él conocía en el entorno de los negocios. Le gustaba esa faceta suya pero, desde que conocía la otra más dulce y accesible, quería acceder a ella más a menudo.

Hermione rió con el comentario de su amiga, la miró y la deseó de nuevo.

Siempre la deseaba. Aquella mujer no tenía más que caminar hacia él y él se ponía como una snitch.

—Malfoy ha hecho todo el trabajo. Me temo que yo no tengo mucha experiencia con niños. Pero dile a Daphne que sus hijos son adorables. Lo he pasado muy bien —dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

En ese momento, Alexya se acercó Hermione. Tenía la cara y las manos pegajosas de los donuts y, como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida, la castaña agarró una servilleta y le limpió. La niña sonrió.

—Súbeme, Mia.

La gryffindor se la apoyó en la cadera. — ¿Y adonde vamos? — le pregunto.

—Al baño.

Se giró hacia Pansy. —Disculpa, enseguida vuelvo —le dijo.

Había hecho todo con tanta naturalidad, que el rubio supo que su plan estaba funcionando. No sabía exactamente en qué dirección, pero igualmente le gustó ver los progresos de Granger.

Draco no se dio cuenta de que la observó marcharse con una sonrisa hasta que su amiga le dio una suave patada.

—Es una madraza natural.

El rió.

—Yo le dije lo mismo anoche.

Su amiga se concentró en recolocarle la sábana al bebe.

—Menos mal que ella estaba aquí cuando Theo pasó ayer.

—Podría habérmelas arreglado yo solo.

—Nunca te habías quedado los niños toda la noche.

—Cierto, pero habríamos salido adelante. De hecho, Thoryn fue el más fácil de cuidar. Se pasa casi todo el día durmiendo.

Su charla superficial no parecía haber distraído a Pansy de su objetivo. Lo miró y él supo que estaba tramando algo.

—Y dime… ¿qué estaba haciendo Granger aquí? —preguntó al fin.

—No es la primera mujer que viene a mi casa.

—Pero desde hace tiempo sí. Y Granger, a menos que yo esté confundida, no es una mujer más en tu vida.

La relación entre Hermione y él era demasiado complicada para explicársela a su mejor amiga. Sobre todo porque ni él mismo la comprendía. Decidió frenar su curiosidad y hacer que no se entrometiera, al menos hasta que él aclarara sus propios sentimientos.

— Granger está más dedicada a su negocio, mas que yo. Quiere prosperar en ello, no quedarse en casa.

— ¿Y qué? Muchas mujeres en nuestros días trabajan y tienen su familia. Y tú no eres ningún inútil. Creo que los dos juntos…

—Pans, creo que estás adelantando acontecimientos. Hermione ha dejado muy claro que no quiere un marido, ni una familia, me lo dijo ella misma. No sirve para esposa, así que deja de conspirar.

Pansy miró hacia la puerta y carraspeó. Su castaña estaba allí, con las mejillas encendidas de vergüenza y aspecto de sentirse herida. El Slytherin quiso soltar un improperio, quiso levantarse y abrazarla y jurarle que nada de lo que había dicho iba en serio. Pero su amiga estaba delante y además no sabía bien cuánto de lo que había dicho era cierto.

Hermione le quitó el problema de las manos esbozando una sonrisa y sentándose de nuevo en su asiento.

—Me temo que el huron tiene razón, Pansy. No soy una buena candidata al matrimonio, esto es lo más cerca que voy a estar de jugar a ser esposa y madre de familia y no estoy muy segura de haberlo hecho bien. Lo cual no me inquieta. Soy una mujer de negocios, no tengo nada de ama de casa.

Rió, pero el ya conocía su risa y supo que aquélla era forzada, además que no se le escapo que lo llamo " _huron"_ a modo de reproche.

—No estoy hecha para estas cosas —insistió —. Pero después de ver a Malfoy durante el día de ayer, estoy convencida de que él sí. Debería tener varios hijos.

Pansy estuvo de acuerdo y tuvieron una conversación superficial, pero la tensión siguió estando en el aire. De nuevo recibió la invitación para el baby shower, pero quedó abierta.

Cuando los niños terminaron de desayunar y se hubieron lavado los dientes, Pansy les dijo que la esperaran en la puerta.

—Intenta convencer a Granger para que venga al baby shower —le dijo a Draco, y se dirigió a Olivia—. Es un encuentro informal y muy tranquilo. Con los niños no podría ser de otra manera. Pero ahora que sé que los niños no te molestan…

—No molestamos, Mia —intervino Alexya—. Ella nos quiere.

La castaña le acarició la cabeza y sonrió. —Claro que sí. — le respondió con mucha dulzura.

— ¿Entonces, vendrás? —Preguntó Kol—. La tía Pansy prepara un montón de postres.

Era evidente que para el niño ésa era motivación más que suficiente. El rubio rió.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer para convencerla, ¿de acuerdo, niños?

Se despidieron con abrazos y Hermione no pareció nada incómoda.

Cuando por fin cerraron la puerta, Draco se volvió hacia ella con su sonrisa más traviesa.

—Y ahora, tú.

— ¿Yo qué?

— ¿Cómo es que te has levantado tan temprano esta mañana y te has arreglado tan bien sin hacer ruido?

— ¿Arreglarme, dices?

—Sí —dijo él, acariciando su trenza de espiga que le daba un aspecto clásico e informal al mismo tiempo. Se había puesto muy poco maquillaje, no necesitaba más con sus largas pestañas y sus rasgos perfectos.

—No parece que hayas pasado la noche durmiendo en una tienda de campaña—añadió él.

Hermione colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de él.

—Sabía que tu amiga vendría en la mañana y me pareció que la situación sería menos incómoda si yo ya estaba despierta y arreglada cuando ella llegara.

— ¿Esta era la ropa que llevabas en la maleta?

—Sí. No es de lo más elegante, pero sirve para casi cualquier ocasión.

Él recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada.

—Estás estupenda. Como siempre — y fijó su atención en los senos de ella—. ¿Te has puesto ropa interior sexy?

—No.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó sorprendido—. Creí que te gustaba ponerte esas cosas, estaba deseando que me volvieras loco de nuevo con algo así.

Ella carraspeó.

—No había planeado pasar la noche aquí. Así que, igual que no traje cepillo de dientes tampoco traje ropa interior extra.

— ¿No…? ¿Entonces que llevas puesto ahora debajo?

—Nada.

Él se quedó inmóvil un segundo y luego gimió y se abalanzó sobre la boca de su sexy leona.

—La próxima vez, despiértame antes de que te hayas levantado.

Lo sorprendió de nuevo. Se apartó de él y se abrazó a sí misma por la cintura.

—Creo que no debería haber una próxima vez. Esto de dormir en tu casa, jugar con niños, que Pansy acuda de visita por la mañana… Esas cosas no eran parte del trato, Draco.

Él quería tocarla, pero su actitud dejaba muy claro que se mantuviera alejado. Intentó leer la expresión de su rostro, pero ella bajó la cabeza.

—Creí que te habías divertido —dijo él.

—No, se suponía que debía divertirme con… todo eso —dijo con un gesto de la mano—. Se suponía que debía divertirme con… bueno…

Draco sonrió.

—Comprendo. Y yo he descuidado mi parte del trato, ¿no es eso? Pero te prometí compensarte por ello.

Se apartó de un salto cuando él alargó su mano hacia ella y frunció el ceño.

— ¡No me has decepcionado! —le aseguró—. Lo que quería decir…

El Slytherin la agarró a pesar de su resistencia y la atrajo suavemente hacia sí. Acercó sus labios a los de ella.

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que te has estado perdiendo hasta ahora —susurró él.

La castaña intentó protestar, pero él no quería seguir discutiendo y la hizo callar con un apasionado beso. Y esa vez, ella no se quejó.

* * *

Hermione gimió conforme las sensaciones crecían en su interior. Draco estaba sobre ella, dentro de ella, y le sostenía la mirada, llegando hasta su interior tanto con sus ojos, como con su cuerpo.

Él tenía razón. _No sabía lo que se había estado perdiendo_.

La mano de él agarró su cadera y la urgió a adoptar un ritmo.

—Muévete conmigo, cariño. Eso es — y gimió mientras cerraba los ojos para mantener el control.

Le encantaba verlo luchando por contenerse, le encantaba tener ese efecto sobre él.

Él deslizó sus brazos por debajo de las piernas de esta y las elevó muy alto, dejándola totalmente expuesta y vulnerable. La castaña casi entró en pánico; él la penetraba tan profundamente que sentía una mezcla de placer y temor. Draco se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la boca.

—No tengas miedo — dijo y empujó un poco más sin apartar la mirada del rostro de la gryffindor—. Avísame si te hago daño.

—Draco…

—El libro decía que tenía que ser profundo, ¿no lo recuerdas? Fue idea tuya.

Recordó la cena en el restaurante, cuando lo había provocado hablándole de métodos para asegurar una mejor concepción. Pero lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento no tenía nada que ver con ser la receptora de su esperma y sí con experimentar un placer tan intenso que la asustaba.

Sintió que la presión aumentaba, sintió el calor del rubio inundándola, su aroma llenando sus pulmones y cerró los ojos mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo.

— ¡Abre los ojos! —le ordenó él.

Consiguió entreabrirlos y entonces conectó con él más allá de la actividad que estaban manteniendo sus cuerpos. Él tenía los ojos brillantes, las mejillas encendidas y ella lo observó gemir, apretar la mandíbula y manteniéndole la mirada, experimentar su propio orgasmo explosivo. Lo sintió en su interior y el suyo propio de nuevo, y luego él fue bajando el ritmo hasta que se dejó caer sobre ella, exhausto.

Le parecía difícil de soportar la parte emocional del acto sexual, era algo demasiado grande, demasiado poderoso. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y comenzó a respirar aguadamente, pero afortunadamente Draco no se dio cuenta, aún estaba recuperándose. Cuando él quiso apartarse, lo retuvo.

El la abrazó fuertemente y acercó su rostro al de ella.

—Eres muy especial, ¿lo sabías? —le dijo él.

Se preguntó si lo diría en serio. ¿Hacer el amor siempre era así o ellos hacían algo diferente y mejor? A la castaña le parecía muy especial, desde luego.

— ¿Qué sucede, cariño? —le preguntó, apartándole el cabello de la cara.

Él vio una lágrima en su mejilla y se la enjugó con un beso. Sonrió.

—Puedo oírte pensar. Algo te preocupa, ¿verdad?

Advirtió que esa vez él no se disculpaba por no haberlo hecho bien y parecía satisfecho, así que supuso que así era como debía ser hacer el amor.

—Cada vez es más intenso —comentó ella.

— ¿Y eso te preocupa?

Se encogió de hombros y apartó la vista de la astuta mirada de él.

— ¿Se supone que tiene que ser así? —preguntó en un murmullo.

—Entre nosotros sí —dijo él con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y con otras personas no? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Sabía que él estaba divirtiéndose con aquello y no le hacía gracia. El pasó su dedo por la frente de ella para que la relajara.

—El sexo es diferente con cada persona. Para mí nunca había sido como esto, pero no es algo que me preocupe. Alguna gente aborda la intimidad con displicencia, pero tú no eres así.

— ¿Tú sí?

El dudó y la besó de nuevo.

—No lo sé. Para mí el sexo es algo natural y no algo de lo que haya que avergonzarse. Pero tampoco he llevado una vida loca. Yo cuidaba de la mujer con la que estaba, no tenía aventuras de una noche… Pero nunca lo había vivido como contigo.

Esa vez Hermione no pudo desviar la mirada.

— ¿Y eso no te preocupa?

La inesperada carcajada de él la sobresaltó.

—No. Seguramente debería, pero… qué diablos, me gusta.

Él evitó más preguntas al levantarse de la cama y contemplar el cuerpo desnudo de ella. En lugar de sentir vergüenza, Hermione sintió un gran orgullo de que él sintiera placer de mirarla. Entonces le dio una palmada en la cadera.

—Vamos, mujer. El deber nos llama. Tengo que ir a la oficina.

Se estiró. No quería abandonar la cama, pero sabía que él tenía razón.

—Yo también tengo cosas que hacer.

— ¿Vas a venir a mi oficina?

—Es cierto, está esa cosa misteriosa que quieres enseñarme. ¿Qué es, Draco?

—Lo verás cuando estés allí.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, maravillada con lo rápido que estaba acostumbrándose a estar desnuda delante de un hombre.

—Te veré allí —dijo—. Tengo que ir a casa, darme una ducha en condiciones y cambiarme de ropa, y quiero pasar por mi oficina. Tengo que contratar nuevo personal para el laboratorio.

Cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño y, cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo, su sonrisa y su expresión de felicidad, se detuvo. Ella era una absoluta farsante y Malfoy la odiaría si se enteraba alguna vez.

Hermione estaba planteándose abandonar el juego antes de involucrarse demasiado cuando Draco llamó a la puerta.

—Vamos, cariño, es hora de marcharnos. Si llego pronto a la oficina, podré terminar mi trabajo temprano y salir pronto. Quizá podamos cenar juntos esta noche.

La cena era otra de las cosas que no entraba en su acuerdo, pero se moría de ganas de decir que sí. Y, por el brinco que le dio el corazón cuando se lo imaginó, supo que ya estaba demasiado involucrada para poder salir indemne.

 _Estaba enamorándose de Draco_.

* * *

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _¿Como están mis lectores anónimos y mi querida Susee? espero que muy bien. Antes que nada quiero desearles que tengan un excelente fin de año y un año nuevo lleno de felicidad junto aquellos que quieren._**

 ** _Bueno este es el ultimo capitulo de la semana y del año, no estaremos leyendo en el 2016, si así el destino lo quiere, esperemos que si. A estas alturas Draco ya sabe que la quiere en su vida y Hermione se da cuanta que se esta enamorando de nuestro Slytherin favorito, (al menos el mío). Contamos con la presencia de los pequeños Nott, la cual a mi parecer le da un toque de ternura a la historia. Con comentarios picaros pero de lo mas inocentes._**

 ** _Espero que sea de su agrado la adaptación, de mi parte es un placer brindarles este Fic, amo leer y escribir. Llena el corazón compartirlo con personas que comparten uno o ambos gustos, infinitas gracias a todos los que me tienen entre sus alertas y favoritos, incluso a aquellos que leen en el anonimato un abrazo grande en especial a Susee que siempre esta ahí con palabras de apoyo._**


	7. Chapter 7

_Aclaración: esta es una adaptación de Lori Foster, con los personajes H.P de nuestra amada J. K.R, espero que lo disfruten…_

 **CAPITULO VII**

 **-EL ENCANTO DE LOS SLYTHERIN-**

Sus tacones resonaron en el vestíbulo de mármol conforme se dirigía al despacho del Slytherin. De todas las boticas, aquella era su favorita, seguramente porque estaba en su ciudad y porque era donde más tiempo pasaba Draco. Allí estaba el despacho desde el cual él dirigía su negocio.

Había estado allí numerosas veces, para discutir asuntos profesionales, para conocer a nuevos socios, pero nunca como la amante de Draco Malfoy. Por eso se había arreglado mejor que nunca, con su conjunto más profesional. No quería dar pie a un escándalo a causa de su aspecto. Iba a resultarle difícil tratar con el rubio como si entre ellos no hubiera nada, olvidarse de que esa misma mañana había estado desnuda con él en la cama y que él le había hecho todas esas travesuras tan excitantes.

A las que había correspondido, más que encantada.

Según dobló la esquina del pasillo, se encontró con rostros conocidos y saludó brevemente pero con educación, siguiendo su norma. Malfoy tenía razón cuando decía que ella evitaba incluso las relaciones más sencillas, las relaciones sociales no le resultaban fáciles. Tenía que esforzarse mucho más en esa esfera que en la de los negocios.

Comprender la etiqueta social era mucho más difícil que lograr un acuerdo de negocios.

No había vuelto allí desde la noche de la fiesta. Entonces no había prestado mucha atención a la remodelación, pero ahora sí lo hizo. Las alfombras eran esponjosas, los colores tranquilizadores y elegantes… muy Slytherin sin duda. No era sombrío o anticuado, todo lo contrario era iluminado y muy moderno, nada que ver con la botica que conoció en su primer año de colegio. Sintió una ola de admiración.

Ella misma hubiera elegido algo similar, era algo más en lo que se parecían ambos.

Hermione abrió la puerta de cristal y se acercó al escritorio de Vesta. La secretaria estaba atendiendo una llamada telefónica, así que esperó a que terminara.

«Compórtate de forma profesional», se dijo. No quería arriesgarse a descubrirse ella misma. Estaba muy nerviosa, como si temiera que Vesta fuera a percibir algo distinto en ella, como si pudiera ver algún signo de su intimidad con Draco. Por supuesto que la mujer no se daría cuenta, pero la situación le resultaba más complicada de lo que había imaginado y no pudo evitar removerse inquieta en su asiento mientras esperaba.

Por fin Vesta colgó el teléfono.

—Señorita Granger, qué agradable verla de nuevo.

—Hola, Vesta. Tengo que hablar con el señor Malfoy. ¿Está ocupado?

—Ha pedido que le avisara en cuanto usted llegara. Déjeme que hable con él.

«Maldito hombre», pensó la gryffindor. Malfoy tenía una regla de oro: todo el mundo necesitaba concertar cita previamente para verlo en su despacho, excepto sus amigos más íntimos. Al haberle dicho eso a Vesta, como si no le importara que Hermione interrumpiera su día, era como si hubiera anunciado que tenían una aventura.

Entonces recordó que a menudo se pasaba para discutir algo del negocio y decidió que no importaba. Nunca había seguido las reglas de Draco, sobre todo cuando ella quería algo.

Claro que normalmente lo que quería era un contrato más a su favor, no al propio Malfoy.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y salió él seguido de su amigo Zabini.

Casi había olvidado que Blaise Zabini trabajaba con el. Dos hombres más salieron del despacho y le sonrieron. Hermione sintió que estaba llamando terriblemente la atención. Cada uno de esos hombres dirigía alguno de los negocios de las empresas Malfoy en Gran Bretaña, los recordaba de la fiesta en la noche que Malfoy le había propuesto tener su bebé.

Entonces encontró que le resultaba casi imposible adoptar una actitud profesional, sobre todo porque el rubio estaba mirándola de una forma muy íntima y reveladora.

Seguro que los otros hombres se darían cuenta y su secreto sería desvelado.

Estaba preguntándose cómo reaccionar, cuando Blaise se acercó y la tomó de la mano.

—Hermione, me alegro de verte de nuevo. He oído que has pasado el fin de semana ayudando a Draco a hacer de niñera. Astoria estaba encantada. Juzga el carácter de la gente por cómo tratan a los niños, ¿sabes? Dice que eres toda una madre en potencia.

Palideció. ¿Por qué todo el mundo decía lo mismo? Cuando estaba con un niño se sentía perdida y lo sabía.

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta: Blaise acababa de anunciar a la oficina entera que ella había pasado el fin de semana con Malfoy. Casi gimió de angustia y no tuvo fuerzas para apartar la vista de Zabini y observar las reacciones de los otros hombres. Además, le parecía que el maldito Slytherin lo había hecho a propósito. El silencio cayó sobre ellos y forzó una leve sonrisa.

—Ha sido un placer —dijo irritada, porque la voz le tembló.

Blaise se echó a reír.

— ¿Lo ves? ¿Quién consideraría que cuidar de tres niños todo un día y una noche es un placer? Aparte de Dragoncito, claro está. Él está hecho para tener una docena de hijos al menos.

Draco rió.

— ¿Una docena? No, gracias. Tres ya son un montón.

Hermione no podía creer que el maldito huron alvino estuviera tan tranquilo bromeando y riéndose y permitiendo que la conversación llegara hasta ese punto. ¿Acaso quería que todo el mundo se enterara de lo que había entre ellos? ¿Qué había sucedido con su deseo de evitar un escándalo?

Zabini seguía con su mano entre las suyas.

—Le he repetido a Draco que ahora me toca a mí. Con nuestras dos pequeñas él se pasa el tiempo jugando a las casitas y tomando el té —dijo de lo mas risueño—. Supongo que ambos estarán libres el próximo fin de semana, ¿verdad? A las niñas les encantaría estar con ustedes, a Astoria y a mí nos vendría bien un poco de tiempo a solas.

Draco negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

—Danos un mes para recuperarnos y luego nos lo pensaremos.

¿Un mes? Dentro de un mes ya no lo vería, pensó la castaña. Dos semanas era el tiempo que habían acordado y punto. De hecho, ya quedaban menos de dos semanas, habían consumido parte de su tiempo juntos.

Esa idea la dejó paralizada unos instantes y se entristeció al recordar que aquello no duraría, que era una historia temporal. Cuando por fin reunió el valor para levantar la vista del suelo, vio que Draco estaba despidiéndose de los hombres.

Luego ella miró a Vesta, que estaba concentrada con su ordenador.

Entonces sintió la mano de su rubio tormento en su brazo.

—Entra, hablaremos en mi despacho —dijo él en el tono más suave que nunca le había escuchado.

Al contrario que la oficina, el despacho tenía paredes normales, no de cristal, y la intimidad garantizada, así que entró al momento, deseosa de poder recomponerse.

La condujo a un sillón de cuero y luego se arrodilló delante de ella.

— ¿Estás bien? Quiso responder que sí, pero lo cierto era que no estaba bien.

Se sentía fatal.

—Todo esto es muy incómodo.

— ¿El qué?

— ¡Los chismes que seguramente habrá por todo el negocio a estas alturas! —exclamó ella—. Ya lo sabrá todo el mundo.

—Estás sacando las cosas de quicio, cariño. ¿Y qué si la gente cree que salimos juntos de vez en cuando? No es un gran problema.

— ¿Que no es un gran problema? Querías mantener nuestra relación en privado, ¿ya no lo recuerdas?

—Nuestra relación sigue siendo privada. Nadie sabrá que estamos intentando concebir un bebé. Además, eres una mujer atractiva y trabajamos juntos, es normal que la gente suponga que hemos salido a cenar alguna vez.

Se mordió el labio inferior, pero no protestó porque él tenía razón.

—Supongo que estás en lo cierto.

—Sé que sí. Y como mis amigos ya saben que estamos juntos, podrías venir a la fiesta de Pansy.

Lo cierto era que ella no sabía si sobreviviría a otro encuentro con los amigos del blondo.

—No creó que… — Draco se acercó y la besó dulcemente en los labios.

—Sé que no te resulta fácil, pero yo estaré a tu lado. Y después de un rato ya no te importará estar con una gran _familia_. Quizá incluso te diviertas. Además, los niños están deseando verte de nuevo. Y sé que lo pasaste muy bien con ellos.

—Eso es cierto —susurró.

Se sentía tentada a aceptar, pero le asustaba un poco. Estaba perdiendo el control de la situación y eso no le sucedía desde que era una niña.

—No quiero que todo el mundo crea que tenemos una relación estable.

—Pensarán lo que quieran tanto si acudes como si no. Al menos si vienes conmigo, algo de su curiosidad se disipará.

— ¿De verdad lo crees?

—Claro. Hasta ahora han creído que yo quería mantenerte en secreto. De esta forma, creerán que salimos juntos de vez en cuando.

Tuvo que reconocer que deseaba acudir a la reunión.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Y cuando terminen las dos semanas y dejemos de vernos, todo el mundo creerá que hemos roto.

Malfoy se puso en pie bruscamente y llegó a grandes zancadas hasta su mesa. Se quedó allí, ocultando su rostro de la gryffindor, con una mano sobre la mesa y la otra guardada en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Hermione deseó poder descifrar su estado de ánimo.

— ¿Cómo decidiste ese límite de dos semanas? —le preguntó él sin mirarla.

Ella sabía que estaba en terreno pantanoso, así que se tomó un segundo antes de responder.

—Me pareció un período de tiempo razonable. Si voy a quedarme embarazada, sucederá en ese tiempo.

— ¿Así que pensaste que dejaríamos de vernos sin más y, cuando descubrieras que estabas embarazada, me llamarías para darme la noticia?

Así dicho sonaba muy frío. Y además tenia la certeza de que no iba a quedarse embarazada.

—Creo que mi plan es mejor —le aseguró él.

— ¿Y cuál es? —preguntó con una mezcla de emoción y temor.

—Sigamos intentando que te quedes embarazada hasta que tengamos buenas noticias. Si para ello necesitamos tres semanas, o un par de meses ¿qué problema hay? Y de esa forma yo podré estar presente en cada segundo del embarazo. Accediste a eso, recuérdalo.

En ese momento, deseó con todo su corazón no ser estéril. Pasar más tiempo junto a Draco, permitir que ocupara una parte importante de su vida, era casi rozar la perfección. Pero como ella sabía que eso nunca sucedería, intentó dar con una respuesta que él pudiera aceptar.

Pero no se le ocurría nada, así que contempló la ancha espalda de él, que en aquel momento estaba rígida, hasta que él habló de nuevo.

— ¿Hermione?

—No hay ninguna garantía de que vaya a suceder en cuatro semanas o un par de meses, no funciona de esa manera las cosas Draco. Tenemos que poner algún límite, es lo más lógico.

El se giró hacia ella con expresión decidida.

—Entonces dame un mes—dijo con su tono de «soy el jefe y me vas a obedecer».

La castaña rió porque ese tono nunca la había intimidado.

— ¿Crees que puedes mantener la potencia necesaria durante tanto tiempo? — bromeó ella.

Él sonrió, como si al oírla reír, él también se hubiera relajado un poco. Luego entrecerró los ojos.

—Ven aquí, cariño. Quiero enseñarte algo.

En su mirada había cierto desafío y la curiosidad la movió, se acercó rápidamente al escritorio. Sobre él estaban dispuestas multitud de fotografías de un elegante centro de investigación, o eso parecía por que había otras cosas que no encajaban, con aquella suposición.

— ¿Es una nueva adquisición?

—Sí. ¿Qué te parece? Esta estudió atentamente las fotos. Se veían bibliotecas, salones de estudio, laboratorios de todo tipo, en otra fotografia logro ver habitaciones. También había un salón de fiesta en tono burdeos, verde oscuro y dorado. Otra foto recogía una piscina al aire libre, rodeada de árboles y con una cascada a un lado. En otras había enormes arañas de cristal colgadas del techo. Todo era exclusivo y lujoso.

—Es precioso.

—El edificio es antiguo y hemos mantenido su carácter histórico, que será una cualidad en sí misma. El interior ha sido renovado casi por completo. Vamos a enfocar el complejo de investigación, no solo a la investigación en si, sino a la formación de grupos selectos de estudiantes. Ahí es donde puedes mudarte, si tú quieres, cuando el bebé haya nacido. Me gustaría que lo dirigieras.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y dio un paso atrás. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago de temor.

—Comprendo. Le dijo de forma seca

Draco apretó la mandíbula y se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

—De hecho, ahí tienes tu laboratorio el que estábamos negociando, tanto si te quedas embarazada como si no. Es un hecho.

Tardó un segundo en reaccionar y entonces negó con la cabeza.

—No. Nuestro acuerdo…

— ¡Al diablo con nuestro acuerdo! —Exclamó él, y respiró hondo mientras sacudía la cabeza—. Discúlpame. Me siento pésimo respecto a todo esto. Había pensado ofrecerte todo esto antes de pensar en plantearte lo del bebé, pero me lo guardé porque creí que sería un incentivo para que aceptaras mi propuesta. Pero ahora… bueno, te mereces dirigirlo independientemente de nuestro trato, no se me ocurre nadie que lo merezca mas que tu. Eres una buena elección para el nuevo complejo de investigación. A nuestros investigadores, les encanta la idea, ellos te propusieron. Así que sé que lo harás bien.

Hermione no podía pensar con claridad. Estaba siendo un día horrible. — No lo sé, es un traslado tan drástico…

—Es un cambio a mejor, una tremenda expansión para cualquier investigación. El potencial de este lugar es increíble —dijo él—. Claro, que te tendrá muy ocupada.

Tener que dirigir el lugar y ocuparte de tus investigaciones, te quitará tiempo, tendrás que vivir dedicada a tu trabajo. Pero eso no debería de ser un problema para ti, es lo que siempre quisiste.

Ella lo miró a los ojos por la forma en que dijo aquello. Él la taladró con la mirada, ardiente e intensa, mientras esperaba. Pero ella no sabía qué era lo que él esperaba.

—Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? —insistió él.

—Yo… Sí, quiero crecer.

A pesar de todo, estaba emocionada. El nuevo complejo de investigación era justamente el tipo de lugar en que le gustaría habitar ocasionalmente.

Pero sabía por qué Draco se lo estaba ofreciendo. El quería que ella estuviera tan ocupada que no pudiera interferir en la vida de él y del bebé. Y eso le dolió. Elevó la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos.

—Es una oportunidad fantástica, Draco, pero está tan lejos…

—Hablamos de North Yorkshire en concreto, esta dentro de los límites de la aparición, si no la red flu siempre facilita las cosas —señaló él, cruzándose de brazos y estudiándola atentamente.

— North Yorkshire… —murmuró, apartándose de él y recorriendo el despacho para ganar algo de tiempo.

La situación era muy buena porque ella necesitaría alejarse del Slytherin. Estaba segura de que, cuando se cumplieran las dos semanas. Y ella se las arreglaría para que ese límite no se prolongara, le costaría mucho verlo día a día y hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido entre ellos. Le vendría bien el trabajo extra para no pensar en él, pero marcharse a North Yorkshire…

—La verdad es que no me lo he planteado con calma. Tenía otras cosas en qué pensar —dijo y esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa que él le devolvió.

—Tómate tu tiempo para pensártelo.

—Sí, gracias —dijo y su alivio fue más que evidente.

El se acarició la barbilla pensativo mientras la observa unos instantes y luego fue hasta la puerta de su despacho y echó el cerrojo.

Cuando el Slytherin se giró, la castaña vio la pasión en sus ojos y dio un paso atrás hasta que se topó con el escritorio.

Se detuvo delante de ella y la miró, expectante. Entonces la agarró suavemente de los hombros y la hizo girarse hasta que la puso de frente al escritorio, le quitó el bolso del hombro y lo dejó en la mesa.

—Apoya las manos en la mesa —le dijo él.

Obedeció sin protestar. El pulso empezó a acelerársele.

— ¿Draco?

—Te había dicho que quería enseñarte dos cosas, cariño, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo recuerdo.

Debería haberse sentido avergonzada de que le temblara la voz, pero estaba demasiado preocupada porque él estaba levantándole la falda, como para pensar en nada más.

— Dracooo… no creo que…

—Shh. Existe una costumbre llamada «el de mediodía». Creo que te gustará. Él deslizó sus dedos por los muslos de ella hasta llegar a sus bragas.

—Pero ¿y si Vesta llama a la puerta? —insistió.

—Vesta se ha marchado a comer —respondió él con voz ronca, acariciándole los glúteos—. No tengo ninguna reunión y en este momento me siento particularmente potente.

—Ya veo…

El le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y le acarició el vientre, luego deslizó su mano dentro de sus bragas y ella entreabrió las piernas automáticamente.

—No podemos desperdiciar tu potencia, ¿verdad?

Él soltó una risita y la besó en la nuca apasionadamente. Esta oyó que se bajaba la cremallera del pantalón y decidió que iba a gustarle aquella costumbre.

* * *

El día del baby shower llegó enseguida, pero ya no estaba asustada de reunirse con los amigos de Draco. En las últimas dos semanas había ido conociéndolos bien.

Todos la habían visitado en sus laboratorios.

La primera había sido Astoria, que se había acercado con la supuesta intención de conocer más sus proyectos e investigaciones, en especial el de ciertas flores azules. Ciertamente se terminando llevando un par, sin importar cuanto la castaña trato de impedírselo. Pero la mayoría del tiempo lo dedicó a charla con Hermione, a conocerla mejor y a compartir detalles de su vida.

Esa misma semana, Astoria regresó con Daphne y les contó entre risas la reacción de Blaise al estar bajo el efecto de las feromonas de las flores que se había llevado de allí, más el incentivo de una sexy lencería.

—Supongo que he dejado que las cosas se estancaran un poco, porque cuando él me vio con ese body de satén, casi se cayó de la cama.

Daphne se unió a las risas y no puedo evitar llevar las flores, con la intención de imitar a su hermana, luego las llevo directo a una tienda de lencería para completar su plan.

A Hermione le dio algo de pudor que le contaran escenas tan íntimas de sus matrimonios. De hecho, se ruborizó casi todo el tiempo que Astoria y Daphne estuvieron en la tienda, probándose numerosos artículos e incluyéndola a ella en su «conversación de chicas», como lo llamaron ellas.

No le hicieron preguntas indiscretas, pero sí que hablaron de Draco. Todo lo que ella hubiera podido querer saber, ellas se lo contaron y parecieron disfrutar mucho con ello.

—Draco ha hecho de patriarca desde que nos quedamos sin familia y sin Severus —dijo Astoria, poniéndose sería—. Ha escogido un papel difícil y yo creo que se merece un poco de diversión.

La gryffindor se preguntó si consideraban que ella era parte de esa diversión; todo indicaba que sí.

—Draco fue el que quedó más destrozado con la muerte Severus. Sabes el era como un padre para todos nosotros —añadió Daphne—. El nos quería, era muy justo con todos nosotros, pero siempre tuvo una unión especial con Draco, más allá del vínculo padrino - ahijado. Ninguno de nosotros nunca mostró un interés real por las pociones, no al menos como Dragon, así que Severus y él pasaban más tiempo juntos que el resto.

—Cuando el murió —continuó Astoria —, Theo estuvo muy preocupado por Draco. Pero como Draco es como es, ocultó su dolor y se dedicó a fondo a sacar adelante el último año en Hogwarts. Cuando lo terminamos se dedico de lleno a las empresas Malfoy. Luego de que sus padres también fallecieran, presto todo su atención a un negocio en particular, la botica. Fue cuando se propuso a revitalizarlo. Creo que lo hizo tanto para mantenerse ocupado como para honrar la memoria de su padrino y que no nos preocupáramos por el. Fue su manera de seguir adelante.

—Y dejó de salir con mujeres casi por completo. Antes de eso, él parecía decidido a encontrar una esposa. Quería casarse, como el resto de nosotros, y les dio la oportunidad a diferentes mujeres a lo largo del tiempo, aunque siempre elegía mal. Draco es un hombre arrogante pero bueno y siempre le gusta estar al mando. La mujer que lo satisfaga ha de ser fuerte.

Astoria rió y le dio un suave apretón a Daphne en el hombro.

—Él solía decir que buscaba a la mujer perfecta.

—Y nosotras le decíamos que ya estábamos ocupadas —contestó Astoria con una sonrisa.

Las tres mujeres se echaron a reír y Hermione comenzó a sentirse unida a ellas.

—Desgraciadamente yo no soy nada perfecta —dijo sin pensar.

Daphne negó con la cabeza.

—La idea de la perfección sólo existe en la mente de la persona que mira, en función de lo que esa persona busca. Además, el amor encuentra la perfección en los lugares más inesperados.

—Además, Dragoncito y tú estás pasándolo bien y los niños te adoran. De momento eso es más que suficiente, ¿no crees?

La castaña prefirió evitar la pregunta.

—Me alegra mucho gustarles a los niños.

—Están encantados contigo —insistió Astoria—. Y, por lo mucho que quieren a su tío Draco, eso es una condición importante para cualquier relación que él tenga.

Hermione no les había dicho que su relación con Malfoy tenía un objetivo y un tiempo límite. El había dicho que vivieran el presente y ella estaba haciendo eso, disfrutando al máximo y atesorando recuerdos para no volver a estar sola nunca.

Pero las dos semanas estaban a punto de terminar y no le parecía justo continuar con el engaño.

Unos pocos días después, se presentaron Blaise y Theo al laboratorio y observaban todo con un evidente interés. Theo estaba emocionado, pero Blaise parecía abrumado. Hermione se contuvo de sonreír.

—Aquí está la mujer que ha conseguido convertir las noches de la semana en una luna de miel —saludó Theo, acercándose a ella con una sonrisa.

La castaña sintió que se ruborizaba y miró a Blaise, que observaba ensimismado unas túnicas de trabajo.

—Hola, Theo —saludó la gryffindor.

El se acercó a ella y la besó sonoramente en la mejilla.

—Me encanta esta lugar, Mione, de verdad que sí.

El había adoptado el diminutivo que Alexya usaba con ella, igual que el resto de los niños. Se sintió abrumada ante tanta efusividad e intentó recomponerse.

—Me alegro de que te guste. ¿No tienes mucho trabajo hoy?

—No. Blaise y yo estamos comprando los regalos para nuestro próximo sobrino y algún que otro detalle para nuestras hermosas esposas. Y como nuestras mujeres han pasado tantas veces por aquí, hemos supuesto que sabrías qué cosas les gusta más, nada como una opinión femenina.

—Lo cierto es que sí.

Había varias prendas que les habían gustado de cierta lencería pero habían dudado por ser un tanto osadas. Hermione se preguntó cuánto estarían dispuestos a gastarse ellos, así que los guío hasta la tienda. Ambos hombres se sorprendieron al llegar, pero no se echaron atrás, entraron más que complacidos.

—Sea lo que sea que quiera mi chica, se lo compraré —dijo Blaise, disipando las dudas de la leona. Theo rió.

—Pobre Blaise. Astoria te tiene bien atado, ¿eh?

—No me has oído quejarme, ¿a que no?

Nott frunció el ceño en plan de broma. —No sé si me gusta oír esas cosas de mi casi hermana pequeña.

—Tu " _hermana_ " ya no es una niña y te aseguro que tú, Dragon y yo somos unos adolescentes inocentes en comparación. Theo miró a Hermione.

—Blaise, como sigas así vas a hacer que Mione salga corriendo despavorida.

No sabía a qué se referían, pero empezaba a acostumbrarse a las burlas entre ellos dos.

—En absoluto —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Lo ves? —dijo Nottt—. Cualquiera que conozca a Malfoy sabe que es un hombre muy dedicado. Y es de sentido común que será "dedicado" en todas las facetas de su vida.

De pronto comprendió de qué estaban hablando y tuvo que esforzarse por no esbozar una sonrisa. Sí, Draco era un hombre de lo más «dedicado», excelente en todo lo que hacía, incluido el acto sexual.

—Así que es un rasgo Slytherin, ¿no? —preguntó ella con cierto descaro.

Theo rió.

—Ya lo creo. Y tú con tu bonito gusto en la lencería, encajas en el cuadro perfectamente. No creas que no se, quien eligió, esa prenda tan descaradamente sensual con la que me sorprendió mi rubia tentación. Al igual que se la procedencia de tan encantadoras flores. — Theo sonrío ladinamente — Y por ello tienes mi lealtad eterna, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta. Si, como todos los Slytherin, Draco persigue concienzudamente lo que desea conseguir y no se rinde hasta que lo obtiene. Y ahora dime, ¿qué quiere Daphne? Me muero de ganas de saberlo.

Blaise resopló.

— ¿Estás seguro de que esto no debería ser tu regalo de " _Navidad_ "?

Los dos hombres se miraron unos momentos en silencio y luego se estrecharon las manos.

—Yo escogeré lo que quiero, tú harás lo mismo con lo que te gusta y nos lo regalaremos el uno al otro. Así este año no me regalarás una corbata que no va con nada de mi vestuario.

Los dos siguieron bromeando mientras escogían sus artículos.

—Voy a ser el hombre más feliz del mundo —dijo Theo con un corsé de estilo Victoriano en sus manos.

Blaise le tendió lo que le iba a regalar, un body blanco y ajustado de encaje con liguero.

—Yo también.

Estaban tan emocionados, que Hermione se echó a reír con ellos sintiéndose muy cómoda. Al final de su visita al lugar, habían comprado varias cosas para sus mujeres, algunas para ellos y le pidieron a la castaña que aconsejara a sus mujeres prendas más arriesgadas la próxima vez que le consultaran.

Ella prometió que lo haría.

Eran una familia de amigos tan abierta y cariñosa, los hombres amaban tanto a sus esposas… Eran un grupo muy unido y estaban incluyéndola a ella también. A pesar de sus intentos de mantenerse distante, la gryffindor se sorprendió sintiéndose parte de ellos. De hecho, estaba deseando volver a verlos a todos en el baby shower, a pesar que las dos semanas de plazo que se había autoimpuesto, ya habían concluido y estaban llegando al mes que Draco le había pedido. No quería faltar, sería la primera vez que iría a una fiesta familiar desde que conociera la muerte de sus padres y eso le producía una mezcla de melancolía y excitación.

El rubio pasó a recogerla a las tres. Ella se había puesto más elegante de lo habitual y cuando la vio, silbó maravillado.

—Cariño, vas a ser el mejor postre de la noche.

Al ver cómo la miraba, supo que había merecido la pena gastarse tanto dinero en el vestido de terciopelo negro que moldeaba su cuerpo a la perfección. Se había puesto zapatos de tacón y tenía la misma altura que Draco.

Él la agarró de la mano y la besó en el cuello. Luego acercó su otra mano a uno de sus senos. Ella ahogó un grito.

— ¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó él, preocupado.

Negó con la cabeza. Esa noche estaba especialmente sensible, sentía como si los senos fueran a estallarle.

—Tus pezones han reaccionado sin que apenas te toque —gimió el Slytherin— Lo que daría por poder estar una hora contigo ahora.

A regañadientes, la soltó para que fuera a por su abrigo.

—Si no nos esperaran…—añadió.

—Pero nos esperan —le interrumpió con una sonrisa.

Estaba tan encendida como él. Aunque tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, en lugar de unos días más, nunca se cansaría de desearlo. Sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar en el límite autoimpuesto de tiempo, ya excedido. No quería que nada estropeara ese día.

Por la mañana había empezado a llover suavemente y en aquel momento todo estaba cubierto por un manto de diminutos cristales de agua.

Una vez junto al coche, él se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un beso que hubiera derretido toda la nieve del polo norte. Luego se separó, la contempló unos instantes y la besó de nuevo. Hermione se olvidó de todo. Entonces oyeron unos aplausos y se separaron. En la puerta del edificio estaban los vecinos de ella con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros.

La castaña se echó a reír y ellos la saludaron con la mano.

—Pequeña Caperucita, ellos vigilan que te vas con el príncipe.

—Así que te consideras un príncipe, ¿eh?

El abrió la puerta del copiloto y esperó a que subiera al coche antes de hacerlo él.

—Me refería a que son muy protectores contigo —aclaró después de poner el coche en marcha.

—Cierto, y es extraño teniendo en cuenta lo retraída que soy. Soy amigable con ellos y nunca los evito, pero tampoco he recurrido a ellos para nada.

—No te hace falta. Tienes algo que hace que la gente confíe en ti. Y hoy en día la confianza lo es todo.

Ella desvió la mirada.

—A veces puede ser estúpido confiar en alguien —señaló.

—Yo confío en ti.

¿Por qué tenía que hacerle eso en aquel momento?, pensó ella.

—Draco, no sigas. No quiero hablar de asuntos importantes ni trascendentales esta noche. Sólo quiero divertirme.

El la miró y tomó su mano. — ¿Y te diviertes con mis amigos?

—Mucho. Están locos y son tan alegres y abiertos, que es imposible no divertirse a su lado.

Percibió que él quería decir algo, pero se contuvo.

—De acuerdo. Pero mañana tenemos que hablar —dijo él.

Asintió porque no vio otra posibilidad. Tenían que hablar. El tiempo se acababa y Draco merecía quedar libre

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio, agarrados de la mano y viendo caer la suave llovizna, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en nieve, llegando a la casa de la amiga de el. El rubio le había explicado que Pansy amaba la nieve y que con un hechizo, cambiaba la lluvia por nieve, no solía hacerlo seguido pero era un capricho para su fiesta. Algo que los niños iban a disfrutar mucho en su opinión.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Pansy, el Slytherin la condujo a la puerta abrazándola por los hombros. La casa estaba decorada con miles de luces y hadas que revoloteaban por los arbustos, si no supiera que estaban en verano, pensaría que era navidad.

Draco la besó.

—Sonríe, cariño. Hoy es un día para disfrutar de la comida, la compañía y más tarde, hacer el amor. ¿Te parece bien?

—Por supuesto —dijo y rió cuando él fingió que se sorprendía.

— ¿Te estoy malcriando, Mía?

—De forma vergonzosa.

—Así que habías planeado seducirme más tarde… ¿no?

—Iba a hacerlo, sin duda. El deslizó su mano por dentro del abrigo y le acarició la cintura.

— ¿Significa eso que llevas puesto algo sexy y atrevido bajo este vestido, algo que me volverá loco?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo abriendo los ojos con fingida inocencia.

Él frunció el ceño y justo cuanto se abría la puerta, ella le susurró al oído:

—No llevo nada debajo.

* * *

 _ **Hola, mis lectores!**_

 _ **Feliz 2016, espero que sus comienzos de años hayan sido excelentes…**_

 _ **Primer capitulo del año, espero que lo disfruten, estamos llegando a la recta final de esta historia, quedan exactamente tres capítulos y un posible epilogo, que va a correr por mi cuenta.**_

 _ **Que será lo que va a pasar, Arsem Pao, dio dos posibles hipótesis… Sorpresa, sorpresa uno de esos dos se dara en el siguiente capitulo.**_

 _ **\- Draco descubre la mentira y no quiere volver a verla.**_

 _ **\- Hermione, queda embarazada.**_

 _ **\- Hermione confiesa.**_

 _ **Digan sus apuestas…**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Aclaración: esta es una adaptación de Lori Foster, con los personajes H.P de nuestra amada J. K.R, espero que lo disfruten…_

 **CAPITULO VIII**

 _Recomendación musical sobre el final del capitulo escuchen:_

 _Raquel Sofia –agridulce_

 _No se van arrepentir, va muy bien con los sentimientos de Hermione y Draco_

 **-AGRIDULCE-**

Hermione sintió los primeros calambres justo después de la cena, pero decidió ignorarlos. Estaba acostumbrada a esos dolores, su cuerpo le recordaba que no era una mujer completa. Desde que había tenido la primera menstruación a los doce años, sufría esos calambres.

A veces el dolor era casi insoportable, otras veces simplemente molesto, pero siempre lograba seguir con su vida e ignoraba el dolor hasta que desaparecía.

Sólo cuando era una niña había acudido una vez al hospital porque la habían llevado sus padres.

No recordaba qué término habían empleado los médicos, pero tenía que ver con que sus ovarios no funcionaban correctamente. Se había sometido a una operación para extirparle un quiste muy doloroso y en el proceso había perdido un ovario. Desde entonces era así de irregular, a veces pasaban incluso meses entre cada menstruación.

Su madre le había dicho que seguramente no tendría hijos y había comprendido el porqué: una no se podía quedar embarazada con un solo ovario, sobre todo si no ovulaba correctamente. Ella conocía cómo funcionaba su cuerpo.

Alguna vez debería haber ido al médico, sólo para asegurarse de que los dolores eran normales. Pero la idea de que la examinara un hombre cuando todavía era tan inocente y tímida la habían hecho temer incluso una consulta rutinaria.

En aquel momento, Theo hizo una broma y todo el mundo se echó a reír. La castaña también iba a hacerlo cuando sintió otro calambre y puso una mueca de dolor.

Draco se inclinó sobre ella.

— ¿Estás bien?

Menos mal que lo preguntó en voz baja, porque no quería interrumpir el buen rato de los demás.

—Sí, estoy bien. Creo que he comido demasiado.

El sonrió.

—Yo también. He tomado demasiados postres —le susurró al oído—. Más tarde tendrás que ayudarme a quemar calorías, ¿se te ocurre algo? En ese momento lo único que la gryffindor quería era un analgésico. Le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo y se levantó de la mesa.

—Ahora lo pienso. Discúlpame, por favor —dijo.

Agarró su bolso y, mientras se alejaba, fue consciente de que él la seguía con la mirada.

Al llegar al cuarto de baño, se tragó dos analgésicos y se apoyó sobre la pila. El dolor era más agudo de lo normal. Se preguntó si tendría que ver con que se hubiera vuelto más activa sexualmente y si podría soportarlo.

Esperó unos minutos más y luego salió del aseo. Malfoy estaba fuera esperándola y al verla salir, observó atentamente su rostro.

— ¿Que sucede, Mía? ¿Cuál es el problema? —

¿Qué más daba una mentira más?, pensó esta. —Me siento un poco indispuesta, Draco. Quizás esté pillándome la gripe.

El le tocó la frente y asintió.

—Parece que tienes fiebre. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos?

—No, estoy bien —se apresuró a contestar.

—Pues no tienes buen aspecto, cariño. Tienes cara de estar sufriendo grandes dolores.

—No es nada, lo prometo —dijo casi con desesperación.

El Slytherin la observó en silencio unos instantes… —De acuerdo. Pero quiero que te sientes y te relajes.

—Las mujeres estarán recogiendo la cocina.

—No, somos los hombres los que vamos a hacerlo. Ahora vete a descansar, ¿de acuerdo? Y prométeme que, si empiezas a sentirte peor, me avisarás.

—De acuerdo —mintió, decidida a quedarse hasta el final de aquella reunión familiar.

Pero una hora más tarde los calambres eran tan fuertes, que no podía ignorarlos, tenía que marcharse de allí. Miró a Draco y él se puso en pie de inmediato, como si estuviera esperando esa señal de ella. Le maravilló que él percibiera con tanta facilidad lo que le pasaba, que supiera lo que pensaba y sentía.

El rubio se excusó con mucho arte. Por la sonrisa de Theo y el guiño de Astoria, Hermione supo que todo el mundo creía que se marchaban para estar a solas un rato.

Subieron al coche.

—Te llevaré a mi casa —anunció Draco—. Así podré cuidar de ti si estás enfermando.

Abrumada por esa idea, sacudió la cabeza e intentó encontrar una excusa para rechazar aquella oferta tan generosa. Cuidarla cuando estuviera enferma no entraba en el trato. —Prefiero irme a mi casa. Estaré más cómoda allí.

Él la miró y asintió.

—De acuerdo. Entonces recogeré algunas cosas de mi casa y pasaré la noche contigo.

Hasta ese momento, se las había arreglado para que él apenas estuviera dentro de su apartamento. Si él iba a buscarla, se encontraban en la puerta y se marchaban enseguida. Ella quería poder estar a gusto en su casa cuando hubieran terminado su aventura, y sabía que sería imposible si él había dormido en su cama, comido en la cocina o si se había duchado en el cuarto de baño. Todo le recordaría a él y no podía permitir que eso le sucediera.

Le tocó el brazo.

—Draco, lo siento, de veras, pero prefiero estar sola. Siempre que me pongo enferma…

— ¡Pero tú nunca estás enferma! No has faltado ningún día al trabajo desde hace años.

Eso era cierto, pero los calambres nunca habían sido tan dolorosos. Se mordió el labio inferior y miró por la ventanilla del coche.

—Estaré más cómoda si estoy sola —insistió.

Hubo un silencio muy embarazoso y ella supo que acababa de herirlo, cuando no era lo que pretendía. Los remordimientos la asfixiaban, pero no había salida, no había forma de compensar lo que había hecho, todas las mentiras que había contado.

Por fin el habló, en un susurro. —Te llevaré a tu casa. Pero quiero que me prometas que me telefonearás si necesitas algo.

—Por supuesto.

Pero los dos sabían que estaba mintiendo.

Hermione aceptó por fin que algo iba muy mal. El dolor la había acuciado desde que había llegado a casa y además había empezado a sangrar, no mucho, pero era algo inusual con las menstruaciones tan irregulares que tenía.

A medianoche el dolor se volvió insoportable. Supo que no podría ocupar la aparición y menos conducir hasta el hospital pero, por poco que le gustara la idea, tenía que ir allí.

El dolor ya no era como el que conocía, era tan profundo, que apenas podía respirar.

No podía avisar a Malfoy, no después de que él hubiera llamado para ver cómo estaba y le dijera que no se preocupara. Había sido brusca con él, tanto por el dolor como por su lucha interna por no rendirse y decirle que lo necesitaba. Ya lo había utilizado demasiado hasta entonces y en ese momento no sabía a quién recurrir.

Cuando ya no pudo más, se puso el abrigo encima del pijama y medio doblada, sujetándose el vientre, llamó a la puerta de su vecina Hanna. Como siempre, todos los vecinos acudieron a ver qué sucedía y pronto todos estuvieron alrededor de gryffindor, frenéticos. Su vecina se vistió en un momento y agarró las llaves del auto.

Ayudada por ella y por otro vecino, Logró meterse en el coche y se hizo una bola en el asiento trasero. Hanna se dirigió a los vecinos que los habían acompañado:

—Llamaré en cuanto lleguemos al hospital para contaros qué sucede. Si no he llamado en media hora, alcáncenos en el hospital.

Hermione empezó a llorar, no de dolor, sino de darse cuenta de que tenía amigos en sus vecinos y no se había dado cuenta. Incluso aunque no buscara tener amistades, lograba crear algunas. Se engañaba a sí misma cuando decía que estaba sola. Le conmovió tanto darse cuenta de que no lo estaba, que no pudo evitar las lágrimas.

—No te preocupes Hermione, todo va a salir bien. Te llevaré allí en un santiamén —dijo la mujer, que conducía muy despacio, por la lluvia—. Cuando lleguemos allí, ¿quieres que llame a ese novio tuyo?

La castaña sonrió al oír que llamaba «su novio» a Draco. Desde luego, era más que un amigo.

—No, no le moleste, Hanna. Lo llamaré yo más tarde.

—Seguro que querría estar a tu lado, ¿sabes?

Entonces descubriría que ella era una farsante.

—No, por favor. No quiero preocuparlo.

Hanna no dijo nada.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, la mujer entró corriendo y pidiendo ayuda mientras ella intentaba salir del coche. Antes de que hubiera puesto los pies en el suelo, dos enfermeras acudieron a su lado y la ayudaron a entrar. Le hicieron muchas preguntas, pero estaba tan dolorida, que apenas pudo contestarlas.

Después de eso, perdió la noción de los hecho mientras le hacían multitud de pruebas.

Cuando un médico le preguntó si existía la posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada, dijo que no y le explicó brevemente lo que conocía de su historial médico. Él tomó nota, sonrió y ordenó que le hicieran un test de embarazo. Se mostró reacia a aceptar la idea, pero estaba demasiado enferma para discutir. Hizo lo que el médico le pedía y regresó a su cama.

Unos minutos después, el médico se acercó a ella con una sonrisa irónica. — Señorita Granger, parece que sí que está embarazada.

Hermione miró atónita al sanador.

—Eso es imposible.

—Le aseguro que no —insistió él—. Me gustaría hacerle una ecografía. Nos dirá qué es lo que sucede exactamente, por qué tiene tantos dolores y sangra.

La castaña estaba como atontada. ¿Estaba embarazada? Pero si ella no podía…

—Pero si sólo tengo un ovario.

—Con uno es suficiente. Efectivamente, las probabilidades son menores, pero puede suceder.

— ¡Pero si yo casi nunca tengo la menstruación!

Él le dio unos golpecitos en la mano y se puso en pie.

—Hagamos la ecografía y luego decidiremos, ¿le parece? Intente no preocuparse.

Hermione Granger estaba demasiado anonadada como para preocuparse. Y entonces reaccionó y casi soltó un grito de alegría: ¡estaba embarazada! Tendría su propio hijo, un hijo de Draco. El dolor pareció disminuir con esa noticia, pero seguía ahí, como un recordatorio de que no todo estaba bien. Comenzó a rezar; deseaba aquel bebé con tantas ganas, que estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera para conservarlo…

Pasó un buen rato hasta que el médico regresó a su lado. Era un hombre agradable y se sorprendió porque se sentía cómoda con él. De hecho, estaba ansiosa por hablar con él y saber cómo estaba su bebé.

El le explicó que aún no se veía al feto en la ecografía, pero sí se veía un quiste considerable en el ovario que le quedaba. La gryffindor entró en pánico al recordar lo que le había sucedido de pequeña: la operación, perder un ovario… El médico la tomó de la mano y continuó:

—El ovario se ha reventado a causa del quiste y hasta que su placenta sea suficientemente grande y produzca suficiente progesterona para mantener el embarazo, tendré que suministrarle yo esa hormona y esperar que eso funcione.

Aun así, las cosas podrían salir mal y podría perder al bebé, pero de momento no hay razones para preocuparse por problemas inexistentes.

Hermione nunca había sido una persona débil. Recurrió a toda su fuerza y su valor.

—No necesito preocuparme de más problemas. Parece que ya tengo suficientes.

—Deduzco que quiere conservar al bebé.

— ¡Por supuesto! Es sólo que nunca creí que…

— ¿Cuándo perdió el otro ovario?

—A los doce años, al poco de tener la primera menstruación. Por lo que me dijeron, creí que nunca podría quedarme embarazada. Y como mis ciclos siempre han sido tan irregulares…

—Hace años se creía que una mujer con un solo ovario no podía quedarse embarazada, pero como ve usted, sí que es posible —dijo él con una sonrisa, y ella le correspondió.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó, abrazándose a sí misma.

—Me gustaría que se quedara aquí para que le hagamos algunas pruebas más, que desechemos la posibilidad de un embarazo ectópico y nos aseguremos de que todo está como debería. Además, quiero que regrese un par de veces para hacerle análisis de sangre. Así comprobaré el nivel hormonal, que debería duplicarse en un par de días si todo es correcto. Volveremos a hacerle el test de embarazo, sólo para asegurarnos. Puedo recomendarle un tocólogo si no tiene ninguno. Debe visitarlo a menudo durante estos primeros tres meses.

— ¿Y después de ese tiempo?

—Bueno, después el riesgo se reduce mucho.

Él médico le suministró codeína para el dolor y se marchó. No podía dejar de llorar. Con un poco de suerte y mucho cuidado, tendría un hijo.

Y de ninguna forma se lo daría a nadie, ni siquiera a Draco Malfoy. Le dio vueltas a esa idea miles de veces, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: tenía que contarle la verdad a Draco. No iba a impedirle tener acceso al bebé, pero tampoco se lo entregaría. Él tenía derecho a saber que ella estaba embarazada. El Slytherin sería un padre fabuloso, incluso aunque la situación no resultara como él había deseado.

Por un instante, se preguntó si Draco sería capaz de llegar al extremo de pedirle que se casara con ella para poder conseguir al bebé. Podía pasar, pero no lo permitiría. Ella no era una mujer como las demás con un embarazo como los demás.

Aquello era casi un milagro. ¿Qué sucedería si Draco se casaba con ella y perdía al bebé? Sólo de pensarlo, se protegió el vientre con el brazo, pero era una posibilidad muy real.

No. Malfoy necesitaba encontrar una mujer saludable que le diera tantos hijos como él deseara, no solamente un bebé nacido casi de milagro y en un embarazo con muchos riesgos. Se lo confesaría todo y luego lo dejaría libre.

Fue la noche más larga de su vida y la más gozosa a la vez. ¡No podía creerse que iba a tener un bebé!

Cuando llegó a su casa la tarde siguiente, el teléfono estaba sonando. Ya se sentía mucho mejor, más ella misma, y se apresuró a contestar.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Dónde demonios has estado?

«Oh, no». La castaña se irguió. Draco estaba de muy mal humor. ¿Qué podía decirle?

— ¿Hermione? —preguntó él con pánico—. Maldita sea, lo siento.

Draco suspiró de frustración y ella se lo imaginó peinándose el cabello con la mano.

—Estaba preocupado, cariño. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Yo… esto… he tenido que salir un momento.

—Llevo llamándote desde esta mañana temprano. Quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

Eso la dejó sin palabras. Ella creía que habían acordado que él no la llamaría para ver cómo estaba.

—Estoy mucho mejor. Oye, Draco, ¿estás ocupado en este momento?

—Estoy en la oficina. ¿Por qué, necesitas algo? Sigues enferma, ¿no es así?

Él estaba tan nervioso que ella se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.

—No, es sólo que… —comenzó, pero se detuvo, asustada—. Tenemos que hablar Malfoy.

Hubo un silencio.

— ¿Draco?

—Eso suena a que vas a darme calabazas, Hermione. ¿Es eso?

¿Cómo iba a responder a esa pregunta? Lo oyó soltar varios improperios.

—Ahora mismo estoy allí.

— ¿Cómo?

No quería que fuera a su piso; no estaba preparada para verlo. La noche en el hospital la había dejado hecha polvo. Había pensado darse una ducha, arreglarse y luego encontrarse con él en algún lugar.

— ¿Qué tal si lo discutimos comiendo en un restaurante?

—Al diablo con eso. Si tenemos que hablar, mejor que sea ahora. Estaré allí en media hora —dijo y colgó.

Se quedó inmóvil un instante. Tenía media hora para arreglarse. Era poco tiempo, pero desde que Draco le había expuesto su propuesta, nunca tenía tiempo para nada. Ella no sabía si una vida entera sería suficiente para estar con él.

El Slytherin llamó vigorosamente a la puerta. Se sentía tan frustrado que creía que iba a explotar. Los vecinos abrieron sus puertas, pero él no se volvió a ver quién lo miraba. Casi se había acostumbrado a ellos, porque aparecían cada vez que pasaba a recoger a Granger. Pero él no estaba de humor para ceremonias en ese momento.

Golpeó la puerta con el puño.

—Abre la puerta, Hermione.

No le importaba estar teniendo un comportamiento infantil. Total, ella iba a dejarlo, estaba seguro de ello. ¿Cómo podía ella hacerlo cuando él ni siquiera se había hecho a la idea de lo que sucedía? Él creía que estaban intimando, que podrían superar todas las dificultades con un poco de esfuerzo. Incluso se había planteado proponerle matrimonio.

Pero eso no servía de nada. Ella no le concedería más tiempo… el rubio iba a llamar de nuevo cuando la puerta se abrió. Y ahí estaba la gryffindor testaruda.

Nada más verla, a Draco se le olvidaron sus comentarios hirientes. Ella tenía un aspecto horrible, estaba pálida y agotada. La preocupación reemplazó al resto de emociones. El entró en el piso y cerró la puerta para que los vecinos no se entrometieran.

—Mía, ¿estás bien, cariño? —le preguntó, tomándola por los hombros.

—Sí, estoy bien.

Intentó alejarse de él y él recuperó su enfado. Pero tenía que controlarse.

Era una situación nueva, él raramente perdía los nervios, y nunca con una mujer.

Pero nunca había tenido ninguna relación con mujeres, fuera de sus amigas, con tanta carga emotiva. Con Hermione, sin embargo, se sentía perdido, inundado de sentimientos intensos y temores.

Se inclinó hacia delante y clavó su mirada en los ojos de ella.

—Dime cuál es el problema.

—Esto es muy difícil para mí. Todavía estoy abrumada. Pero quería que lo supieras cuanto antes.

Eso no sonaba a despedida. Draco dejó caer las manos a los costados. Hermione se tambaleó levemente y él la sujetó por el brazo y la condujo al sofá.

—Sentémonos aquí —propuso él y eso hicieron—. Y ahora dime qué sucede.

¿Estás enferma?

—Lo estuve… anoche. Pero ahora estoy bien, te lo prometo. Es sólo que…

Lo miró insegura.

—Estoy embarazada —anunció con una sonrisa.

Draco parpadeó, atónito. Eso no se lo esperaba, después de las cosas horribles que se había imaginado… La euforia se apoderó de él. Dio un grito de júbilo y, al ver que la castaña luchaba por contener las lágrimas, la abrazó y la acunó.

—No llores, cariño mío, todo saldrá bien. Te lo prometo. Estaba asustada, lo entendía y no la culpaba por ello. Era una gran responsabilidad ir a tener un bebé, sobre todo para ella, una mujer que hasta hacía muy poco nunca había tenido trato con niños.

Aunque era casi tan alta como él, en aquel momento se sintió pequeña y frágil. El la abrazó con dulzura y entonces ella comenzó a llorar. ¿Sería porque no quería que terminara su aventura juntos? El le hizo levantar la barbilla, la observó mientras hipaba y le enjugó las lágrimas con una mano.

Draco sabía que debía de estar sonriendo como un estúpido, pero no pudo evitarlo. Ella era tan dulce, tan vulnerable… Y entonces lo sorprendió una vez más con la firmeza de su tono.

—No puedes quedártelo Malfoy.

— ¿Cómo dices? —preguntó él.

—No puedes quedarte a mi bebé.

Él la observó mientras se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Podemos discutirlo…

—No —le interrumpió, poniéndose en pie—. Tengo que contarte algo, Malfoy. Accedí a tu plan porque creía que nunca podría tener hijos. Cuando era pequeña, perdí un ovario a causa de un quiste. Mis menstruaciones nunca han sido regulares, así que estaba convencida de que no podía quedarme embarazada. Creí que podría hacer el amor contigo sin riesgo a quedarme embarazada, de no ser por eso nunca hubiera accedido a entregarte el bebé.

Él se quedó paralizado de la conmoción. Lo que le estaba diciendo era demasiado terrible para poder aceptarlo.

— ¿Entonces, por qué…?

Ella soltó una carcajada amarga.

—Mírate. Eres un hombre de lo más deseable. Nunca antes habías mostrado interés por mí. Yo quería saber cómo era hacer el amor y saberlo con un hombre al que admiraba y en quien podía confiar.

— ¿Me mentiste?

Ella casi se ahogó con las lágrimas.

—Sí.

Lentamente, como si el cuerpo no le respondiera bien, el Slytherin se puso en pie. Ella no estaba vestida como siempre: llevaba un caftán largo e iba descalza, y llevaba el pelo limpio pero despeinado.

Cada vez que él creía conocerla un poco, ella cambiaba.

Y ese cambio lo estaba destrozando. —Me has utilizado para tener sexo. Esta se abrazó por la cintura y asintió. —Lo siento mucho.

— ¿Que lo sientes? —preguntó gritando, y la gryffindor dio un respingo.

Entonces él recordó que estaba embarazada, embarazada de su bebé. Él no quería que se entristeciera, no sabía cómo afectaría eso al bebé, así que usó toda su fuerza para recuperar la calma.

—Por eso insistías en que quizás no te quedaras embarazada —dijo.

—Exacto.

—Y por eso insistías en limitar lo nuestro a dos semanas.

—Sí —respondió ella.

—Pero todo te ha salido mal porque ahora estás embarazada, ¿no?

—Lo estoy, no hay duda —respondió y respiró hondo—. No me habría dado cuenta hasta dentro de un tiempo, pero como me… puse enferma, el médico me hizo la prueba del embarazo y ahora sé que voy a tener un bebé.

El apretó la mandíbula.

—Ha debido de ser un shock horrible para ti.

Se llevó la mano al vientre instintivamente.

—Lo ha sido —dijo y esbozó una leve sonrisa de nuevo, como si estuviera contenta pero intentando desesperadamente quedarse con esa felicidad para ella sola.

— ¿Y yo cómo encajo en todo esto? —preguntó Draco—. También es hijo mío.

Ella se acercó a una lámpara de mesa y la encendió. El rubio miró alrededor. El piso era como la imagen de mujer de negocios que ella presentaba al mundo: distante, inmaculada, sin ningún punto débil. Si el piso hubiera estado vacío, no hubiera sido más frío.

—Quiero que formes parte de todo, si tú quieres —dijo de forma clara y tranquila.

Él soltó una brusca carcajada, la agarró por los hombros y la hizo girarse hacia él.

— ¿Si yo quiero? ¡Yo era quien quería tener un hijo, no tú! Tú tenías tu grandioso plan a cinco años, ¿recuerdas?

Ella apretó los puños y se soltó.

— ¡Pero sólo porque creía que no podía tener hijos! Pero sí que puedo y quiero éste.

— ¿Y tu trabajo? ¿Cómo vas a criar a un niño tú sola?

Sabía que estaba siendo injusto al hacerle preguntas para las que aún no tendría respuesta, pero en aquel momento no le importó. Quería hacerle tanto daño como ella se lo había hecho a él.

Y a juzgar por la expresión angustiada que tenia Granger lo había conseguido. Él miró al techo, cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez. Luego volvió a mirarla.

—Hermione, sé razonable. ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es ser madre soltera?

—Supongo que lo averiguaré, ¿no crees?

El casi rió. Incluso en aquellas circunstancias, seguía dispuesta a batallar. Se acarició la barbilla, pensativo.

—Podría llevarte a juicio, ¿sabes? Yo puedo darle al bebé mucho más que tú: objetos, mi tiempo, mi atención…

— ¿Y si es una niña?

— ¿No recuerdas que te dije que me daba igual si era un niño o una niña?

Ella se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá y se tapó la cara con las manos.

—No lo hagas, Malfoy. No hagas que las cosas sean más difíciles, ¡por favor!

A él le dolía el corazón de verla tan derrotada. Todas sus bravuconadas se habían desvanecido en un segundo. Se sentó junto a ella y buscó las palabras justas.

—Voy a ser parte de la vida del bebé, Mía.

Ella se giró de un respingo.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo serás! Nunca te impediría ver a tu hijo… — y sonrió entre lágrimas—. ¡Draco, es maravilloso, voy a tener un bebé! — estaba riendo y llorando a la vez y él no pudo evitar abrazarla.

—Nunca creí que esto fuera posible —continuó con el rostro apoyado en el pecho de él—. Y te juro que voy a ser una buena madre. No tenía intención de que esto sucediera y sé que no es lo que tú querías. Ni siquiera es lo que yo quería. Pero no voy a atarte, te lo prometo. Podrás ver al bebé siempre que quieras, tener una relación con él o ella tan estrecha como quieras. Tu vida no tiene por qué cambiar sólo porque yo quiera conservar a mi bebé. Ya se me ocurrirá algo para que mi negocio marche bien y para ocuparme del bebé también. Y tú serás el padre, así que puedes…

— ¿Cuidar del bebé mientras tú estás por ahí haciendo negocios?

Habían acordado que él bebé sería suyo, pensó el Slytherin, pero las cosas habían cambiado y ella quería quedarse con su hijo o hija y utilizarlo a él para hacerse la vida más fácil…

Él la apartó de sí furioso.

—Eso no era lo que yo iba a decir —dijo la castaña.

— ¿No? Después de todo, puedo manteneros a los dos mientras tú continúas con tus planes de expandir tu negocio. Y cuando no te venga bien tener al bebé, me llamas y yo hago de niñera. ¿Cómo iba a negarme, sabiendo que deseo tanto este bebé?

Se quedó paralizada, casi sin respirar ni mover siquiera una pestaña.

Entonces esbozó una sonrisa como la que empleaba en sus negocios. A Draco no le gustó la forma en que estaba recomponiéndose y volviendo a protegerse tras su barrera. Granger estaba adoptando la expresión de las reuniones de negocios, el aspecto que le había hecho creer a él que ella no tenía sentimientos ni puntos débiles. Pero él sabía ya que eso no era más que una fachada.

— ¿Crees que te utilizaría así? —preguntó muy rígida—. Pues en absoluto. No necesito nada de ti. Nunca he necesitado nada de nadie. El bebé y yo estaremos bien.

—Hermione…

—Será mejor que te marches.

—No hemos terminado de hablar.

—Sí que hemos terminado. Ya te he dicho todo lo que tenía que decirte. Ahora, es decisión tuya si quieres formar parte de la vida del bebé o no.

El la miró con la mandíbula apretada.

—Sabes perfectamente bien que quiero ese hijo.

—Perfecto —dijo ella, y se puso en pie majestuosa y serena a pesar de su evidente cansancio—. Cuando nazca, te lo haré saber.

Luego se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, indicándole que se marchara.

Eso hizo él, pero sólo porque estaba tan furioso que temía decir alguna barbaridad y que ella sufriera, y eso no podía ser bueno para el bebé. Sintiéndose como un tonto y medio mareado, Malfoy se metió en su auto y se quedó allí. Maldita mujer, se la había jugado bien.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que apenas la conocía y que, a pesar de todo, deseaba conocerla. La habían operado de pequeña y la habían hecho creer que no podría quedarse embarazada.

 _Y ella había fingido lo contrario para poder tener sexo con él._

Parecía absurdo, sobre todo una vez que se había visto atrapada en su propio ridículo plan. Pero él no iba a rendirse. Granger siempre quería llevar la voz cantante, tanto en los negocios como en su vida privada, estaba acostumbrada a estar al mando y tomar las decisiones. Era arrogante e iba avasallando.

Pero esa vez no iba a salirse con la suya, sabía jugar con esas mismas cartas.

Debería haberse mantenido fiel a su plan original. Nunca debería haberse involucrado tanto a nivel personal con Hermione Granger. No había conseguido el bebé que tanto deseaba. En realidad, no había conseguido nada.

 _Nada, excepto que se le partiera el corazón..._

* * *

 _ **Hola mis lectores!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios y apoyo!**_

 _Bliu Liz,_ _Nuria16_ _,_ _Florfleur_ _,_ _Susee_ _, Guest,_ _ivicab93_ _,_ _Rahena, Gaby-Scorpio,_ _ferdugh_ _,_ _Micaela Malfoy_ _._

 _ **Gaby-Scorpio casi, casi acierta con tu hipótesis. La que si acertó fue Nuria16.**_

 _ **Susee ahora solo quedan solo 2 capítulos a esta historia, siempre tan atenta con tus comentarios, me alegras el día con ellos sacándome una sonrisa, muchísimas gracias eres lo mas.**_

 _ **P/d: Lo de divagar por el hambre yo también lo sufro jajaja :P**_

 _ **Volviendo al capitulo de hoy! Hermione embarazada y (mi novio- jajaja. Déjenme soñar) Draco ya lo sabe, ella misma se lo dijo y el quedo con un sabor agridulce de una noticia tan deseada, amargada por un engaño. Pobre el sigue tratando de comprenderla, pero cuando cree conocerla, se da cuanta que es una completa extraña. Que pasara ahora?**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo capitulo ya solo quedan 2 un beso, espero sus lecturas hayan sido amenas.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Aclaración: esta es una adaptación de Lori Foster, con los personajes H.P de nuestra amada J. K.R, espero que lo disfruten…_

 **CAPITULO IX**

 **\- PALABRAS MAS... PALABRAS MENOS-**

— ¿Y cuándo vas a casarte con ella?

Lentamente, deseando no tener que tratar ese tema, Draco dejó a un lado sus papeles.

—No voy a hacerlo.

Theo se apoyó sobre la mesa y lo taladró con la mirada.

— ¿Y por qué demonios no? Es perfecta para ti.

¿Perfecta? A él no le parecía que nada fuera perfecto.

Llevaba dos semanas sin verla. Se había pasado por sus laboratorios un par de veces, esperando poder tratarla con normalidad a pesar del revés que se había llevado su orgullo. Esperaba que si lo veía de nuevo, cambiara de idea y deseara acostarse con él de nuevo, aunque estuviera embarazada. Pero no estaba allí.

También había llamado a su casa un par de veces, pero le había saltado el contestador. Sin duda Granger estaba muy ocupada preparando su nuevo laboratorio y evitándolo magistralmente en el proceso.

Y esa idea lo ponía furioso.

Miró a Theo y a su escritorio lleno de papeles, confiando en que su amigo captara la indirecta de que estaba muy ocupado.

—No es asunto tuyo, Theodore.

—Llevas muchos días lamentándote. Por Dios, Pansy y Astoria están preocupadas por ti. ¿Por qué no admites que la amas?

— ¡Porque me mintió, por eso! — escupió con ira.

No había pretendido gritar, pero no había podido hablar de aquello con nadie y estaba a punto de explotar de los esfuerzos por intentar comprender a Hermione y sus propios sentimientos al respecto.

Theo se irguió, anonadado por el estallido de su amigo.

— ¿Te mintió sobre qué?

Deseó haberse callado y sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos?

Theo se inclinó hacia él.

— ¿Fue una mentira importante o una mentira pequeña? No me mires así, intento ayudarte.

—Si quieres ayudarme, encuéntrame una mujer tan perfecta como Daphne.

Nott lo miró incrédulo y de pronto soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Daphne perfecta? Debes de estar bromeando.

—Es perfecta para ti. Ustedes dos nunca pelean. Y sé que nunca te mentiría.

—Lo cierto es que nos peleamos todo el tiempo. Y eso me divierte. Y me da una buena excusa para reconciliarme después con ella —dijo Theo y le guiñó un ojo con complicidad—. En cuanto a lo de mentir… Dap nunca me mentiría, es cierto.

Pero yo sí la mentí una vez y fue horrible.

Draco dejó el informe que acababa de tomar del escritorio y lo miro fijamente.

— ¿Y eso cuándo fue?

—Antes de que nos casáramos. Yo estuve a punto de arruinarlo todo, pero Daphne, gracias a Dios, me dio otra oportunidad. Se puso furiosa, pero luego se diseñó un plan y antes de que yo me diera cuenta, estaba pidiéndole perdón y rogándole que se casara conmigo. Resultó que no le había molestado tanto la mentira que le había dicho, como el hecho de que le hubiera mentido. ¿Sucede eso con Mione y contigo?

Se lo pensó. ¿Estaba enfadado porque Granger lo había utilizado como objeto sexual o porque ya no quería volver a verlo? El podría perdonarle lo que fuera si ella lo amaba, pero… Sacudió la cabeza, no encontraba respuesta.

— ¿Y Dap y tú… pelean? —preguntó intrigado. Él siempre había creído que su amigo tenía un matrimonio perfecto.

—Todo el tiempo. Me conoces, Dragón, ¿crees que alguien podría vivir conmigo sin perder los nervios de vez en cuando?

— ¿Y Astoria y Blaise?

—Ellos también han tenido sus peleas. Astoria puede ser terrible, ya lo sabes. Y ella dice que Blaise está muy lejos de ser perfecto. Si tú amas a Hermione, superarás las diferencias.

Entrecerró los ojos pensativo. La gran diferencia era que la castaña no parecía amarlo.

—No lo sé—dijo por fin.

Theo dio un golpe en la mesa.

— ¡No lo entiendo! Es una mujer muy sexy, lista, dulce. Los niños la adoran. Las mujeres la adoran.

Malfoy lo ignoró, fingiendo un gran interés por los papeles que tenía delante, aunque no lograba ni ver las letras.

Theodore Nott, se irguió cuan alto era, cruzándose de brazos y lo taladró con la mirada. Había quitado la expresión desenfadada que siempre solía tener, cambiándola por una de reproche y evidente desespero.

—Ella es sexy, ¿lo sabes? Muy sexy. Es una de esas mujeres que despiertan curiosidad porque por fuera es fría y por dentro muy ardiente. Nada más verla se sabe. Claro que, desde que tú has logrado que se suavizara un poco, es más evidente lo sexy que es.

—Genial—dijo Draco sarcástico. Ella ya no lo deseaba, pero él había logrado mostrar al mundo lo atractiva que era.

—No te preocupes porque Blaise o yo vayamos a… Los dos estamos muy satisfechos con nuestra vida sexual, pero…

— ¿Blaise también? — por que estas cosas les tenían que pasar a el pensaba el Slytherin, eso debía ser el karma.

—El tampoco está ciego Draco. — Le dijo con un tono socarrón, guiñándole un ojo.

Draco apartó los papeles a un lado con violencia, se levantó de su silla y se acercó con brusquedad a su amigo. Theo sacudió la cabeza.

—Mírate, eres patético —le dijo al rubio—. Ríndete a la evidencia y dile que la amas y que quieres volver con ella.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

—Ha sido ella la que me ha dejado, gracioso y no al revés. — le replico abatido.

La expresión de Theodore fue todo un poema. Era evidente que no se le había ni ocurrido esa posibilidad.

— ¿Por qué?

Draco negó con la cabeza. Ya había hablado demasiado. Nunca le contaría a nadie, ni siquiera a su mejor amigo, el alcance de la traición de Granger.

—Márchate y déjame solo, ahora Theo. — mirándolo con una profunda furia producto de la desesperación que sentía, quería estar solo, no quería la lastima de nadie. Pero su amigo seguía ahí y no se iba.

— ¡LARGO NOTT! — grito

Theo no se amilanó, lo conocía y hacia falta mas que un berrinche de Draco para que el se fuera, no lo dejaría, sabia muy bien que lo necesitaba. Pero era orgulloso y terco, Malfoy hasta la medula.

—No lo entiendo. Parecía loca por ti, estoy seguro.

Draco lo miró. ¿Ella, loca por él? ¿Sería posible?

— ¿Qué le hiciste para que te dejara? ¿Le gritaste sobre alguna cuestión de negocios?

El rubio soltó una carcajada amarga. ¿Qué, qué había hecho? Le había hecho el amor como ella le había pedido, le había dado placer, le había dado un hijo… _le había dado su amor, su corazón._

Y luego la había acusado de estarlo utilizando por su dinero. La ira le había hecho hablar de ese modo, pero aun así no debería haberlo dicho. Hermione nunca lo utilizaría por su dinero, ¡llevaba toda su vida demostrando su independencia, aislándose de la gente, afrontando cada día ella sola!

Pero ya no estaría sola. Tendría al bebé. Un bebé que también era de él. Maldijo de nuevo intentando que Theo se sintiera mal y se marchara. Pero no lo consiguió. Su amigo se sentó en una silla, pensativo.

—Tenemos que pensar en algo, se lo que vi, ambos son dos tercos y orgullosos.

—Yo tengo que seguir con mi trabajo Nott— dijo apretando los dientes.

Quería estar a solas para revolcarse en su tristeza, pero Theodore no se lo permitió.

—No comprendo por qué, si la deseas, no vas y la cortejas.

— ¿Cortejarla? ¿Pero de qué hablas?

— Hermione necesita algo que no haya tenido todavía. Cuando salía con Daphne, yo siempre creía que decía lo adecuado, cuando siempre era al revés.

Blaise entró en ese momento en el despacho y oyó las últimas palabras de Nott.

Sonrió, agradeciendo el don de la oportunidad que tenia para estar en el lugar y momento indicado para escuchar cosas como esas.

—Así que reconoces que siempre metes la pata al hablar. ¿Hay alguna novedad más?

Theo se giró hacia él y le explicó la situación. Malfoy se recostó contra el respaldo de su silla y observó cómo los dos hombres hablaban de él como si él no estuviera delante. Qué metomentodos… Menos mal que sus amigas no sabían nada de la situación, gracias a Merlín, Astoria se mantenía en la ignorancia.

En cuanto pensó eso, Astoria irrumpió en el despacho.

— ¿Qué le has hecho a Hermione?

Draco cerró los ojos. Esto debía ser una maldición de todos sus antepasados, si eso tenía que ser.

De nuevo. Theo explicó la historia. El rubio intentó echarlos de allí, pero Astoria se negó.

—Cuando he hablado con ella, sólo me ha dicho que ya no salíais juntos.

— ¿Has hablado con ella? —preguntó ansioso—. ¿Cuándo?

—Esta mañana. Sonaba destrozada, no parecía ella.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Sigue enferma?

Fue consciente de las miradas que intercambiaron los otros, pero en ese momento no le importó.

—Yo no sabía que había estado enferma, Draco. He supuesto que tenía el corazón roto. Pero yo creía que eras tú quien había terminado vuestra relación. Quiero decir, era evidente que ella estaba loca por ti.

De nuevo la misma idea.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo dice lo mismo? Esa mujer me ha rechazado.

— ¿Qué le has hecho? —le preguntaron Astoria y Blaise al unísono.

¿Pero que demonios? Ahora resultaba que el malo era el. Merlín el no había hecho nada malo, excepto no haber seguido su plan original. Esa si era la raíz de todos sus problemas actuales.

Draco Malfoy había tenido suficiente. Se puso en pie. Si ellos no se iban, se iría el.

—Me voy a comer. —anuncio a nadie en particular, pero quedaba claro que daba por zanjada la ridícula conversación de su vida personal. En la cual el había quedado como espectador.

Theo lo sujetó por el brazo.

—Siempre he creído que eres un hombre inteligente, pero en este momento te estás comportando como un estúpido. No te quedes aquí sentado y enfadado. Ve y arregla las cosas con ella.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que debo hacerlo?

Su amigo le dio una palmada en el hombro y sonrió.

—Como te he dicho, eres inteligente. Ya se te ocurrirá algo.

* * *

El Slytherin necesitó un par de días para diseñar su plan. Cuando lo tuvo, se sorprendió de que no se le hubiera ocurrido antes. Era un plan perfecto, seguramente el único ardid que funcionaría con Hermione. Iba a recurrir a su ética para los negocios.

Averiguó que en ese momento se encontraba en el laboratorio del centro de la ciudad y se pasó por allí.

Ella estaba ocupada lidiando con una tentacula venenosa. Sonreía y estaba muy guapa y con buen aspecto, no parecía en absoluto estar sufriendo por un hombre. Estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando ella lo vio y su sonrisa se desvaneció y sus ojos perdieron su brillo.

Se acercó y la ayudó a bajar del taburete en el que estaba subida.

—Hola, Granger.

—Malfoy… ¿Qué estas haciendo en el laboratorio?

—Estaba buscándote.

La castaña pareció ponerse aún más nerviosa.

—Creo que tenemos algunas cosas de las que hablar, ¿tú no? —dijo él suavemente.

—Supongo que sí —dijo y se volvió hacia su ayudante—. Termina tú de cortar la tentacula, por favor, Alicia. Estaré en mi despacho.

Sin decirle nada a Draco, se encaminó hacia la parte trasera del laboratorio.

Este laboratorio era más pequeño que el otro en el que se habían visto, pero a Draco le gustó igualmente.

Hermione esperó a que él entrara en el despacho y cerró la puerta. Luego se sentó detrás de su escritorio. El Slytherin se sentó en la otra silla que había en la habitación.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Granger? Astoria comentó que parecías enferma.

Ella se asustó por un instante y luego se relajó considerablemente.

—Estoy teniendo náuseas matutinas. Aunque en realidad me dan en cualquier momento, no sólo por la mañana.

Draco son rió por dentro. No podía haber pedido un comienzo mejor.

— ¿Has notado más cambios?

La gryffindor sonrió, nerviosa.

—Pues sí. Son pequeñas cosas, pero es asombroso cómo el bebé se hace notar.

Y eso que sólo es el comienzo del embarazo.

— ¿Qué tipo de cosas? — preguntó sosteniéndole la mirada—. Quiero saberlo. Eso formaba parte de nuestro trato, ¿recuerdas?

Se puso rígida al oír mencionar su acuerdo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

El tuvo que esforzarse por no mostrar su emoción y expectación. Si adivinaba su plan, lo echaría de allí al instante. Draco agarró un elaboró que estaba sobre la mesa y fingió observarlo atentamente.

—Estuviste de acuerdo en que me permitirías ser testigo de los cambios si te quedabas embarazada. Ahora sé que sólo accediste al acuerdo porque creías que nunca te verías en esta situación. Pero lo he pensado mucho y creo que deberías ser justa con lo que prometiste.

Hermione estaba pálida y se agarraba las manos fuertemente.

—Ya te dije lo mucho que lo sentía, Draco. Pero voy a quedarme con mi bebé.

—Quiero poder visitarlo.

—Eso ya te lo ofrecí, no hay problema.

—Y quiero pagar la mitad de los gastos del bebé. Por tanto, debería pagar también la mitad de tus gastos médicos.

— ¡No! — exclamó, poniéndose en pie de un salto e inclinándose sobre el escritorio— Ya te lo dije, no quiero nada de ti.

—Y te creo. Pero tengo derecho a pagar la mitad.

— ¡Es mi cuerpo y mi bebé! —le espetó y luego se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Draco esperó mientras la veía respiraba hondo varias veces.

—De acuerdo, también es tu bebé. Y cuando nazca, si quieres pagar parte de los gastos del pediatra, me parece bien. ¿Por qué discutir por eso? Pero mis gastos propios son míos solamente.

—Podría llevarte a juicio, ¿sabes? — no lo haría realmente, pero estaba midiendo sus reacciones.

Ahogó un grito y lo miró perpleja.

— ¿Me demandarías para pagar la mitad de mis gastos?

Él se encogió de hombros.

— Para eso y para que cumplieras el trato que habíamos acordado.

Hermione se dejó caer en su silla y volvió a respirar hondo varias veces. Estaba muy pálida.

— ¿Vas a quitarme el bebé?

Draco se sentía como un monstruo. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la castaña.

Se arrodilló y tomó su mano entre las suyas.

— ¿Realmente crees que te haría algo así, Hermione?

Esta negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero has dicho…

—Hemos hecho otros tratos antes, cariño —dijo él, tranquilizador—. ¿Ya no te acuerdas?

Ella lo miró con cautela.

—Quiero ser testigo del embarazo igual que de cuando el bebé nazca. Me prometiste que podría observar los pequeños cambios que provoca el embarazo en ti. — dio un suspiro y la miro a los ojos— Y quiero hacerlo, Mía.

—Pero ahora todo ha cambiado. — lo había dicho en voz baja, mas para si misma que para el rubio.

—No. Lo único que ha cambiado es que has confesado que me mentiste y que quieres quedarte el bebé. El resto de nuestro acuerdo debería mantenerse —le dijo y observó su mirada de perplejidad—. Es lo menos que puedes hacer.

Él supo que ella se lo estaba planteando. Bajó la mirada a sus senos, y susurró:

—He comprado un libro donde se detallan todos los cambios. Una de las primeras cosas que suceden es que tus senos deberían estar más llenos y más sensibles — y miró a Hermione a los ojos—. Recuerdo que la última vez que hicimos el amor estabas más sensible de lo habitual.

Respiró agitada y asintió.

— ¿Y están más llenos?

La gryffindor se humedeció los labios y asintió de nuevo.

—Un poco.

— ¿Y más sensibles?

—Sí—respondió esta con un hilo de voz.

—Quiero verlo.

—Draco…

La forma en que pronunció su nombre lo encendió, aunque él se controló.

Tenía que concentrarse en ganar su ventaja sobre ella. Le acarició los nudillos con el pulgar.

—Shh. Todo saldrá bien —susurró—. Sólo siento curiosidad. Sabes cuánto significa esto para mí. ¿No puedes al menos concederme esto?

—Pero yo creí que buscarías otra mujer.

La idea de acariciar a otra mujer que no fuera Hermione le pareció imposible. Él no quería a ninguna otra. Incluso aunque el resto de su vida no pudiera tener a su hijo o hija sólo para él, no querría a ninguna otra mujer salvo a Hermione Granger. Era una revelación apabullante, pero era la verdad.

—No, no me parece necesario.

El le soltó la mano y se puso en pie. Necesitaba poner algo de espacio entre los dos antes de que dijera algo que creara una situación incómoda para ambos.

—Vamos a tener este bebé y eso ya será suficiente trabajo. Esto es más complicado de lo que yo pretendía.

El estaba de espaldas y no la oyó levantarse de la silla. Pero cuando lo tocó, se giró hacia ella. Estaba muy seria.

—Lo siento mucho, Draco, de verdad. Nunca tuve intención de que sucediera esto. Me parecía un plan muy sencillo.

Él le acarició la mejilla y sonrió.

—Nada relacionado contigo es sencillo, cariño. Eres la mujer más compleja que conozco.

Parecía destrozada, con aquellas declaraciones.

—He estropeado todo, ¿verdad?

Lo que había hecho ella era convertirlo en el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero él no podía decirle eso.

—Las cosas no están saliendo como yo las tenía planeadas, pero tendré a mi hijo o hija. Lo único que sucederá es que lo compartiré contigo — y se guardó las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para contenerse de acariciarla—. Pero ayudaría si te atienes lo más posible a nuestro acuerdo. Sabías desde el principio lo que yo sentía respecto a esto.

Hermione asintió, apesadumbrada y él estuvo a punto de pedirle perdón por estarle echando la culpa, pero se lo merecía por haberlo engañado. Y además, era la única forma que él había encontrado para alcanzar su objetivo.

—Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo? ¿Me dejarás ser testigo de los cambios y tomar parte en todo?

Vio como se alejó y se abrazó por la cintura.

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con lo de tomar parte en todo?

—Quiero acompañarte a las consultas del médico. Quiero estar contigo cuando te hagan una ecografía y si escuchas el latido del corazón del bebé, yo también quiero escucharlo.

Suspiró, aliviada.

—En eso no hay problema.

—También quiero enterarme hasta de cuándo tienes náuseas, quiero ver tus tobillos hinchados… y sentir si tus senos están más sensibles.

La gryffindor se estremeció y él la deseó en aquel instante, tanto que apenas podía respirar.

—Ya te he visto desnuda antes, Mía, así que no sería irrumpir en tu intimidad. Te he acariciado… —comenzó, pero tuvo que detenerse y respirar hondo para recuperar el control—. Conozco tu cuerpo, seguro que yo aprecio fácilmente hasta el más diminuto cambio. ¿Me permitirás hacerlo?

Ella asintió muy lentamente y a él se le aceleró el pulso. Necesitaba asegurarse.

— ¿Hermione? —insistió.

—Sí —dijo mirándolo con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes—. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

El supo que estaba excitada y por un momento no fue capaz de articular palabra.

— Puedo ir a tu casa esta noche.

—Preferiría que no…

—Lo sé, no quieres que vaya a tu piso —le interrumpió él y al ver que se sorprendía, sonrió—. Me di cuenta de ello la última vez que estuve allí. Tú siempre habías evitado que yo estuviera en tu casa, seguramente porque no tenías intención de tener un hijo mío y querías mantener tu vida aparte de la mía. No querías que yo invadiera tu espacio personal.

Asintió, ruborizada.

—Pero ahora vas a tener un hijo conmigo y pienso ir a tu casa, aunque sólo sea para recogerlo cuando salgamos juntos. Así que eso ya no importa mucho, ¿no?

—Supongo que no.

Parecía tan reticente que él casi sonrió. «Ya te tengo», pensó.

— ¿Qué te parece a las seis?

—Supongo que habré terminado de trabajar para entonces.

Draco no quería marcharse, pero decidió que era mejor hacerlo antes de que Granger cambiara de opinión.

—Perfecto —dijo—. Entonces te veo luego.

* * *

Hermione se alisó el pelo de nuevo y se apartó del espejo. Draco llegaba cinco minutos tarde y estaba hecha era un mar de nervios. No podía creer que él estuviera haciendo aquello, pero estaba contenta. Lo echaba de menos horriblemente. Muchas veces había querido contarle los pequeños cambios que se iban produciendo en ella a causa del bebé. Ni siquiera su trabajo había podido llenar el vacío dejado por él, algo que nunca le había sucedido antes.

Cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta, se apresuró a abrir. No quería que el rubio tuviera que tratar con sus vecinos. Desde la noche del hospital, ellos se preocupaban constantemente por ella. Se lo agradecía, pero no quería que el padre de su futuro hijo, se enterara de que era un embarazo con riesgos.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta, vio a Draco rodeado de todos los vecinos. El sonrió irónico, se despidió de aquellas personas y entró en la casa.

—Cuídala bien, ¿eh? —gritó Hanna—. No quiero tener que ir más veces al hospital.

Hermione deseó que Malfoy no lo hubiera oído, pero sabía que había escuchado cada palabra.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso del hospital Granger? — se le dijo con un tono tranquilo, pero se sentía claramente el reproche en cada palabra.

Intentó que se le ocurriera alguna excusa, pero él la sujetó por los hombros.

—Se acabaron las mentiras, Granger. Por una vez dime la verdad.

Ella dio un respingo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. No quería que te preocuparas.

— ¿Por qué iba a preocuparme? ¿El bebé está bien?

—Sí, está bien — y agarró una ecografía de su mesa—. Éste es el bebé.

Draco miró atentamente la extraña foto en blanco y negro y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Dónde está?

La castaña rió, él estaba reaccionando igual que lo había hecho ella.

—Aún es tan pequeño que no se le ve. Mide poco más de un centímetro. Pero dentro de ocho semanas ya tendrá dedos en las manos y los pies, ¿sabes?

El Slytherin se la quedó mirando y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Dedos en las manos y los pies, ¿eh?

Esta le indicó lo que el médico le había explicado de la ecografía.

—Y yo que creía que no podría quedarme embarazada nunca…

—De acuerdo, cuéntame eso. ¿Qué te sucedió exactamente? ¿Y cómo es que sí te has quedado embarazada cuando creías que no podías?

Le emocionó poder contarle su historia a alguien. Tomó al rubio de la mano y lo llevó al sofá. Le explicó todo y respondió a las miles de preguntas de él.

— ¿Y qué sucedió la otra noche? ¿Por qué fuiste al hospital?

No quería que él supiera que había riesgo en el embarazo, así que se pensó la respuesta. —Tenía otro quiste en el ovario y me dolía mucho. Pero eso fue bueno, porque de lo contrario no hubiera acudido al hospital y no me hubiera enterado de que estaba embarazada. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo habría transcurrido hasta que me hubiera dado cuenta de ello.

El la miró, preocupado.

— ¿Y estás segura de que ahora estás bien?

—Segura. Me cuidaron muy bien. Durante unos días estuve hecha una pena, y si lo compruebas, verás que falté al trabajo. Pero ahora, aparte de las náuseas matinales, me siento genial.

—No parece que estés embarazada —dijo él, mirándola de arriba a abajo.

Hermione sintió que se encendía por dentro. Carraspeó e intentó no pensar en lo que acudía a su mente.

—Según el libro que tengo, no empezaré a ganar peso hasta dentro de tres meses al menos.

—Pero dices que sí has notado cambios…

Aquélla era la parte delicada, pensó Draco.

—Mi piel ha cambiado, ahora no necesito darme tanta crema hidratante. Y mi pelo también está distinto, he tenido que cambiar de tipo de champú —dijo y rió—.

Tengo algún antojo extraño de vez en cuando, las manzanas verdes las quiero a todas horas y necesito ir más a menudo al baño.

—Y tienes los senos más llenos y más sensibles.

—Pues… sí.

Había confiado en evitar esa parte, pero él no se lo había permitido.

Él la tomó de la mano y la hizo ponerse en pie. Ella lo miró y sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso y le aumentaba la temperatura.

Él habló en voz baja, muy dulcemente.

—Quiero verlos, Mía. Quítate la camisa para que pueda verlos…

* * *

 _ **Hola**_ _ **!**_

 _Primero que nada muchas gracias por su acompañamiento a esta historia, por las alertas, favoritos, rt y a los lectores anónimos. De verdad muchas gracias._

 _Como verán, solo queda un capitulo mas. Y un epilogo en el cual estoy trabajando, esta a medio cocinar, pero lo tendrán._

 _¿Que será lo que pase en el ultimo capitulo? Hasta ahora la noticia del pequeño Malfoy en camino lo saben nuestros protagonistas. ¿Se enteraran los amigos de Draco? lo mas obvio es que si. ¿Pero de que manera?_

 _¿Cual será el sexo del bebe?_

 _ **Digan sus apuestas…**_

 _ **P/D:**_ _Hoy navegando entre los fics me encontré una historia que recién esta comenzando, pero que ya compre su argumento y se las recomiendo. Es "_ _ **Azúcar refinada**_ _" de_ _ **RusalkaUme**_ _._

 _Sin más que decir los dejos, espero que su lectura fuera amena._

 _Un beso Anthares_


	10. Chapter 10

_Aclaración: esta es una adaptación de Lori Foster, con los personajes H.P de nuestra amada J. K.R, espero que lo disfruten…_

 **CAPITULO X**

 **-NUNCA ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE OBVIO-**

Hermione tragó saliva con dificultad y cerró los ojos. No se sentía capaz de desabotonarse la blusa. Entonces sintió que Draco tomaba su mano y abrió los ojos.

—Vayamos al dormitorio para que puedas tumbarte. Así me resultará más fácil… examinarte.

La castaña tenía el corazón desbocado, el estómago hecho un nudo de nervios, pero le permitió que la condujera hasta el dormitorio, un lugar donde él no había estado nunca. Sabía en el fondo que quería que él la acariciara, que la mirara con aquel deseo, pero no podía admitírselo a sí misma, no después del error tan grande que había cometido con él. Estaba maravillada de que Draco le dirigiera la palabra, y mucho más de que quisiera tocarla. La tumbó en la cama. Ella cerró los ojos, podía escuchar su propia respiración agitada.

Él desabrochó la blusa. Hermione llevaba un sujetador nuevo, más fuerte que los que solía llevar, y el rubio abrió el cierre frontal. Cuando la gryffindor sintió el aire sobre sus senos dio un suspiro de deseo, que no pudo evitar.

—Mía, abre los ojos.

Lo hizo y vio la mirada llena de deseo. Comenzó a taparse, pero él la detuvo y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

—Es cierto, te han aumentado los senos.

Percibió su asombro, maravillada.

—Cuando el bebé nazca le daré el pecho.

Él la miró a los ojos.

— ¿De veras?

—Sí, he leído muchos libros sobre eso —le dijo ilusionada.

Sabía que le temblaba la voz de los nervios y la excitación, pero no hizo caso. A Draco le interesaba todo aquello y le debía el mantenerle al corriente de todo.

Él Slytherin siguió con un dedo el recorrido de una vena que llegaba hasta el pezón.

Esta gimió, pero él ignoró su apuro y cubrió el seno con su mano. Cuando rozó el pezón con el pulgar, ella se estremeció.

—Estás mucho más sensible, ¿verdad? —preguntó, maravillado.

La castaña sólo pudo asentir.

Volvió a deslizar su mano hasta el ombligo de ella y le bajó la cremallera de los pantalones.

—Quiero verte entera, Mía —dijo él conteniendo su voz ronca.

Le quitó los pantalones y ella contuvo un gemido cuando vio cómo le temblaban las manos al verla desnuda. El apoyó su cabeza sobre el vientre de la leona y entonces ella no pudo controlarse más: lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

—Cariño, no llores.

Draco la abrazó fuertemente y la acunó, pero aun así no dejaba de llorar.

— ¿Qué sucede Hermione? ¿Te he hecho daño?

Draco Malfoy nunca podría hacerle daño. Negó con la cabeza y se apretó más contra él.

—Te necesito, Mía. Quiero hacerte el amor.

Hermione no necesitó más ánimos. Buscó su boca y lo besó apasionadamente. El rió, luego gimió y se abalanzó sobre esta, besándola por todo el cuerpo, quitándose los zapatos y la ropa…

—Avísame si te hago daño —le advirtió él.

—No lo harás, no puedes hacerlo. Por favor, Draco, te he echado tanto de menos…

Él acercó su mano al vientre donde ahora se encontraba su bebe y comenzó a acariciarla, contemplando cada pequeño cambio.

Ella agarró su miembro erecto con una mano y él se quedó inmóvil.

—Cariño, no hagas eso. No voy a ser capaz de…

—No quiero que lo hagas. Sólo tómame, Draco. Ahora.

Se sostuvieron la mirada un largo momento y entonces él acercó sus dedos a la entrepierna de la castaña para prepararla. Pero ya estaba húmeda y lista para él. Lo besó salvajemente, abrió sus piernas y la penetró suavemente hasta que la escucho gemir y entonces lo abrazó íntimamente. Fue increíblemente dulce, lento y ardiente.

Hermione tuvo que esforzarse para no decirle que lo amaba. Él sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y la besó mientras ella alcanzaba el orgasmo. Luego el rubio apoyó su rostro en el cuello de su castaña y gimió profundamente y lo abrazó y le acarició la espalda hasta que él recuperó el ritmo normal de respiración.

Draco le apartó el cabello húmedo de sudor del rostro y le acarició las cejas. En su concentración para evitar decirle lo que sentía, no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba muy pensativo.

Era el embarazoso momento de «antes de» y quiso evitarlo, pero no podía esconderse. Antes de que él dijera nada, ya sabía lo que iba a pedirle.

—Cásate conmigo —le propuso. Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras le caían las lágrimas por las mejillas. El dolor era insoportable.

—No puedo —dijo.

— ¿Porqué?

Debía haber sabido que le preguntaría por qué. Era un rasgo muy distintivo de Malfoy no le gustaba que lo rechazaran, por la razón que fuera.

Ella se puso a la defensiva.

— ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo? — le pregunto, mientras pensaba a toda prisa, no quería que se lastimaran mas, bastante daño ya había hecho ella.

El frunció el ceño y se apartó de la castaña; se sentó en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda.

—Vamos a tener un hijo y no puedo quitarte las manos de encima. ¿No crees que sería una buena idea que nos casáramos?

Estaba terriblemente decepcionada, pero no se permitió revelar el dolor que le habían causado sus palabras.

—Tú planeaste que tuviéramos un bebé pero no querías casarte conmigo, Según recuerdo, te horrorizó la idea cuando al principio yo creí que tu intención era que nos casáramos.

—Eso fue cuando yo creía que el bebé sería solamente mío. — replico en tono derrotado.

—Entiendo.

Hermione se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. Mientras se abrochaba la blusa, miró a Draco.

—Ya te he dicho que voy a compartir el bebé contigo. Nunca te negaría a tu hijo, ni le impediría a él que viera a su padre. Y tú serás un padre excelente. Puedes tener un papel en su vida tan relevante como quieras.

Malfoy iba a decir algo cuando llamaron a la puerta principal; entonces se quedó inmóvil y soltó un improperio.

—No me lo puedo creer. Estaba convencido de que en tu casa estaríamos a salvo —dijo él con fastidio.

La castaña saltó de la cama y se puso los pantalones.

—Al menos sabemos que esta vez no puede ser mi familia—añadió con cierto alivio.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, agradeciendo la interrupción, fuera quien fuese.

—No me imagino quién puede requerirme para algo.

Draco se tumbó en la cama, gloriosamente desnudo y sin que eso le preocupara.

—Eso es cierto. Evitas las relaciones con la gente, ¿no es así?

Slytherin tenía que ser, había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

Ese comentario fue especialmente doloroso después de la forma tan dulce en que le había hecho el amor, pensó. Lo fulminó con la mirada mientras salía de la habitación y luego tuvo que obligarse a apartar la vista de su fabulosa masculinidad.

—Hazme un favor y quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo? — le pidió y sin esperar respuesta, cerró la puerta del dormitorio y fue a ver quién llamaba. Seguramente sería un vecino, pensó mientras se peinaba un poco y se enjugaba las lágrimas.

Se equivocaba. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a gran parte de los amigos de Draco en el pasillo charlando con los vecinos, que habían acudido a ver quién estaba allí.

Astoria fue la primera en ver a Hermione y le dio un gran abrazo.

—Hemos salido de compras y nos hemos dado cuenta de que aún no te habíamos invitado al cumpleaños de Ariana y Amelia. Créeme esas niñas nos mataría a mi y Blaise si su Mione no fuera.

Daphne entró junto con Theo y Blaise.

—A los niños les encantaría verte de nuevo. Han preguntado por ti. Y no es por meter presión, pero ver a la princesas Zabini enojadas, no es algo que me caiga en gracia, son mis sobrinas las adoro, pero dan miedo.

Blaise lo miraba con enojo, pero no lo desmintió. Theo sonrió y continúo.

—Y a Draco también le encantaría verte, estoy seguro.

Daphne le dio un codazo en las costillas a su marido.

—Theo, prometiste que ibas a comportarte.

—Y lo estoy haciendo. No le he dicho que Dragón parece un alma en pena últimamente, ¿verdad? — miro a su esposa con cara de quien no rompe un plato, mientras Daphne lo fulminaba con sus ojos.

Hermione sintió que el estómago se le revolvía. Las náuseas por el embarazo siempre le aparecían en los momentos más inoportunos. Y aquél era el peor de todos.

Se encogió y se llevó una mano al estómago, rezando para que se asentara.

Astoria se acercó y le pasó el brazo por los hombros. —No queremos molestarte, Mione. Pero realmente nos encantaría que fueras al cumpleaños de las gemelas. De verdad, los niños no dejan de preguntar por ti. Creo que te echan de menos.

La castaña creía que la situación no podía ser peor, cuando Draco apareció en escena.

—Eso no es justo, Tory —dijo—. Estás usando a los niños como cebo.

Todo el mundo se giró hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Malfoy llevaba solamente sus pantalones, y ni siquiera se había molestado en abrochárselos. Theo y Blaise esbozaron una amplia sonrisa y Astoria y Daphne la miraron sin dar crédito.

Ella sabía que enseguida comenzarían a hacerle preguntas. De pronto sintió arcadas y supo que iba a vomitar. Se tapó la boca con una mano y corrió al cuarto de baño.

A su espalda, oyó que Astoria ahogaba un grito y Theo murmuraba:

— ¿Pero qué mierd…?

Y sobre todo oyó la respuesta de Draco:

—Mía está bien, sólo son náuseas matutinas. Si me disculpan…

Draco sujetó la puerta del baño antes de que pudiera cerrársela en las narices y la cerró mientras ella se arrodillaba delante del retrete. La vio vomitar e hizo una mueca en solidaridad. Cuando ella volvió a sentarse sobre los talones, él tiró de la cadena, empapó una toalla con agua fría y se la tendió.

— ¿Estás mejor ahora? — le pregunto con cariño.

—Lárgate. — fue toda su replica.

Sonaba débil. Él se sentó detrás de ella, la apoyó sobre su pecho y le lavó la cara con la toalla mojada.

— ¿No se supone que tienes que respirar hondo o algo de eso?

—Eso es durante el parto, tonto.

Draco sonrió ante lo brusca que estaba siendo, a pesar de lo débil que estaba.

—Bueno, yo no he leído tantos libros sobre la materia como tú. Dame un poco más de tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella gimió de nuevo y, cuando terminó de vomitar por segunda vez, miró al hombre que tenia enfrente, del cual estaba irrevocablemente enamorada.

—Márchate y déjame sola. — era todo lo contrario a lo que quería, pero si lo seguía viendo terminaría cediendo y por otro lado estaba molesta con el.

—No seas tonta, Mía. ¿Tienes nauseas y vómitos? Bueno, ¿y qué? Las he visto peores, te lo aseguro.

Se puso en pie y se echó agua en la cara.

—Sí, lo peor está esperando en la otra habitación y vas a ser tú quien se lo explique.

— ¿Qué hay que explicar? Vamos a tener un bebé. Lo hubieran sabido antes o después.

— ¡Sabes que es más que eso y podrías habérselo contado sin estar yo cerca!

Podían oír los murmullos que llegaban del salón. Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—Esa posibilidad ya no existe —dijo, abriendo la puerta, y tomó su mano—.

Vamos, no seas una cobarde.

Hermione hubiera preferido ir a su dormitorio y encerrarse allí, pero no, Draco Huron Botador Malfoy, la tenía bien sujeta. La condujo al salón, donde todos se habían sentado, y se dirigió a ellos.

—Hermione y yo vamos a tener un bebé —anunció.

Astoria saltó de su asiento gritando de alegría.

— ¡Draco, es fantástico! ¿Cuándo es la boda? —No habrá boda —respondió él al momento.

Todos se quedaron helados. Y luego comenzaron los comentarios indignados.

Por supuesto que tenía que casarse con ella. ¿Acaso no había disfrutado ya de suficiente libertad? Un bebé necesitaba un padre y una madre. Astoria incluso le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Hermione con afán protector mientras reprendía a su ahora no tan amigo Malfoy, estaba indignada, lo iba a castrar.

A él le hizo gracia. Sus amigos deberían conocerlo, pero era evidente que confiaban más en Hermione que en él. Y la pobre estaba aterrorizada, escuchando la crucifixión a la que lo estaban sometiendo. Estaba claro que ninguno suponía que Granger hubiera rechazado casarse con él, pero si él contaba la verdad, la pondría en un aprieto. Y eso no podía hacerlo.

Pero Hermione sí podía.

Ella observó a las dos parejas, aturdida por sus reacciones: Blaise sacudía la cabeza mientras intentaba aceptar las noticias; Astoria continuaba abrazándola, luego de decirle lo que se merecía al insensato de su amigo y ser remplazada por Nott; Theo estaba rojo, advirtiéndole a Draco del error que estaba a punto de cometer. Daphne, la única que no gritaba, se retorcía las manos, preocupada.

— ¡Draco sí me pidió que me casara con él! —gritó ella para que la escucharan por encima del vocerío.

Cundió el silencio en la habitación. Theo fue el primero en reaccionar.

— ¿Y entonces dónde está el problema?

Hermione miró a Draco, pidiéndole ayuda, pero él se cruzó de brazos y esperó.

Tenía tanta curiosidad como el resto en escuchar la explicación de ella.

—No es tan sencillo como eso.

— ¿Y cuándo el amor ha sido algo sencillo? —replicó Theo.

Daphne le dio otro codazo en el costado a su marido.

—Es asunto suyo, Theo. Quizá deberíamos dejarlos a solas. — fue la primera vez que dijo algo y la castaña se lo agradeció internamente.

— ¡Pero Draco quiere casarse con ella! Y está claro que a Mione le importa él —replicó Theo y la miró, sin dar el brazo a torcer —. ¿No es así?

—Pues… sí.

— ¿Pero no te importa lo suficiente como para casarte con él? — la pincho, estaba cansándose de esos dos tercos y orgullosos.

— ¡Es un asunto complicado!

Theo resopló.

— ¿Por qué es tan complicado? Todos aquí sabemos que este rubio desteñido te importa y él está loco por ti. Por favor, si se ha pasado la semana gimiendo… —dijo él en tono de broma.

Hermione miró a Draco y él le devolvió una sonrisa lúgubre.

—He sido un miserable bastardo—dijo él.

Las lágrimas inundaron a la castaña.

—Draco…

Parecía arrinconada y a él no le gustó nada. Ya era suficiente. Atravesó el salón y abrió la puerta principal.

— ¿Qué tal si se pierden todos por ahí? Mía está pasándolo muy mal con las náuseas y todo eso y se presentaron a darle la lata. Déjenos estar a solas un rato.

Daphne apretó suavemente a Hermione en el brazo.

—Las náuseas desaparecerán en pocas semanas. Luego el resto del embarazo es un relax en comparación—dijo, y salió.

Astoria la abrazó con firmeza.

—Yo también tenía náuseas todo el día. Y no te preocupes por las lágrimas, tanto Daph como yo nos pasábamos el día llorando cuando estábamos embarazadas —comentó Tory y se despidió.

Blaise se acercó y le dio un suave apretón en el hombro.

—Espero que te mejores pronto. Intenta venir al cumpleaños de las niñas, les hace mucha ilusión que estés, a nosotros también. Así dejarás de pensar en… otras cosas.

El único que quedaba era Theo, que se dirigió muy serio a Hermione:

—Sean cuales sean tus razones, coméntalas con Draco. A veces uno descubre que los problemas que tanto lo preocupaban en realidad no existen —dijo y la besó afectuosamente en la mejilla.

Las parejas se marcharon y la habitación se quedó repentinamente silenciosa.

Por un instante, el Slytherin no se atrevió a mirarla; se quedó mirando la puerta mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos.

—Te has sorprendido de que yo no lo pasara muy bien esta semana. — le soltó de la nada.

—Creía que estarías demasiado enfadado incluso para entristecerte — respondió, insegura—. ¿Lo has pasado mal porque creías que no te dejaría formar parte de la vida del bebé?

Draco se giró mirándola fijamente y esa vez no contuvo su rabia.

— ¿El bebé? Me enamoré de ti mucho antes de saber que te habías quedado embarazada. Diablos, creo que llevo enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo.

Fuiste mi primera elección cuando me planteé quién quería que fuera la madre de mi bebé. Y luego me di cuenta de que en realidad eras mi única elección.

Lo miró atónita y Draco sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que ella no supiera lo mucho que le importaba?

—Hermione, acabamos de hacer el amor y no ha tenido nada que ver con el bebé.

— ¿Ah, no?

El se acercó un poco a ella con una sonrisa.

—No. Con sólo acercarme a ti ya te deseo. Pienso en ti y te deseo. Y no sólo se trata de sexo. Quiero abrazarte, hablar contigo, oírte reír. ¡Hasta me encanta verte negociar un acuerdo!

La castaña soltó una carcajada y él llegó a su lado por fin, pero no la tocó.

—Me pone muy caliente verte negociar implacablemente. Aunque también me enciende ver cómo le das el biberón a Thoryn y cómo me has defendido de mis amigos. Haces que mi cuerpo se revolucione, señorita.

— ¿Me amas? — a pesar de escucharle decirlo, no se lo podía creer.

—No es obvio. ¿No es eso lo que estoy diciendo?

—Draco… — y empezó a llorar.

Fue a tocarla, pero esta se apartó.

—Hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes —le advirtió.

El Slytherin se sentó en el sofá.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me las cuentas?

Asintió, insegura y se sentó a su lado. Él la abrazó y le hizo apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—De acuerdo, habla ahora —le pidio—. Y no te dejes nada.

Eso hizo. Le habló de la visita al hospital, de que el embarazo tenía sus riesgos, de que había muchas posibilidades de que no pudiera quedarse embarazada otra vez. Incluso si aquel bebé nacía sano y salvo, quizás fuera su único hijo.

Le contó todo aquello sin mirar una sola vez a Draco y él lo agradeció. Le estaba costando mucho que no se le notara lo enfadado que estaba, pero quería que le contara toda su historia, quería asegurarse de que no quedaban más secretos entre ellos.

Cuando ella terminó y él no respondió inmediatamente, se puso tensa en sus brazos.

— ¿Draco? Él percibió su inseguridad, su vulnerabilidad y se redobló su ira. Pero continuó callado.

— ¿Estás enfadado? —insistió.

—Estoy furioso.

Hermione dio un pequeño sollozo, pero eso no aplacó a Draco.

— ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo, pensar en pasar todo esto tú sola, dejarme de lado? ¿Acaso no soy digno de tu confianza? ¿Te he dado alguna maldita razón para que creyeras que soy un miserable que te dejaría pasar por todo esto sola? Maldita sea, Granger, ¿alguna vez te vas a abrir a mí?

—Acabo de hacerlo —susurró ella.

— ¿Cómo?

Draco estaba tan enfadado, que no comprendió sus palabras.

—Acabo de abrirme a ti. Y claro que confío en ti, te lo juro. Es sólo que te amo tanto, que no quiero que cargues con una esposa que no puede darte lo que quieres.

— ¿Y si lo que más deseo en el mundo eres tú?

La castaña se separó para poder verle la cara.

El observo, tenía los ojos llorosos, las mejillas enrojecidas. Sintió que la amaba tanto, que quería llorar con ella.

—Hermione, te amo.

Se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó tan fuerte, que casi no lo dejaba respirar. Él soltó una carcajada.

—Cásate conmigo.

—Pero también quieres un hijo.

—Ya vamos a tener un hijo.

—Pero ¿y si…? Él le tapó la boca con un dedo.

—Nada de «y si». Te amo, tú me amas. Si puede ser, tendremos otro hijo. Y si no puedes quedarte embarazada, lo adoptaremos. Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que te necesito a mi lado.

Hermione rió y lo abrazó de nuevo.

—Yo también te quiero a mi lado. Y a este bebé. Estoy teniendo todo el cuidado del mundo y siguiendo las indicaciones del médico. Después del primer trimestre se reducen mucho los riesgos de que el embarazo no salga bien.

A él le encantaba verla tan animada. Hizo que lo mirara.

—De ahora en adelante, cuéntamelo todo. Viviremos esto los dos juntos.

—Sí —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Y vas a casarte conmigo —dijo en su tono de «estoy al mando».

—Sí, señor —bromeó coquetamente.

El sonrió. —Acabas de hacer muy feliz a mis amigos, mi familia. Pero sobre todo a mi, me estas dando el mayor regalo de todos, mi propia familia, una que pensé que ya no podría tener. Lo eres todo para mi Hermione Te amo.

Estaba completamente hechizada con su mirada, lo amaba, ambos tendrían aquello con lo que siempre soñaron.

Ellos llegaron a un acuerdo que parecía que los beneficios mutuos eran suficientes, ninguno de los dos se imagino más de lo que estipularon. Jamás pensaron en ello, al final solo era un buen trato, una solución para lo que cada uno necesitaba.

¿Pero el mejor acuerdo es el que se apega estrictamente a las condiciones impuestas o algo que da como resultado algo inesperado?

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _ **Hola**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Después de esto necesito un Theo Nott en mi vida jajaja o un Draco Malfoy si no es mucho pedir…**_

 _ **Que será el nuevo mini Malfoy…**_

 _ **Las invito a pasarse por mi nueva adaptación se llama "Damn Karma" la protagonista es Hermione, hay Dramione y Harmione (Jamás en la vida pensé que iba a escribir sobre lo segundo, todavía no me lo creo). La historia es disparatada con momentos de humor, reflexión y locura. Es un universo alterno en donde ella no es doña perfecta, donde comente errores y el karma se lo cobra de una forma un tanto curiosa. Pasen si le dan una oportunidad no se van arrepentir.**_

 _ **En fin…**_

 _ **Ultimo capitulo, paso volando el tiempo. Muchas gracias a todos los que acompañaron a esta historia, en breve subiré el epilogo.**_

 _ **Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo esta historia como yo adaptándola.**_

 _ **Con mucho cariño Anthares**_


End file.
